BonBon and the Food Chain
by pbow
Summary: Ron and Bonnie are paired together in a class and the Food Chain falls over the weekend. There's a new apartment, Texas Hold Em and food that happen too.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes and Disclaimer: This story occurs in the early part of Season Four and disregards _Homecoming Upset. _Brick Flagg has graduated and gone off to college so Bonnie Rockwaller is left boyfriend-less for her Senior year of high school. The Gods Of Animation conspire to make that problem go away... well, maybe. I just love playing God here, making the characters jump and dance with my every whim. This is rated M for a very good reason so if you're underage, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. I don't own the rights to the series _Kim Possible._ The Walt Disney Company owns those so I receive nothing for my toils here. This is just a hobby of mine so pay me with reviews.

Bon Bon and the Food Chain

Chapter1

It was autumn once again. It should have been a typically normal Middleton Colorado autumn for those concerned but it wasn't. The weather was truly summer-like leading to many of the students not wanting to be indoors, but school was back in session and the Class of 2007 was starting their final drudge filled days at Middleton High School. They faced a final nine months of homework and friendships and rivalries that would most likely fade away after June graduation and then finally disappear all together shortly thereafter.

Speaking of friendships; The red-haired girl and blond boy walking down the corridor seemed to make the perfect Senior couple with their life-long friendship that had blossomed into love the previous spring at a certain school dance. Their friendship and coupling seemed to be one of the few in school that would last a lifetime.

And speaking of rivalries; "Hey Possible, why are you and Stoppable still dating?" It was a perfectly valid question that Kim Possible had heard and fielded quite often in the mere weeks since school began. It was the teal-eyed brunette rival which had asked the question that irked Kim so. Bonnie Rockwaller stopped in the hallway and turned to face the couple who had completely ignored her and continued on their way to their lockers. "Kim, I'm talking to you and I'd really, really like an answer."

Kim stood stock still in the halls of Middleton High School facing away from the antagonist that had given her and her now boyfriend (and recently designated fiancé) Ron Stoppable, no end of grief over the last fourteen years. She tightly clutched the blond boy's hand in frustration over the interruption in their pleasant, covert groping stroll to their lockers. "Why the sudden interest Bonnie?" Kim queried warily trying to keep the tweak out of her voice. "_Keep calm,"_ Kim thought to herself._ "No use throwing gasoline on a combustible sitch until Bonnie causes real trouble... And she __will__ cause trouble. Then you can lose your temper and burn her to the ground,"_

"Wellll," the brunette seemed to be stalling with her answer, not a sign of forthrightness. "I'm going to take Psychology next semester and one of our assignments is to do a profile on someone we know. I thought Stoppable would make an interesting subject and I want to get a jump on the assignment."

"Psychology class Bonnie?" Kim indignantly questioned and spun to face off with her rival in just about everything at school. Her demeanor suddenly softened in dreamy contemplation of her beau of only five month, eight days, twelve hour, thirty-five minutes and some even seconds. (Kim's calculation, not mine.) "If you'd really like to know why I'm still going steady with Ron... it's because he's my perfect partner for life. We're just so compatible it's seems like we were made for each other. He's kind, considerate to all my needs, loyal and generous to a fault," Kim looked Bonnie dead in the eye as they stood toe to toe, "and he always has my back. We're lifelong friends that will get married next summer after graduation and live happily ever after. Is that a satisfactory answer Bonnie?"

"But Ron dresses down all the time, eats like a pig and you have to admit he isn't much to look at."

"I'm right here Bonnie!" Ron yelled defensively. "KP!"

"I know Sweetie," Kim cooed and stroked his cheek to calm him down, "but she asked me and I'll handle the sitch if you'd only hold your horses for a minute. Okay?"

Ron immediately settled down and his goofy grin reappeared. "Anything you say KP."

Kim turned back to the teal-eyed irritation at hand. "Ron's attire might not be up to your Food Chain Standards Bonnie but to tell the truth he's color blind and can't coordinate his clothes to save his life. I found that out when we switched bodies a few years ago and that's why he dresses the same every day. It's less confusing for him and I don't mind. As to his manners, well," she chuckled lightly, "Ron is hungry all the time and craves food way too much so he tends to tear through his meals. I just love a man who's passionate about things and Ron's definitely passionate about food! And for his looks," Kim full out laughed. "I love the way he looks. I find Ron's freckles adorable and his big ears are great for hearing every word I say. Plus they're great handholds when we're in bed making..." Kim's face ran through nine shades of red in the second and a half it took for her to regain her composure as she coughed to clear her throat. "Anyway, he'll eventually grow into them, I hope, and if not..." Kim shrugged, stepped back and smiled smugly.

Bonnie spun away from the conversation, crossed her arms and muttered under her breath, "That's exactly why I'm gonna take a run at him." Her barracuda smile graced her face as she thought about the many lurid rumors of the couple that were circulating throughout the school.

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole!" Ron growled loudly and took a menacing step toward the teal-eyed brunette, only being restrained by Kim to prevent a fight in the halls.

Bonnie spun back around. "What makes you think I'd even consider it Stoppable?"

Ron calmly brushed Kim aside, took another step forward and got right in Bonnie's face. He quietly, calmly smirked at her as he stated, "Cause I heard what you said with my big ears and you don't deserve the ten foot pole I got in my pants."

"Ten... foot?" Bonnie stammered in shock, gulped hard and shied back a step. Her eyes darted down for a quick peek at the slight bulge in his baggy cargo pants as a small slaver of drool seeped from the corner of her mouth.

"Ten foot, ten inches," Ron chuckled lightly to her. "You know how bad I am at math."

Rufus popped out of his pocket abode and nodded, "Uh huh uh huh, ten inches." The naked mole rat blew a raspberry at the brunette.

Ron swiftly about-faced, linked arms with Kim and they strolled away down the hall. "Oh Yeah?" Bonnie yelled at the receding couple after she regained some of her Queenliness. "Like I'd believe you and your rat Stoppable!" She slurped and wiped the salacious drool that dribbled from the corner of her mouth and puddled on her chin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tara," Bonnie said hesitantly, not looking up from her homework as she and her platinum blond girlfriend sat on her bed, "why did you have a crush on Stoppable a few years ago? I mean why him... besides the fact he saved our hides at Wannaweep from that mutant freak Gill?"

"Why do you ask?" Tara Monroe, Bonnie's best friend in the world and most trusted confidant, queried not looking up from her assignment.

"Oh, no real reason," Bonnie nonchalanted. "It's only we're Seniors now and I don't have a boyfriend since Brick finally graduated and I'm trying to figure out what Possible sees in that goofball. You know, for Psych class next semester. I'll probably do my thesis on him."

Tara laid her pen down and sat up on the bed. "That goofball as you put it, is the kindest, most considerate boy in the whole school. Ron may not be much to look at physically but he's adorable anyway... and he'd crawl through a burning building to make sure you were safe. Ron's a real hero to go along with Kim on all their missions to save the World. God Bonnie, can't you see why anyone would love a guy who's so dedicated and devoted to someone that he'd risk his very life just to be there for them?" Tar picked up her pen and tried to write something, crossed it out and tried again.

A minute passed as more homework was worked on before Bonnie asked, "Are you still crushing on him?"

"Yes," Tara blushed as the pen fumbled from her fingers, "but he's Kim's boyfriend now so I don't have a chance with him and," the blond's voice went to just above a whisper, "you won't let me pursue him so I'll just have to find a Ron of my own; As if there is another one out there like him." Tara's blush deepened as she continued to look down at her books and her voice rose back to a normal conversational level. "Besides, I'd like to find out if any of the rumors are true."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes Bonnie!" Tara exploded and slammed the pen down. "I wanna find out if Ron is hung like a horse! Good Gracious God Almighty! Aren't you curious!?!"

It was Bonnie's turn to blush as she squeaked, "We got into it this morning in the hall. Ron all but told me he's ten inches."

"Really?" Tara marveled as her face brightened ten megawatts and she bounced closer on the bed for a gossip break. "I heard he was only seven or eight inches but that was a few years ago during the full-on crush and I've heard he and Kim go at it for over an hour each night now that they've turned eighteen."

"Rumors are best ignored," Bonnie huffed as she shuffled a few pages of the report she was working on and tapped them on end to tidy them up. "You know how things get exaggerated and distorted when they get passed on from one person to another; Like in the game of Telephone we used to play when we were kids."

"Well... maybe." Tara sighed and picked up her pen. She gazed at the cylindrical object as she lustily stroked its length between her delicate fingers. "But there are so many rumors and they all say the same thing. He's very well hung and knows exactly how to use it... They sneak off somewhere during school and do it during their lunch and free period... Even the one that says Kim got herself fixed so she can't get pregnant."

"Maybe," Bonnie conceded under her breath and went back to her homework. She waited until Tara was wrapped up in her assignment before she took the opportunity to covertly wipe the pooling moisture from the corner of her mouth again.

Three more minutes passed before Tara, not looking up from her work, quietly spoke again. "I know you know they're not offering the Psych class next semester. Mr. Glockenspiel, the teacher, is taking a sabbatical next Spring to tour cuckoo clock factories in Switzerland." The blue-eyed blond let out with a light titter as she continued to focus on her homework. "And you missed the unspooled drool coming out of the left side of your mouth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright People Listen Up!" Vice Principle and sometime substitute teacher Steven Barkin said loudly even though the classroom was dead silent with all the students attentively sitting up in their seats. "Some of you don't think you belong here in Health Class again but the school's administration had a little snafu. It seems that while your transcripts were being transferred into the new computer system a few of your grades were, misplaced." Most of the class let out with a moan. "The ones taking this class over because of a failing grade are extremely lucky because they'll be be doing so with a clean slate." Three people let out with a cheer. Of those, there was a very distinctive BooYah.

Mr. Barkin ignored the outburst and pressed on. "I know it's not fair to those that had a good grade the first time but that's life people! So to make things fair for everyone the only assignment for this class is an oral and written report on a single aspect of the Human Body." Groans arose from all the students. "And since I don't want this to drag out all semester and sit here listening to you butcher Latin names and body parts, you'll be paired up." The students all started to make suggestions as to who they'd like to work with. Barkin waved them down. "Quiet down people, I'm trying to be fair about this. I'll use the class roster and go straight down the list. Anderson and Andrews, you're together. Culver and Dawson. Flanders and Flynn. Henson and Johnson. Mankey and Marx. Possible and..." He looked up at the class and pointed to Kim. "Possible, you're excused from this assignment since we have an odd number of students in this class and I remember you had perfect marks in the last one. Besides, I know you won't get along with the next person on the roster. You only need to be here for attendance then you can work on your other homework... as will the rest of you when this assignment is finished. When the reports are complete you can all consider this a free study period."

"Who's next on the list Mr. B?" Ron Stoppable asked.

"Bonnie Rockwaller," the teacher slyly stated as he leaned over the blond boy. An evil smirk arose as Mr. Barkin growled, "And that question just earned you five extra laps before football practice. Anyway, I can't skip around the list so Stoppable, you're paired up with Rockwaller." Mr. B glanced around the room. "Oh yes Taylor, you and Zimmerman are paired up. Now people, since I don't want to sit through the same old passé Hawkeye Pierce speech on the hand from the TV show MASH, you'll be choosing your topic from the ones in this hat." He held out his sweat stained tan baseball cap and shuffled it around. "Come on people we don't have all day! Half of you come up and pick out your topic!"

Bonnie turned in her seat to face Ron who was sitting directly behind her. "I suppose you'd like our report to be on something simple like the taste buds. That way you could bring food into class for a demonstration."

"That would be spankin," Ron smiled and leaned back in his seat, fully stretching out, "but I'll be a gentleman and let you go up and pick out our topic, if only so you can't blame me for what we get."

Bonnie stood in line while the others picked their topic out of the hat and showed it to Mr. Barkin. Unfortunately, or fortunately if you're so inclined and can block out the raucous laughter from the Animation Gods at the events they were creating, Bonnie was the last to draw and there was only one slip of paper left in the hat. "Human Reproduction!?" Bonnie screamed as she stared at the paper.

"Ah, an interesting topic," Barkin sighed in revelry. "I expect a lot from you and Stoppable in your, oral, presentation." The teacher turned to the class. "I expect an oral report backed up by a well written, well documented paper on Monday people." There was an overall groan from the class. "Since it's Friday, you'll have two days to work on the project and I'll give you the rest of the period to start." Mr. Barkin got up and left the room.

Bonnie turned on Kim who was sitting across the aisle from Ron. "This is all your fault Possible!"

"My fault?" Kim begged in disbelief.

"Yes Little Miss Perfect!" Bonnie harshed. "I was only two points short of perfect marks in Health class last time!"

"Well two points are two points Bonnie," Kim laughed. "I'm going to start on my Latin homework. I suggest you Carpe Diem and huddle up with Ron."

"Well?" Bonnie turned on Ron sitting directly behind her, "are you going to be a gentleman and pull your desk up next to mine so I don't get a neck sprain or back spasms or something?"

Ron stood up with a huge smile on his face. "I'm coming Bonnie dearest." He picked up his desk and swung it around to face Bonnie's.

"Do you know anything about the topic Stoppable? I take it you were born with reproductive organs," Bonnie snarked as Ron sat down in his desk in front of her, "though I thought I heard you lost your balls on one of your damned missions a long time ago." The brunette sighed as she calmed down just an iota. "I also know you were out on your stupid missions and missed quite a few of the other Health Classes."

"I know enough to get by Bon Bon," Ron chortled.

"Don't call me Bon Bon!" the brunette growled between gritted, pearly white teeth.

"Sorry Bonnie," Ron apologized sheepishly as he cowered a bit in his chair before he sat up straight and became serious. "Look, can we call a truce to hostilities and get this done? I know you take your grades seriously so I'm willing to buckle down and do some work for you. I need this class to graduate too you know."

"Do you honestly mean that Stoppable?" the Queen Of Middleton High begged warily.

"Note serious face," Ron stated, pointing at his firm set countenance, "but only if you stop calling me Stoppable. My name is Ron! R O N, Ron!" He calmed down after taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Look. You take your grades serious-like and I'm all about helping people. It's what me and KP do. Can you understand that?"

"Yes, I guess that'll work," Bonnie conceded. "I want a good grade in this class to keep up my GPA and I guess any assistance you can give me will help Stop... Ron."

"Good, we got that settled." The end of class bell rang. "Unfortunately we ran out of class time to work on our project soooo, what do you want me to do for it?"

"We can plan out our report before cheer practice. Meet me in the gym."

"Nope," Ron shook his head as they made their way to the door, "no can do. We might not have a football game this week but we have practice and I'll have to be out on the field right after classes end if I want to get in my five extra laps. Besides, I'm a doer not a planner. You decide how the report will go and I'll get 'er done."

"Okay," Bonnie huffed and quickly formed a plan. "I hate to say this but... meet me at my house as soon as you're finished with practice."

"It's a date," Ron cheerfully chimed as he peeled away and speed walked to catch up with Kim who was waiting for him down the hall.

A small grin broke out on the brunette's face as she looked to the Heavens and mouthed a silent thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes and Disclaimer: Bonnie Rockwaller is boyfriend-less for her Senior year of high school and the Gods of Animation (yours truly being one of them) conspire to make that problem go away... well maybe. There are plenty of lemons so this is rated M for a reason. I don't own the rights to the series _Kim Possible._ The Walt Disney Company owns all those legal things so I receive nothing for my toils here. This is strictly a hobby of mine.

Bon Bon and the Food Chain

Chapter 2

Bonnie opened the front door and saw Ron standing there with a pleasant little bouquet of flowers and a fairly large, unmarked box in his hands. He held them out to her. "A peace offering Bonnie, to get our report off on the right foot."

"Wha...?" Bonnie took a half step back in surprise before she shakily accepted the gifts and slowly smiled for the first time in a long time at him. "T-thank you Ron, that was most thoughtful of you." She brought the bouquet to her face and deeply inhaled. "How did you know I love primrose?"

"I have my sources," Ron said with a smirk, not moving from outside the door. "My sources also said you love chocolate covered cherries."

"Is that what's in the box?" Bonnie looked at the container which seemed to be heavier than she thought it would be and was big enough to hold five or six dozen cherry confections. Her mouth began to water in anticipation. "Your sources are right again. Well, are you gonna stand there or what?"

"I haven't been invited in yet," Ron calmly stated, folded his hands behind his back and bounced on his heels.

"So you do know how to act like a gentleman," Bonnie said in slight amusement. "Well, come on in then." She stepped aside and allowed Ron to enter before she kicked the door shut with a bare foot since both of her hands were otherwise occupied with the gifts.

"Yes, I do know how to act around the ladies," Ron responded with a small laugh. "And being a gentleman today I also left Rufus at home since you don't seem to like him very much."

Bonnie was jolted back another half step in shock. "Why, thank you Ron. That must be a real sacrifice, as close as you are to that rodent."

"It's no big," Ron nonchalanted with a dismissive wave of the hand. "He may be a naked mole rat but he's very clean and can be a gentleman himself, except when we're around you I'm sorry to say. He's an animal and as you know they can sense negative emotions better than we can." Ron blanched a bit. "Not that I'm saying he can sense your hostility towards me and KP... if there is any hostility there... which I'm not saying there is any... there."

Bonnie stared at Ron for a few seconds as his statement bounced around inside her brain and failed to connect with the correct receptors. "I-I'm not sure what to say to that."

"You don't need to respond," Ron chuckled. "All I'm saying is you'd probably like Rufus a lot more if you ever took the time to talk to him. He can be an annoying chatterbox sometimes but he kinda grows on you."

"Yeah. What? Maybe," Bonnie stammered as she was totally floored by how their study session had started. She backed up toward the kitchen. "Let me, ah, let me put these flowers in some water." She quickly spun and raced to the kitchen laying the box of candy down on the hallway table as she went. When Bonnie came out of the kitchen with the flowers in a vase she noticed Ron was still standing inside the door. "Well?"

"They're beautiful Bonnie, I like the vase."

"No, I mean are you coming in to work on our report or not?"

"You invited me in the front door," Ron stated flatly, "I haven't been asked into any of the rooms yet. Where would you like to work on the project?" He unslung his backpack, still rooted to small two foot square area he had stepped into just inside the front door.

"I usually do my homework up in my room," Bonnie said as she pointed over her shoulder and up the staircase.

Ron froze in mid search of his backpack. "I don't know if I'd be comfortable in your room let alone if you'd want me to see your most private, inner lair. Especially with the subject matter we'll be working on."

"Yes well, you have a point there," Bonnie ceded as she set the vase down on the hall table, snatched up the box of chocolates and opened it up. "We have the whole house to ourselves since Connie and Lonnie are at college and mom and dad are at another... convention." Bonnie picked out two of the milk chocolate covered cherries and popped them both in her mouth. "Oh Ron," she groaned in ecstasy as she looked over the plain brown packing box with no designs on it, "these are pure Heaven! Where did you buy these?"

"Er," Ron blushed and looked at his shoestrings making sure they were tied as he bounced and fidgeted a bit.

"You made them?" Bonnie almost choked on the next two she inhaled.

"Yeah," Ron laughed lightly as he leaned back against the door. "I wanted to leave the stems on to make them easier to handle but it was hard to pit the cherries that way. I'm not sure if my dad will appreciate me using his good brandy to soak em in either."

"When did you have time to make them?" Bonnie begged in astonishment, balancing the box in one hand in front of her face and sneaking another confection into her mouth. "You were still out on the practice field when I left school a half hour ago." She nervously tugged the hem of her cheer sweater down in front and smoothed the pleats of the skirt. "I stopped to watch for a few minutes."

"I made em last night after KP and I got done studying," Ron blushed some more as he peered at Bonnie's adorable toes, wondering if she preferred to go barefoot. He liked the look of a cheerleader without shoes or socks and wondered if her undergarments had departed her body also. He mentally shook his head to clear it of that thought. "Our session lasted a little longer than usual last night and I didn't want to only get an hour or two of sleep so I stayed up and did a few things in the kitchen." He glanced around the entry hall. "Can we sit down somewhere? I'm kinda tired after practice and all. Kim knows how to power nap but I can't seem to get the hang of it."

"I wouldn't doubt your tired," Bonnie chuckled and turned toward the kitchen again. "Let's sit out by the pool." She led the way and asked, "What subject were you and Kim studying until the wee hours of the morning?"

"Oh we weren't studying anything that late," Ron said as he raced ahead to open and hold the back door for her. "We got done with our homework around midnight. It was our usual post study activity that ended at five-thirty."

"Which is what?" Bonnie slyly asked as she sat down at one of the patio tables. Of course Ron had pulled out the chair and held it for her.

"Playing around with the things we're suppose to be studying right now," Ron stated without missing a beat as he sat down opposite her at the table. "KP and I always make love after we finish our homework. Usually beforehand too."

"You and Kim..." Bonnie got out before her jaw dropped onto the table and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Why are you telling me this?"

"KP told me to tell the truth if you asked." Ron shrugged and saw Bonnie was still dazed. "Kim waited for me after practice and she knows what subject we're covering so she said if you asked I should tell you everything. KP said it's one thing she can hold over you, that it's one more thing you can't beat her at."

"That little redheaded bitch," Bonnie swore low, then looked at Ron. "So tell me everything. How long are your sessions and how often do you go at it?"

"Well," Ron leaned back in his chair and yawned, "we study every weeknight and usually go at it for an hour before we hit the books. When we're done doing our homework we'll make love for three or four more hours before Kim finally falls asleep and I head for home. Last night we spent extra time on our homework so the loving started later than normal and she didn't want to stop. She was simply insatiable."

"And her parents don't mind you go at it like bunny rabbits all night?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"Not really," Ron flatly stated as he peered down at his hands folded on the table. Sadness filled his eyes and his fingers fidgeted a bit as he went on. "KP, well, Kim had her doctor tie her tubes when we became a couple cause she said she doesn't want kids to interfere with her missions. Her parents went along with it since they knew Kim would become sexually active anyway and there wasn't anything else they could do about it. You know how headstrong KP can get."

"And you had nothing to say in the matter?" Bonnie questioned. "Kim said you two are suppose to get married before you head off to college next year."

"Hey if it makes KP happy," Ron halfheartedly laughed and continued to stare at his hands. He suddenly perked up but Bonnie could still see tears welling in his eyes. "Besides, I don't plan on growing up too soon so why should I corrupt anyone's kids, especially my own. I'd probably spoil them rotten anyway and they'd turn out to be just like yo..." He cut himself off as his head sunk to his chest and he blushed. "I mean they'd probably turn out to be brats."

"You were going to say they'd turn out like me," Bonnie snapped out before she caught herself and saw a few tears streaming down his cheeks. She immediately regretted her outburst. "I'm sorry Ron," Bonnie apologized and reached across the patio table to lay her hand on his.

"No, I'm sorry," Ron choked out. "That's what I was gonna say and..." He straightened up and sniffled once. "...I apologize for my out-of-line comment. I guess I was channeling some past feelings against something you said or did to me in the distant past. You've been a lot nicer to me this year since I've been doing good in football."

"Or you might have some buried hostilities against Possible," Bonnie offered as she sat back in her chair. "It seems to me you might be sorry you agreed about not having children."

Ron was taken aback. "Why would I be hostile to Kim?"

"Because you really do want kids," Bonnie stated as a matter of fact.

"Well, that's neither here nor there," Ron muttered as he straightened up and plunked his backpack on the table in front of him. "We're here to study what to do with the male and female things so... what do you want me to do?" He deftly pulled a laptop out of the bag, fired it up and logged onto the Internet. "Give me something to Google."

"I left my notes and stuff upstairs," Bonnie said as she stood up and grabbed her box of chocolates, popping three spherical delectables into her mouth. "Why don't you see what you can pull up on reproduction and humans... and try to avoid the porn sites."

Bonnie calmly walked into the house then, when out of Ron's line of sight, dashed up to her room as fast as possible. She swiftly stripped out of her cheer uniform and put on her skimpiest swimsuit. It was a black bikini that could almost qualify as a micro-kini if it had a little more material and more string to hold it on. It was merely some very thin black yarn with three tiny patches of cloth to cover the barest essentials, a little creation of her own design that she loved to wear when she had to wear something. Bonnie donned her lavender bathrobe and got to the door before she snapped her fingers. "Almost forgot." She dashed to her desk and grabbed her books and notes. (And a couple more chocolate covered cherries which disappeared quickly.)

Bonnie raced back down the stairs into the kitchen and stopped to compose herself before she calmly stepped out onto the patio. "You don't mind if I do a little sunbathing while we study?" she begged as she dropped her books off at the table and headed over to the cabana. "I need to work on my tan for the coming winter months ahead."

"Whatever floats your boat," Ron off-handed as he concentrated on the computer screen.

"You can take you shirt and pants off too if you'd like to join me and work on your tan. I have a great Sun enhancer that will give you a great tan and block out the bad burning rays." Bonnie quickly added, "Would you like a soda?"

"Anything but diet," Ron yelled while pecking at the keyboard.

Bonnie set the can of cola down in front of Ron and casually brushed up against his arm. "Here you go."

"Thanks Bonnie," Ron stated and suddenly froze in place. "Wait. Did you just tell me to take off my clothes?"

"Sure. You always wear boxers under your pants, right?" Bonnie asked as she swayed her hips a bit more as she stepped around the table to her chair. "Boxers are just like swim trunks and I think you'd look a lot nicer with a tan. I love the look of a blond man with a healthy golden glow."

"Really? I never thought about it." Ron shifted his chair back and stood as he he took off his shirt, pants, shoes and socks. He accepted the bottle of Sun enhancer and slathered it on before he sat back down and tried to hand the bottle back to her.

Bonnie pretended to ignore him as she took off her robe and bent over, thrusting her tight, well-muscled butt in Ron's direction. She deliberately took her time as she arranged the robe across her chair before she stood back up. "Would you get my back first?" she queried in a slightly teasing voice. "I always have trouble reaching certain spots back there."

"B-B-Bonnie?" Ron stuttered and stared as he stood up, "wha-wha-what are you almost wearing?"

"I'm wearing my swimsuit silly," Bonnie giggled. "I don't like tan lines but I'm sure you don't want to see me completely naked like I usual am out here. The pool area is a CFZ; A clothing Free Zone. You would've know that if you came to any of the cheer parties when you were the Mad Dog."

"Your neighbors don't mind you're out here without any clothes on?" Ron begged incredulously as he looked at the high wooden walls around the yard, his hand still outstretched holding the bottle of enhancer for her to take.

"I never worry about the neighbors," Bonnie stated as she took advantage of the distraction and untied the top of the bikini. "They're usually not home until after dark and the fences between the properties are high enough." She let the barely there bra slip to the tabletop and turned her back as she looked over her shoulder. "Come on, enhance me. Then I'll get your back."

"This lends a whole new meaning to the phrase I got your back," Ron chuckled as he leaned on the table."But why are you doing this? I thought you didn't like me at all?"

Bonnie noticed the hand he was leaning on was shifting ever so slightly to be in front of his crotch. She looked away from him and lifted the little bit of hair that covered her neck. "You've always been an enigma to me and I don't like things that don't fit neatly into the normal categories." Bonnie melted a little as Ron started to smooth the enhancer on her back. "That feels good Ron. You have great hands."

"Thanks," Ron chuckled lightly. "KP likes a good massage after we get back from a particularly difficult mission. So you were saying I don't fit into the norm?"

"Yes," Bonnie groaned before she caught herself and regained her wits about her. "You didn't fit so I harshed on you and Kim to see if I could force you two to shape up and get in step with everyone else."

"I guess your plan didn't work." The bottle of enhancer suddenly appeared in front of her being held by what Bonnie realized was a slightly gnarled, lightly scarred hand. "You're all set Bonnie."

"Huh, oh yeah," Bonnie stammer and accepted the bottle. She turned around and audibly gasped as the bottle slipped from her fingers that were swiftly on their way to cover her mouth. "Oh Ron, what..." Bonnie barely squeaked, "what happened to your back?"

She reached out with a hand but didn't, couldn't touch the myriad of scars that mottled Ron's back. Most were small little healed over scrapes and cuts but there were a few deeper scars and bruises. One pattern stood out and took up half of his back. It looked like someone had deliberately cut four tic-tac-toe boards, one on top of the other but each offset by a few inches, into his back. There was also one other spot on the small of his back that appeared to be a burn mark. A circular, bubbly patch of skin approximately three inches in diameter.

"My back?" Ron pondered aloud and tried to look over his shoulder. "Oh that. It's nothing big."

"It looks like you were wresting a mountain lion... and lost big time!"

"Well," Ron thought for a second, "not really a mountain lion but I do get knocked around a little when I go up against all them henchmen. I'm still not as good a fighter as Kim is so I get tagged sometimes. Are you going to put that gunk on me?" he asked quizzically.

"Oh," Bonnie was startled out of her stare. She picked up the bottle, squirted some of the liquid into a palm then rubbed her hands together. She started on his lower back. "What's this spot here? It looks like you were scalded by hot water."

"Hmmm?" Ron reached back and fingered the spot she indicated, "oh that one. It's the second scar I got, the first I got on a mission. The first scar I got is on my right knee. That happened when KP was teaching me how to ride a bike. This one's from a laser cannon." Ron looked over his shoulder at Bonnie and chuckled, "There's a sister to that one a little lower."

"How much lower?"

Bonnie could see Ron's face turn a light shade of pink as he swiftly turned away from her. His ears were a delightful shade of salmon. "Lets just say I'm glad I was running away from the laser cannon. Otherwise I'd be speaking falsetto... for the rest of my life."

"Ouch!" Bonnie winced. "How did you, ah, sit down to go to the bathroom?"

"Very carefully," Ron laughed out loud. "The most embarrassing part of that one was, well..." Ron paused in remembrance a bit too long for Bonnie.

"What? What?"

"Mrs. Dr. P always treats all our scrapes and cuts when we come home from a mission. I wouldn't of minded too much if it were a complete stranger that treated me but Kim's mom? Not to mention the fact that Mr. Dr. P had to put his two cents in."

"No!" Bonnie exhaled, completely enthralled with the story. "Really?"

"The good part is Jim and Tim only heard parts of the conversation and now they think I can fart lasers beams out of my butt." Ron laughed raucously. "If they give me or Kim too much grief all I gotta do is turn my back on em and take aim. They run for the hills!"

Bonnie laughed along with Ron for a few seconds before she playfully scraped her fingernails on the crisscross pattern and asked, "What about these interesting ones?"

Ron visibly winced and sucked in his breath as he took a swift step forward away from her. "Please don't touch that," he hissed and arched his back.

"I'm sorry Ron," Bonnie hissed back and cringed in on herself. "Are they fresh scars?"

"Nope, they're souvenirs from Shego's sharp claws." The tension in Ron's back subsided and he let out a huge breath in relief. "Kim's mom told us Shego's plasma powers affected the nerves in my back somehow and they'll be super sensitive forever."

"I thought Kim always takes care of Shego," Bonnie stated in mild confusion. "How come she was after you?"

"I'd already taken out the henchmen," Ron stated as he let Bonnie continue sun screening his back, "and had Drakken tied up like a Hanukkah gift so I thought I'd help Kim out with Shego. Just before I got there KP got distracted and knocked silly so I had to attack and distract until Kim could get back in the game. Man, I thought I could outrun that green she-demon that day!" He let out a small sigh, "and I really loved that shirt."

"Well," Bonnie chimed and patted his shoulder, "you're good to go for a while. You'll have to reapply again in fifteen minutes and you should put your shirt back on after a half hour. You're skin's too fair to be out in the sunshine for too long until you get a good base tan going."

"I know that already Bonnie," Ron whined. "I've been blond all my life and I got sunburned a few times when I was younger. I'm careful now."

"Good, then... show me what you've found."

The brunette pulled a patio chair up next to Ron and sat down. He started to show her the different websites he'd found during his search when he suddenly froze. "Bonnie, why do you have your hand on my thigh?"

"Oh!" Bonnie quickly yanked her hand away but not without brushing up against Ron's bulging boxer shorts, "I'm sorry Ron. That's how Brick and I used to study. Old habits..."

Ron chuckled as he leaned back in his chair to stretch and yawn. "It's no wonder Brick took seven years to graduate. You distracted him so much while he studied. Well, as Ian Anderson once told me and KP, 'Nobody knows what it's like to be thick as a Brick.'"

"Ian Anderson?" Bonnie questioned. "I thought Jethro Tull sang that song."

"I made that same mistake. Jethro Tull is the name of the group but Ian is the leader of the band. We helped them out last year."

"How did you help the band?"

Ron chuckled to himself at the many stories he could tell her. "Do you remember that big flu epidemic last year? Kim and I filled in for two of the band members when they played a gig in Miami. I even got to sing _The Naked Mole Rap_ on stage during the show. Ian and the band loved it but after the first song they told the audio engineer to turn off Kim's mic."

"Really," Bonnie giggled at Kim's singing predicament and swiftly pointed to the illustration that was up on the computer screen to change the subject back to what they were there for. "I wish I could see this one up close. There's a lot of detail in the picture and we need that info if we want to make our own illustrations for the project."

Ron shifted his chair around to face Bonnie and laid his hands in his lap. "Okay Bonnie, why don't you just come out with it and ask?"

"Ask what?" she begged innocently.

"You touching me... Sitting there mostly naked... Looking at my..." Ron let out a quick breath. "I may be a bit slow on the uptake but you want to see my thing don't you?" Ron stood up and shoved his boxer shorts down to his knees. "There!" he said defiantly, "are you happy now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes and Disclaimer: Brick Flagg is off at college so Bonnie is left boyfriend-less for her Senior year at Middleton High. Fate and the Gods of Animation, (yours truly being one of them) conspire to make that problem go away... Maybe. I don't own the rights to the series _Kim Possible._ The Walt Disney Company owns all those legal things so I receive nothing for my toils here. This is just a hobby of mine.

Warning: It's time to bring this story up to its M rating. If you are underage, don't read on.

Bon Bon and the Food Chain

Chapter 3

"You touching me... Sitting there mostly naked... Looking at my..." Ron let out a quick breath. "I may be a bit slow on the uptake but, you want to see my thing don't you?" Ron stood up and shoved his boxer shorts down to his knees. "There!" he said defiantly, "are you happy now?"

Bonnie Rockwaller openly stared wide-eyed at Ron's magnificence. He was indeed at least ten inches long flaccid. "Ron I... WOW!" She moved to touch the python sticking out of the curly, matted blond grass but Ron backed away out of reach.

"I suppose you want to see it erect too," Ron harshed to the brunette. His cock swiftly became engorged with blood and stood up, fourteen... fifteen... then sixteen inches long and five inches in diameter as Ron let out a long guttural growl.

"Ron, I could never take that in my... How does Kim fit..." Bonnie muttered in total shock and awe.

"Kim can do anything," Ron chuckled as a blue glow enshrouded the phallus and it shrunk to a more manageable nine inches in length, three inches in diameter and appeared as hard as granite. The aura faded and Ron rumbled low, "This is the size she likes most of the time."

"How did..." Bonnie stammered and peered at the wonderful whopper.

"It has something to do with my Mystical Monkey Powers," Ron answered in his normal goofy voice while scratching the back of his head. "I'm not sure how but I can control how big it gets and how long I can, well, hold out... among other things."

"Are you saying you can go all night and never..." A continuous trickle of drool seeped out of the corners of Bonnie's mouth and dribbled to her chin. Her eye's left the skyward pointing point of interest and shot up to look Ron in the eyes as a wicked, barracuda smile arose. "Prove it!"

"No." Ron's cock swiftly returned to its original flaccid state and he yanked up his underwear.

"Why not Ronnie?" Bonnie groaned in disappointment as he sat down and scooted his chair up to the patio table. "Kim doesn't have to know. I won't tell her."

"She'd find out," Ron said disheartedly. His hands went to the keyboard of his laptop and hovered for a few seconds before they fell to his lap. "KP will ask and I learned a long time ago I don't lie too good so I don't lie to her no more. Now let's start on our report."

"Well, fair's fair," Bonnie purred and wiggled out of her bikini bottoms. She tossed them onto the table where they landed on his computer with two strings draped across the screen. "I saw yours so you should get a good look at mine." Bonnie slouched in the chair and spread her knees wide apart. Moisture glistened in and around the soft lips as she reached down and spread her pink, velvety folds wide open. "See what you've done to me just by letting me look at your dick? I'm so wet you could swim in my pussy lips."

"Yeah, nice," Ron said sedately, not really paying attention as he picked up her bikini bottoms with two fingers and tossed them over to her pile of homework. "Can we get to our report now?"

"No Ronnie," Bonnie purred, "I want you." She grabbed his hand and pulled it toward her sopping love tunnel. "I haven't had anyone and Brick's gone off to college. Do me Ronnie... Please!"

"No." Ron yanked his hand away and got both hands back on the keyboard.

"Please Ron." Bonnie squirmed in her seat as her hands began to work on her lower womanhood. The beginnings of a Puppy Dog Pout tried to arise but contorted on her face as Bonnie strummed her love nub. "Ron? Ron! Oh Ron Please! This is part of our report!"

"Maybe but I got six or seven more good websites for you to look at," the blond boy said as he pecked at the keyboard in total focus on the assignment, "whenever you finish with what you're doin'."

"Fine!" Bonnie grunted and frigged herself all the harder. She stared intently at Ron's hidden crotch trying to see if he was becoming aroused as he sat scrunched up against the table. Ron's face remained placid. His indifference only infuriated Bonnie all the more until suddenly she felt as if her whole body was on fire. The intense heat that centered in her love nest radiated outward and engulfed her entire body unlike anything she had experienced before. Her eyes slammed shut as one then two fingers disappeared entirely into the void that needed, no, demanded to be filled. "Ron... please," she mewed in desperation. "Ron... Ron... Ron...," became her mantra as she writhed in the chair so much she lost her balance, slid off the chair to the pool deck and rolled under the table at Ron's bare feet. Fireworks exploded in her brain shutting it down and her body spasmed in orgasmic bliss. "Ron... Roooon," Bonnie purred contently. "Ron Ron," issued from her ruby red lips before Bonnie Rockwaller fell into unconsciousness on the Sun warmed cement pool deck at Ron's feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open and she saw the sky was awash in a brilliantly colored sunset. She tried to stretch out and sit up but found the going difficult. Bonnie looked down and noticed she was firmly wrapped up in her lavender robe, lying on a chaise lounge chair a few yards from the table where the books and other homework material was still sitting. Ron was at her feet, sitting fully dressed again and smiling at her. "Are you ready to work on our report now?" he queried, that infuriating goofy grin spreading across his face.

"What... what happened?" Bonnie struggled to fully awaken and extricate herself from the cocoon of a robe. "What did you do Stoppable, tie me in here?" Bonnie rolled back and forth and finally got free.

"You conked out after you had a major organism," Ron chuckled as he adjusted the robe to only cover her still naked form. "You were so wet and sticky I didn't want you to catch cold so I tucked you in like my mom does when I go to bed." He frowned a bit and softly said, "And my name is still Ron."

"You mean a major orgasm," Bonnie giggled in remembrance of the situation, "and it was major. It was the best I've ever had, thanks to you."

"How do you figure that Bonnie?" The brunette heard the familiar voice coming from behind her chaise. She turned and saw Kim Possible standing five feet away, arms folded across her chest and a scowl on her face. "Ron never touched you once."

"Kim!" Bonnie yelped, sat up and clutched the robe to her breasts. "I-I... How long have you been standing there?"

"I saw and heard everything," Kim angrily growled and pointed to the cabana. "I was in there the whole time. I'm surprised you didn't see me when you went in to get your Sun enhancer and Ron's soda. I was only hanging from the ceiling, right over your head." When Bonnie didn't respond with anything more than a shocked stare Kim took a step forward and said harshly, "What's wrong B!? No glib comments or put downs in your repertoire to cover the sitch?! Have you put me and Ron down for so long you've run out of them!?!"

"Kim I..." Bonnie started but couldn't say anything else as her eyes watered up and tears trickled down her cheeks before the floodgates opened. "I _(sob, sniffle)_ DON'T _(sniffle sniffle)_ HAVE!!!!" Bonnie collapsed onto the chair, curled in on herself and bawled into a sleeve of her lavender robe.

A few minutes passed before the crying jag subsided and Kim sat on the end of the chaise next to Ron. "So Bonnie," the redhead sighed, "what's the sitch? Are you suddenly hot for Ron's bod?"

"Suddenly?" Bonnie sniffled and wiped her eyes and blew her nose on the sleeve of the robe, "it's not so sudden. I've been chasing after Ronnie since Pre-K."

"Since Pre-K?" Ron wondered, totally in shock. "But you pushed me down during recess in Pre-K and been dissing me ever since."

"Ah, Yeah!" Bonnie hollered in total frustration. "I was trying to get your attention and get you to chase after me!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Ron uttered, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs that were suddenly clogging his mind. "You wanted me to chase after you? I thought you were just being mean to me. Did you know about this KP?" Ron begged his girlfriend.

"Of course Ron," Kim stated as if it were common knowledge. "I was going to tell you at the time but then I wouldn't have had anyone to play ball with. I thought she gave up after a couple of months and was just mad at you after that but she kept it up so I let her be."

"Jeez," Ron whined, "I wish you girls came with instructions!" He turned to Bonnie with many questions in his eyes but only one on his lips. "Then why harsh on both KP and me all these years?"

Bonnie smugly laid back in the cushions of the chaise and practically beamed. "Do you wanna handle this one K or should I?"

"Ron Sweetie," Kim cooed and lovingly stroked his cheek, "Bonnie was trying to split us up. She was harsh on you to make you chase after her and she verbally put me down to build herself up and make herself seem more desirable to you. Can you comprehend that?"

"But you argue with Bonnie all the time and occasionally looked around for a boyfriend. What about Josh Monkey?"

"Bonnie occasionally gets under my skin and we'd go at it," Kim ceded, "and Josh was just the hottie de jour. I'd get a twinge of conscious about keeping you off the market for myself until we were old enough so I'd half-heartedly chase after some hot guy leaving the impression that you were available and also free to pursue Bonnie if you ever got a clue. I was also waiting for you to mature and express your feeling for me. I didn't like to do it though. If I lost you I would have lost myself. I can't save the World without you Ron," Kim cooed. "In football terms you'd understand, you are my front four... my offensive line. You clear the way for me to take down the Villains. As it is, you usually do your job so well you or Rufus get to the laser cannon or death ray before I can and destroy it yourselves."

"So now that you know Ron," Bonnie said hopefully with a tinge of lust thrown in, "what do you think? Would you like to be friends with me... and maybe a whole lot more?"

"It's up to you," Kim shrugged.

"I..." Ron stood up. He looked at Bonnie, then at Kim. Ron paced the pool deck in deep contemplation for a minute before he stopped with his back to the two girls. "Bonnie, if we're done working on our report for the day KP and I need to get home and do our other homework." He walked over to the table, loaded up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder never once looking at the teal-eyed brunette. "My research is here on the table for you. Call me tomorrow and I'll come over to work on it." Without another word, Ron calmly walked to the back door and entered the house.

"Ron!" Bonnie called after him and, getting no response, turned to Kim. "Was that his answer?"

"No Bonnie," the redhead smugly smiled, "he's thinking about it. Ron would tell you outright one way or the other if he's made up his mind. He likes to take his time and think through all the angles with major decisions like this one. Call him tomorrow around noon. Let him sleep in for a change." Kim raced over to the door to catch up with her boyfriend.

"I'll talk to Ron Ron before then K," Bonnie smugly smiled to herself with a barracuda smile. "Don't forget, tomorrow is Saturday."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes and Disclaimer: Bonnie is left boyfriend-less for her Senior year of High School. The Gods of Animation (yours truly being one of them) conspire to make that problem go away... Maybe. I don't own the rights to the series _Kim Possible._ The Walt Disney Company owns all those legal things so I receive nothing for my toils here. This is just a hobby of mine so please pay me with reviews.

Bon Bon and the Food Chain

Chapter 4

"It was, nice, sitting with you today," Ron said as he and Bonnie walked out of the Synagogue a few steps ahead of his parents. He turned around and smiled at his mother who was practically beaming at the two. "And I think you've made my mom's week. She's always on my case to marry a good Jewish girl like you."

Bonnie turned around, smiled at Ron's parents and gave a little wave before she turned back to the blond boy. "I know what you're talking about. I don't know how many times my mom has ordered me to start dating you. She doesn't think I'll meet a nice Jewish boy when I go off to college." Bonnie glanced around obviously looking for someone. "Where's Kim? I thought she usually came with you to Shabbat."

Ron scowled and shrugged in defeat. "She used to."

"So, what happened?"

Ron let out with a heavy sigh. "Well, she really couldn't decide on a religion to believe in. Her parents were raised Protestant but she couldn't sit through the services with all the singing they did and the Dr s P don't go to church much no more with their heavy work schedules. Kim started coming with me but then she'd dragged me to the all different churches in the area on Sunday. She never found one she liked. Kim definitely doesn't like our little Temple. Too much Hebrew she says."

"So Kim believes but she doesn't attend services any more," Bonnie concluded.

"Yep, something like that," Ron chuckled as they reached Bonnie's car. "Now she's taken a bunch of stuff from the different churches and made up her own way of doing it. Kim says she'll make a joyful noise unto the Lord but not with any group and never with song."

"Kim and her singing talent," Bonnie laughed out loud. "That sounds just like her. I guess Kim is so independent she would go out and create her own religion." Bonnie opened the car door and turned to Ron. "You're coming over this afternoon so we can work on our report, aren't you?"

"I'll be over shortly," Ron nodded. "I need to go home to change and grab something to eat first. Gotta feed Rufus too."

The naked mole rat poked his head out Ron's pocket and greedily rubbed his paws together. "Cheese!"

"Sorry little buddy," Ron said shaking his head but with a light chuckle, "no cheese. Mom's got a roast in the slow cooker. It'll be ready by the time we get home."

"Awww," Rufus groaned and slunk back in his pocket home for a pre-lunch sulk and snooze.

"Well," Ron stalled a bit as he looked over to his parents waiting at their car, "us talking like this has probably made my mom's month by now."

"Do you want to make your mom's year?" Bonnie giggled. "I could give you a big kiss goodbye."

Ron let out a single syllable laugh. "That would make my mom's year, but no."

"Why not?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet," Ron plainly stated before he let a weak smile out. "It's a big decision so give me a little more time." He quickly walked over to his parents and waved goodbye over his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron held the plastic bag out as the front door opened. "Here you go Bonnie. I bought you a coupla bottles of your enhancer gunk to replace the stuff I used yesterday... and why are you naked? Were you sitting out by the pool?"

"Except for Shabbat this morning I haven't had any clothes on since you left here yesterday," Bonnie said as she accepted the gift. "And I've been frigging myself ever since I got home waiting for you to arrive. Come in." Bonnie grabbed Ron by the wrist and yanked him in the door.

"Are we going to study out by the pool?" Ron asked as he took a few steps toward the kitchen and patio area, "or are we going to work somewhere else like the living room?"

"Neither," Bonnie stated and stood her ground. "We're studying the male and female genitals so we might as well have some visual references. I didn't like the illustrations you found on the Internet so take all your clothes off now and get up to my bedroom!" She practically ripped his t-shirt off.

Ron shrugged and slouched off his cargo shorts, boxers and sandals. "Lead the way."

"You're really going to study with me while we're naked in my room?" Bonnie begged in astonishment. "I thought you'd at least put up a little struggle. Does that mean you want me?"

"I haven't decided yet," Ron said with a slight frown then quickly brightened, "but we've already seen each other naked so..." He motioned up the stairs and smiled. As they ascended the stairs Ron asked, "When will your parents be home from their convention?"

"If things go well they shouldn't be back until Tuesday."

"You mean if your dad wins or not," Ron casually stated.

"Yes, if daddy gets to the final round they'll be..." Bonnie stopped halfway up the staircase and turned to Ron. "How did you know?"

"That your dad's a professional poker player?" Ron filled in her sentence, "I saw the trophies and bracelets as we passed by the living room yesterday. It looks like he's a very good player if he's won three World Series of Poker bracelets. Those go to the top money winner for the year."

Bonnie started up the stairs again. "Yes that's true. Have you seen him play on television?"

"Only a few times," Ron chuckled. "I'm surprised no one else has picked up on his tell."

"What tell?" Bonnie froze in her tracks and spun towards Ron as she reached the top of the staircase. "I didn't think he had any outward cues to let on how he's going to play a hand."

"It's nothing major," Ron said nonchalantly as he walked up beside Bonnie, "but your dad always looks at his cards for exactly twenty seconds whenever he's about to bluff. Otherwise he takes twenty-two seconds or more to make a bet when his hand is decent or less than ten seconds to throw in a bad one."

"Really," Bonnie mused as she slowly led the way to her room, "I never noticed that. I'd better let him know someone has found a flaw in his game."

"Where are they playing this weekend?" Ron asked in pleasant conversation as they walked down the hall to the bedroom at the back of the house.

"They're in Barbados," Bonnie huffed as she entered her room. "Mom gets to go along to lend moral support and I have to stay at home. I never get to go along to any of the fun spots they play."

"Barbados is nice," Ron stated with his goofy grin flashing, "although I prefer the beaches on St. Martin."

"You've been to Barbados?" Bonnie marveled and left the door wide open as she plopped down on the huge king size bed with her legs spread wide apart. "When?"

"KP and I had a five hour stopover there last winter on our way back from Brazil when our ride had a small problem." Ron glanced around the room, shrugged and sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. He got busy taking his things out of his backpack. "Are we going to work on our paper now?"

"Nope," Bonnie clipped as she folded her arms behind her head, laid back and looked up at the ceiling. "I'd like to talk for a while first."

"That's weird," Ron muttered and stopped unpacking his homework.

"What's weird Ron Ron?" Bonnie begged, staring at nothing on the ceiling.

"That you don't want to get started on our paper," Ron said calmly. "That we're naked in your bedroom. That you actually wanna talk to me. That I'm usually the one to procrastinate. Take your pick."

"I've heard you like to procrastinate a lot so it's not very weird if I want to every once in a while, we all do," Bonnie said as she sat up on the bed. "Me wanting to stall a bit and talk to you shouldn't be that weird considering we're working on a report right now and in light of the subject matter. That we're both naked in my bedroom... that's a little strange I'll grant you." Bonnie paused for a second or two before she softly asked, "Does that help you in your decision?"

"Nope."

"Why not Ron?" Bonnie begged in frustration. "It's only a matter of whether or not you'll stick your dick in my pussy. What is there to think about?"

"To be truthfully honest," Ron said with a growing blush but wicked grin, "what about diseases? I've only been with KP and she's only been with me. We're free and clear of any STDs. How many partners have you been with?" Bonnie stared at Ron with wide eyes and jaw down around her bare breasts. "I know those kinds of things don't happen that often here in Middleton but..."

"No no Ron Ron," Bonnie stammered, "it's a legitimate question. I just never thought you'd be that, conscious, to even think about it. I mean I thought you'd just jump my bones when I took off my robe and showed off my homemade, nearly nothing bikini yesterday, being a red blooded boy and all."

"That thought did cross my mind when you took off your robe and brushed you hand up against me," Ron chuckled. "I had a vision of us rolling around on the pool deck in heat, tumbling into the water and drowning."

"So what stopped you?" Bonnie begged, curious.

"Kim and I snuck into the indoor pool at school one night a few weeks ago before school started and we both almost drown," Ron said deadpan. "Luckily Rufus was there."

Bonnie stared at Ron for a few seconds before she had to ask, "How did that little bald rat of yours save you and Kim?"

Ron gulped hard. "Kick boards and water wings. Lots and lots of water wings."

"Oh, I see."

"Do you?" Ron asked and perked up. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"How many partners have you been with," Ron asked outright. "I mean in the Biblical sense." Bonnie's chin hit her chest in embarrassment as she muttered something to him. "What was that Bonnie? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said I'm clean!" the teal-eyed gorgeous brunette yelled at Ron and stared him dead in the eye.

"But..."

"No buts Stoppable," she growled, "I'm POSITIVE!"

Ron stared at the floor in front of him for ten or thirteen seconds in thought. "The only way you can be that sure is..."

"Is what!" Bonnie glared at him with arms akimbo.

"Well... if Brick is the only guy and you're sure he hasn't been with anyone else."

"OR!"

Ron thought for a few seconds more. "Or if you're sure the girls he's been with aren't infected."

"What makes you so sure Brick and I have done it at all?"

"Well Bonnie, I mean the locker room talk and all says..."

Bonnie let out with a long, loud cackling laugh. "The only locker room rumor I've ever discovered to be true is about your ample appendage."

"But that means you're..." Ron Stoppable stuttered and stared at the teal-eyed brunette wantonly sitting naked on the bed in front of him.

"A virgin?" Bonnie Rockwaller finished his sentence, smiled wickedly and plainly stated, "yes, I'm still a virgin."

"But I heard Brick and three of his buddies talking in the locker room last year and they said you and them... All FIVE Of You... TOGETHER IN ONE BED!" Ron panned the length of the regally sized mattress.

Bonnie let out with a derisive laugh. "If they're the three that used to hang out with Brick then those four probably have been in bed together. But not with me or any other girl."

The blond boy pondered on that tidbit of information for a nonce. "Are you saying Brick is, queer?" Ron questioned, unable to fathom the idea of someone who had bullied him all through school was anything other than a hardcore male. (Or female in Bonnie's case.)

"As queer as a three dollar bill," Bonnie mocked as she defiantly crossed her arms and legs Indian style. She smiled in satisfaction as she watched his face contort in trying to understand the soap opera plot twists he knew nothing about at the otherwise benign Middleton High.

Ron took a deep breath and raised a finger to asked something before he shook his head and glowered. He went through the motions again and hesitated. Finally he spoke. "But you and Brick dated all through high school. I even saw you two kiss once or twice."

"And Brick hated every minute of it," Bonnie laughed and fell back onto the bed. She rolled over onto her stomach and fell into a giggle fit as she told Ron, "I dated him because he was handsome and the quarterback of the football team and therefore the hottie to be seen with. It also put me on the fast track to the top of the Food Chain my freshman year. He went out with me because I uncovered his dark little secret and promised to keep it to myself if he became my boyfriend."

"You blackmailed Brick to be your boyfriend?" Ron laughed along with the brunette. "Cool!"

"Since Brick has been my only boyfriend and he wouldn't even hold my hand unless we were in public and I forced him to," Bonnie shrugged, "I played along and kept my virginity intact. I didn't plan on giving it up anyway until I got married. It's truly a gift I'd like to give to the right person."

"And you want me to be that person," Ron cooed, "how touching."

"I don't feel any touching going on here yet," Bonnie growled hungrily to the blond teen as she stood from the bed and pointed with both hands to her crotch. "Are you going to touch me here or not?"

"I guess since you haven't gotten any it's made you a bit... bitchy," Ron observed.

Bonnie plopped back down on the bed at the intuitive insight and frowned. "Yes it has, but a lot of my 'tude comes from dealing with my sisters and mom and dad. They're all snooty sums-of-bitches and want me to follow in their footsteps. As soon as I graduate and get a job I'm outta here. I'll find me my own apartment where I can live my life the way I want to. Not as Queen Bonnie but as regular old Bonnie. I actually don't want to be the Queen of Middleton High and top of the Food Chain anymore. It was fun for a while but it's gotten really disgusting lately. Nowadays I hate snarking at everybody in school except my small posse and the few friend I have."

"I can see how your meanness can be a burden, and where it comes from," Ron nodded. "KP told me about when you two were bonded together and she met Connie and Lonnie. Sheesh! Kim made those two sound like evil incarnate."

"And she saw them on a good day for only one minute," Bonnie sighed and fell back onto the bed. "I've had to live with them for eighteen years. But my mom is worse. You know we're the only two teens in Temple; That all the other kids are way younger than us or in their mid-twenties." Bonnie sighed again as her left arm draped across her eyes. "Mom wants me to outright marry you this very minute or sooner. That's a big reason been I've harsh to you all these years. She's had us married with five or six children since we were seven years old." Bonnie sat up and faced Ron. "All that will change after I graduate and get out of this house." Bonnie peered down at her hands folded in her lap and asked softly, "So, did this talk help with your decision?"

"A lot," Ron sighed in relief. "I have one more quick question before we start on our report. I'll let you know my answer when we finish."

"Ask away!" Bonnie smiled warmly and spread her arms out wide, showing off her beautiful naked form. "I'm laying myself out to you today, body and soul!"

"And I appreciate that," Ron smiled back warmly. He took only a second to frame his question. "What would happen if I said yes? I mean you're talkin about you and me becoming good close friends, right? What would happen to you in school if we walked down the hall side-by-side all buddy buddy-like? Everybody'd think you went nuts or somethin!"

Bonnie was totally unprepared for the question. "To be honest, I never thought it through that far ahead Ron." She stood from the bed and walked over to her desk. Bonnie opened the drawer and pulled out a stack of papers. "I couldn't fall asleep last night waiting for morning so I kept myself busy and got the report done."

Bonnie handed the papers to Ron who paged through the report. "Wow Bonnie, this looks good." He stopped at one page and peered warily at it before he held it out to her. "Though I think we'd better go through it once or twice."

"Why Ron?" She snatched the page out of his hand and started to read.

"Because there are quite a few typing errors." Ron pointed to one part of the page. "You misspelled a few words and used some colorful slang in a coupla places. Cock holster and one-eyed snake in the grass?"

"Oops!" Bonnie giggled and blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes and Disclaimer: Bonnie is left boyfriend-less for her Senior year of High School. The Gods of Animation (yours truly is one of them) conspire to make that problem go away... Maybe. I don't own the rights to the series _Kim Possible._ The Walt Disney Company owns all those legal things so I receive nothing for my toils here. This is just a hobby of mine.

Bon Bon and the Food Chain

Chapter 5

"I liked the artwork you've done on these transparencies," Ron said holding up a few filmy pages as he sat on the floor next to Bonnie's desk. "Ill remember to stop by the A/V department and get an overhead projector on my way to class Monday. Where'd you get em done?"

"I went to that open-all-night stationary store downtown," Bonnie said from her desk chair as she edited their report. "I can't believe they were so busy that I had to wait in line for fifteen minutes at three in the morning."

"You stood in line?" Ron begged in disbelief.

"Yes, why?"

"Cause you told me earlier you hadn't worn any clothes since I left yesterday except for Shabbat. Did you stand in line in the altogether?" Ron let out a boyish snicker at the idea of Bonnie standing around in a public store with no clothes on.

"No, but as a matter of fact," Bonnie paused in her editing and tittered, "I drove there in the nude and put on a skirt and t-shirt before I went in then I immediately took them off when I got back out to the car."

"Really?" Ron's eye's lit up, "Kinky!"

"It's only kinky the first time you do it," Bonnie laughed. "I just love to drive around town at night in the buff with the top down. The wind is blowing all around me, caressing my body. It's so calming. I feel so... free."

"I know what you mean," Ron said nonchalantly as he started to peruse the pages coming off the printer.

"Wait a minute!" Bonnie turned in her chair and faced Ron. "You've driven around town buck naked? On that little blue putt putt scooter of yours?"

"Nope, not on Old Blue," Ron shook his head as he stretched out his legs on the floor at her feet, "but KP and I had to sky dive to a lair on a tropical island one time and I lost my pants on the way out of the plane."

"So?"

"I was going commando that day," Ron groaned. "Luckily Kim was able to tie together a few palm leaves so I could continue with the mission. On the way down I felt so... unrestrained." The look on Ron's face said it all to Bonnie. She knew he had experienced near-Nirvana.

"Hmmm. Nude sky diving," Bonnie pondered aloud as she fingered her chin with a digit, "I've always wanted to try that. Do you want to go with me sometime?"

"I'd love to do that Bon Bon?" Ron laughed aloud. He suddenly caught what he said, back-peddled across the floor to the foot of the bed and cringed into a ball, curling up in fear. "BONNIE, I mean BONNIE! I didn't mean to call you Bon Bon! It just slipped out!"

"That's okay Ron Ron," she giggled at his distress. "You can call me Bon Bon but only when we're alone. I don't want anyone else calling me that, okay?"

"Sure Bon Bon," Ron smiled as he crawled back over and faced her.

"And if we become very close friends I'd be willing to walk down the hallways of Middleton High arm-in-arm with you... even naked if you ask me to."

"That'd be a sight," Ron chuckled at the mental image. "You and me walking down the halls, naked as a pair of jaybirds. That'd give Mr. B a heart attack fer sure."

Bonnie took the last few pages off the printer and scanned them. "Our report is done Ron. Can you tell me your decision now?"

"Yes, I guess I can," Ron frowned and let our a heavy sigh. "I think it'd be asking to much to ask you to go up against the Food Chain at school just so you and I could become friends... with benefits or not. The whole school would tear you apart so, I guess my answer is no."

Bonnie sulked and pouted as she got up and paced the room for a minute before she sat down on the floor in front of him. "I understand your concerns for me Ron. It's noble of you to think of others before yourself." She held up her hand to stop the protest he was about to mount. "I know you're a selfless person and worried about what would happen to me in school. I can handle myself Ron so you don't need to fret about that. I understand it's in your nature so I can't blame you for thinking of my well being before the situation you're in with Kim. And I know you're thinking of Kim's needs too. You might love her but she only wants you for the sex and to help her out on her missions. That's why she had her tubes tied; So she can totally have you at any time and not worry about getting pregnant. I got K's number," Bonnie wickedly smirked. "She appears to be philanthropic with all the good she does but she's really about the press she gets from that work. I've read all the stories about your missions. I've seen the TV news reports and listened to the interviews. From what I've pieced together she's never given you the props you deserve and I'll bet she's the one who gives out the wrong spelling when your name does come up. You always say you've got her back so taking care of her sexual desires is just part of that deal; A deal you've made with the Devil if you asked me."

Ron was about to raise his voice in defense of his longtime friend when the front doorbell rang and they both turned to look at the open bedroom door. "Who could that be?" Bonnie asked. "Tara is at her grandma's this weekend and none of my posse dare to come over without calling first. It's a rule with us in case we have a boyfriend or someone over." Bonnie went to her closet and donned her lavender robe before heading for the door. "I'll be right back."

Two minutes later Bonnie came back into the bedroom holding a thin padded manila envelope. "It was a delivery, for me."

"Who's it from?" Ron begged innocently.

"There's no return address," the teal-eyed beauty stated, unsure of what to do with the object as she pinched and prodded the missive. "It's padded so I can't tell what's inside but it feels like there might be something small and solid in there."

"Well, there's only one way to find out what it is," Ron chuckled, "unless your parents have a spare x-ray machine lying around the house."

Bonnie shed her robe and tossed it on the bed before she ripped open the end of the envelope. She warily peered in and shrugged as she pulled out a single sheet of paper and read it. "This says I should go to 16901 Spring Canyon Road apartment number 2 for a surprise." She held up the page and ripped something off the bottom that had been taped to it. "There's a door key attached to the page."

"It looks like you have a mystery on your hand," Ron slyly stated and stood up to read the piece of paper. "Are you going to go?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't," Bonnie shrugged and went to her closet to pick out some clothes and get dressed. "We're done here so we have the rest of the weekend free." She turned to Ron as she was about to slip on a tartan plaid skirt. "Do you want to come along?"

"Travel to an unknown lair and maybe face off against who knows what?" Ron snickered. "Sounds like a typical day for me and KP."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie pulled her white convertible into the parking lot of the apartment complex and stopped in front of the designated building. "So Mr. Expert in gaining entrance to unknown locales, what do we do?"

"Well," Ron pondered the situation with a finger scratch of the chin, "normally KP and me would go in through the ventilation ducts after getting the lowdown from Wade but since you have the key..."

"Do you think it's safe?" Bonnie playfully begged in mock horror. "Maybe it's one of those White Slave Trader's places where they lure unsuspecting girls to and then drug them and ship them off to be sex slaves in Saudi Arabia or Timbuktu or Boise."

"_Isn't that what you've been begging for? To become The Ron's love slave?"_ Ron thought but played along and said, "Hey no big. I got your back but if you're afraid I can call Kim for backup."

"Bring Possible in on this?" Bonnie spat in disgust, "Never! If it turns out to be nothing she'd hold it over me as being afraid of my own shadow!"

"So," Ron opened his door and got out, "let's see what's up." They wandered around the building trying to locate apartment number 2. Bonnie spotted the number on a door and pointed it out to Ron but as she took a step toward it he held her back. "Knock first," he suggested with a playful grin. "If it is White Slavers I'll fight them off while you scream bloody murder and get away."

"You'd save me?" Bonnie queried in utter astonishment, "after all I've put you through for the last fourteen years? I would've thought you'd love to see me get kidnapped and sent off to some foreign land like San Jaun Capistrano as a sex slave."

"Bonnie," the blond boy chided the brunette, "I might not have liked what you did to me and KP for the last fourteen years but you explained the sitch to me. I never hold a grudge so yes, I'd defend you to the best of my abilities. I'm okay fighting off the henchmen but when it comes to laser cannons and such..." Ron reached back and gingerly rubbed his laser cannon damaged butt crack as he looked over the building and smiled. "There doesn't seem to be any major power supplies going into the place and I don't hear any extra generators so I don't think there are any laser cannons or death rays in there."

The two walked up to the door and Bonnie knocked. They waited. Bonnie knocked again and they waited some more. "It seems nobody's at home." She took the key from the envelope and stuck it in the lock. "Well, here goes nothing." She turned the key and pulled open the door. It swung freely until it was open wide.

"Hello?" Bonnie yelled as she and Ron leaned partially into the spacious front room. (Ron made sure Bonnie was beyond the door frame just in case someone was hiding inside and suddenly shoved the door outwards toward them.)

"Nope, nobody's home," Ron said before he noticed a note taped to the inside of the door. He pulled it off and handed it to Bonnie. "Here, this is addressed to you."

Bonnie read aloud:

_Miss Rockwaller,_

_I've been watching you for quite some time now and understand the situation you are currently in. You are a much nicer, kinder person than what you let on in school and it all derives from your home life. _

_If you promise to redeem yourself and put away your Queenly ways this apartment is yours. The rent and utilities have been payed for a full year so you need not worry about anything monetarily to occupy this apartment except your food and long distance phone calls. The only recompense I request is your reform in school towards the people you've been hardest against. You know who I'm talking about so I won't say any more._

_Enjoy your new life,_

_A Friend_

"Ron," Bonnie squealed in delight, "someone is giving me an apartment and the only thing they ask is that I get rid of Queen Bonnie!"

"Wow," Ron marveled, but with very little surprise in his voice, "that's just what you told me you wanted to do earlier. It looks like the Big Guy upstairs was listening."

"I know Ron, I know," Bonnie practically sang as she scanned the fully furnished apartment but oblivious to Ron's lack of shock with the sitch. "I really love the decor. Whoever set this up really knows my style." She stopped in her musings and turned to the blond. "Ron, do you know what this means? No more Queen Bonnie! I don't have to worry about the flack I'd get from home so I can be nice to everyone!" She threw her arms around Ron's neck and hugged him tight.

"That's great Bonnie," Ron said half-heatedly with a lot of concern in his voice as he tentatively returned the embrace. "You might not have any worries about your home life but you still have to get through the rest of the school year."

"I'm not worried about that!" Bonnie practically screamed with joy as she broke from Ron's arms and spun around and around with her arms outstretched and head tilted back in the middle of the room. "I'm free of Queen Bonnie and a great institution will fall come Monday."

"Institution?" Ron pondered as he watched the elated brunette flit about her new apartment checking out every little nook and cranny. "What institution are you talking about?"

"Why the Food Chain of course," Bonnie wickedly smiled, came back over to him and patted his shoulder. "Come Monday I'm going to tear down the Food Chain and make everything right in my life. You'll see."

"Maybe Bon Bon," Ron shook his head in disbelief. "After all my experiences with you, deep down I'm a bit of a skeptic. I'll believe it when I see it on Monday."

"And if the Food Chain is mere dust come Monday," Bonnie wrapped her arms around Ron's neck again and took him by surprise by giving him a peck on the lips, "will you reconsider your deal with Kim and our future relationship?"

"If you're willing to proudly hold my hand and walk me from my locker out to your car after classes end Monday I'll reconsider." Ron broke from Bonnie's arms, pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "But right now I'm suppose to call Kim. She's expecting me to call at three o'clock." Ron held the phone to his ear and beamed. "KP! Yeah we're almost done with the report. No Bonnie hasn't been snarky to me all day. What? No we should be done soon. I'll call as soon as I leave. I love you. No I love you more. Okay we love each other a lot. I'll see you soon. What? At the tree house? Sure if the workers have finished the soundproofing and shoring up the floor. I'll come right over as soon as we're done. Yeah KP, Bye!"

Ron closed up his phone and turned to the brunette. "I bought us about an hour. Do you want to start moving in?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Ronald, who's your friend?" the older balding man asked as he walked up, set down the tool box he was toting and stood next to the door of the apartment. He leaned against the wall as he watched Bonnie take a load of clothes inside.

"Oh hi Mr. G," Ron chimed as he shifted the load he was carrying and stopped to shake hands and talk. "You know Bonnie Rockwaller from Temple don't you?"

"This is little Bonnie Rockwaller?" the gentleman begged with arms spread wide, about the same width as his grin as she came back out to the car. "I didn't recognize you with that bright, wonderful smile. Usually you are so serious and dour. A real mean little snip of a girl. You can't be Bonnie Rockwaller. You're smiling and happy!"

"Hi Mr. Goldberg," Bonnie practically sang, "you're right. That was me before. Now that I'm moving in to this apartment I'm turning over a new leaf."

"I know you're moving in," the thin balding man stated. "I'm the owner of the building and the apartment manager. I also do a lot of the repair work so if you have any problems you come to me and I'll see to fixing them." He pulled a business card out of his shirt pocket and held it out to her.

"You're the one who rented the apartment to my friend?" Bonnie asked as she handed her armload of unmentionables to Ron and accepted the card. Ron stumbled a bit and took the large pile of clothing into the apartment. "Could you tell me who he or she is? I'd like to thank them for their generosity."

"You don't know who rented the place for you," Hiram Goldberg said, playfully wagging his finger at her, "and that's the only stipulation he or she told me with the rental. They want to remain anonymous."

Bonnie peered warily at the adult for a few seconds before she shrugged and smiled. "Okay. If that's what the person wants I can live with it."

"What?" Mr. Goldberg took a step back in shock, "you're not going to try and weasel it out of me? That is so unlike you."

"No," Bonnie reached in the back seat of her car and got another armload of clothing, "that was the old me. I have a new place to live and a new attitude. I'm going to try and be a nicer, sweeter Bonnie."

"And I think she can do it," Ron affirmed as he came back out to grab another load. "Bonnie can be tenacious when she wants to be but she's a real pussy cat if she doesn't."

"Of that I'm well aware," the older man said shaking his head after Bonnie went into the apartment. "Did you know that Bonnie's mother wanted my Sarah's secret blintz recipe and, when they couldn't negotiate, Mrs. Rockwaller sent in her daughter?" Hiram slowly shook his head more and pointed to the apartment. "Man, the fight that Kasnik put up with my Sarah before she got what she wanted!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Ron chuckled. "Bonnie can be a hothead sometimes. She's been on my case for the past fourteen years but I think she's finally coming around to the good side of life, kaynahorah." He pulled down the skin under one eye with a finger and winked at Hiram with the other, warding off the evil eye. "This apartment will help a lot."

"So I've heard," Mr. Goldberg said with a wink of his own to the blond boy as Bonnie came out the door again. "Say, didn't I see you two sitting in Shabbat this morning?"

"Ah-yep yep," Ron chimed. "We've been working on a school project together so we hooked up this morning to plan out our day."

"What about your Kimala?" the older man asked the brown-eyed boy. "She used to sit with you quite a bit."

"Kim's gone her own way religion-wise," Ron informed his old church friend.

"I always thought that girl was a little mishegeh," Hiram Goldberg slyly remarked.

"Ot gaist du, Hiram!" Ron said in exasperation, "there you go again! Kim is not a little crazy, she's just got a different view of the Big Guy that we do."

"Wait a sec," Bonnie said in shock as she grabbed Ron and spun him around to face her. "Since when do you speak Yiddish?"

"Oh that," Ron nonchalanted and blushed. "I know a few words and phrases."

"Some of us old fogies get together after services and have been trying to teach Ronald here," Hiram Goldberg said with a laugh. "Unfortunately, he only uses the odd phrase when he is Kaas... when he's angry."

"Sorry Hiram," Ron apologized, "but you know I always get mad and defend KP if anyone says anything bad about her."

"I know Kiddishel," the older man kindly chimed and hugged Ron. "You're a good man to stand by your Kimala, even when she's wronging you by not believing in what you believe in. Well," he said as he straightened up and stepped back, "I'll let you two get on with your move. I can't stand around all day and kibitz, I need to fix a leaky faucet in apartment ten." The older man picked up his metal toolbox and waved as he walked away.

Ron went to the car and picked up Bonnie's computer tower. "I'll help you get your computer up and running but then I gotta go."

"I understand Ron," Bonnie sighed. "Kim is probably waiting in the tree house for some hot Mystical Monkey Lovin' from you." She picked up the flat screen monitor, keyboard and mouse and followed Ron into the apartment. "I just want you to know you and Kim will be welcome here. Whenever you two want to come up for air and take a break you can come over here... though it won't be the same as at my parents house since we can't sit out by the pool naked."

Ron set the tower in a lower cubicle of the desk and crawled underneath to plug it in. "Are you so sure this place isn't like your parents house in that respect?"

"Of course," Bonnie said as she arranged the pieces of equipment on the desk and fed the wires and cables to him. "Wait. What do you mean?"

"Didn't you know?" Ron finished hooking up the cables, scooted out and stood up. He took Bonnie's hand and led her to the large sliding glass doors in her bedroom. Ron slid the curtain out of the way and pointed to the pool area that was only twenty feet from her ample patio. "This is a clothing optional apartment complex and most of the tenants are European immigrants who are practicing nudists. The apartments completely surround the courtyard so no one can see you from the street."

Bonnie looked out on her porch for the first time. The ten by fifteen foot cement slab littered with chairs, tables and lounges opened out on an area that had a full sized pool, sauna and tennis courts. There was also a small open lawn with picnic tables and a kitchenette under a fake chickee canopy. One older couple was playing tennis wearing only sneakers and more adults were lounging around by the pool getting a complete tan. There were even a few kids playing in the pool without suits.

"Radical!" Bonnie chimed happily. "I don't have to lose my tan and become white as a sheet."

"There's nothing wrong with looking white as a sheet," Ron playfully harshed. "I've been pulling off that look my entire life."

"Yes you have," Bonnie sheepishly groaned before her barracuda smile erupted onto her face, "but I still think you'd look a lot healthier with a nice tan. Now that we're friends you'll be coming over here a lot and I expect to see you with a good healthy golden glow about you in a few weeks."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself Bon Bon," Ron said as he turned and walked back out to the front door. "Come Monday we'll see if the Food Chain falls and we become friends."

Bonnie grabbed Ron's arms preventing him from getting anything else from the back of her car. "Why don't you go to Kim now. I'll finish up here and then I can meet my new neighbors and start on my next project."

"What other project do you need to work on Bonnie?" Ron queried. "Is it for school?"

"It has something to do with school and the fall of an institution."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes and Disclaimer: Bonnie is left boyfriend-less for her Senior year of High School. The Gods of Animation (yours truly is one of them) conspire to make that problem go away... Maybe. I don't own the rights to the series _Kim Possible._ The Walt Disney Company owns all those legal things so I receive nothing for my toils here. This is just a hobby of mine.

Warning; Major lemon in this chapter. If you are underage, you should not be reading this story.

Bon Bon and the Food Chain

Chapter 6

Kim laid perfectly still atop the bare naked blond boy on the old sofa in their tree house. Every so often her pelvis would grind and bounce for a three or six seconds but it would swiftly become still again as quickly as it started. "Ron Sweetie," Kim purred, "you seem a bit preoccupied. What's the sitch?"

"I'm sorry KP," Ron moaned. "Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"I'm having the time of my life," Kim cooed and kicked her hips into gear again. This time they kept going. "It's just," she took a second to quell a hitch in her breath from her amorous efforts before she continued, "you don't seem to be having as much fun as you usually do." Kim raised up to straddle Ron in a cowgirl position with her hands grasping onto his ears for support as she continued their carnal dance for another minute. Suddenly she stopped and quizzically asked, "Did Bonnie break the truce and get snarky with you after you called me?"

Ron reached up and fondled the redhead's breasts, tweaking the nipples between thumb and forefinger. "No no it's nothing like that KP." Kim went back to work atop her Ron. "I might be a bit preoccupied with the report for Health Class but Bonnie... well actually, Bonnie is changing. She's going through a few things so she's going to be a lot nicer to you and me come Monday. That's if I can read my Bonnies."

"Why would Queen Bonnie change her evil ways?" Kim questioned as she leaned back and slowed her pace to a mere grinding hip undulation. "She has been and always will be a cruel, wicked bitch Ron." Kim punctuated the words cruel wicked and bitch with extra high, extra hard hip thrusts on Ron's stiffy. "A leopard can't change its spots and Bonnie can't help but be a spiteful, uncaring..." (Again with the high hard bounces on Ron's cock.)

"I think you're wrong KP," Ron said cutting off her tirade and, because of his scarred back, shifted a bit to get more comfortable on the ratty old couch. "Bonnie and I had a nice long talk while we were working today and I found out a lot about her life. Did you know most of the grief she lays on us starts at home? Then when we were putting the finishing touches on the written report she got a special delivery. It was a note from someone with a key to an apartment. I helped her move in and I think the change in location will also lead to a change in her attitude."

Kim leaned forward a tad, grabbed Ron by the breasts and squeezed hard digging her fingernails into his skin. "YOU SPENT EXTRA TIME WITH THAT HUSSY INSTEAD OF COMING HERE TO SATISFY ME?"

"OWKPSTOPIT!" Ron howled in pain and clutched her wrists. He pinched in just the right places and Kim quickly retracted her talons from his chest.

"Ow yourself Ron," Kim growled, wrenched her arms away from the hold and rubbed her wrists. "Where did you learn that release grip? I never taught you that."

"Ah, KP... I've been training a few weeks each year at a secret ninja school for the past few years," Ron chided the bare-assed girl on top of his cock. "Don't you think I'd pick up a trick or two while I was there?" Kim laid back down on top of him and stilled her movements, never taking his cock from her pussy the entire time. "I've even learned how to kill a woman while in this particular position."

"Really?" Kim purred and lightly scratched at his chest, "show me."

Ron wrapped Kim's arms and torso in a tight embrace as his legs captured hers. His MMP blue aura engulfed both of their bodies as Ron's embedded phallus started to expand and lengthen in the wet warmth of Kim's womanly folds. She struggled to extradite herself but to no avail. "Ron Stop It!" Kim ordered, which quickly turned into a desperate plea. "Stop Please! That Really Hurts!"

Ron's wicked countenance amped up a few notches. "I could rip you apart like this and you'd bleed to death in seconds if I'd keep going." The blue aura faded and Kim shuddered in orgasmic ecstasy before she visibly relaxed as Ron's cock shrank back to the size she preferred. Kim let out with a bliss-filled sigh.

"Wow, that was..." Kim gulped a few breaths of air to compose herself while cuddling into Ron's chest, "... Wow-Worthy! I know you've learned a lot at Yamanouchi but not something like that!" Kim's own wicked grin grew. "I want to be the only one who'll experience that little aspect of your abilities, and we will try it again sometime... but maybe not quite as big next time."

"If you want to KP," Ron frowned as she slipped her hips into gear again. "Kim, can I ask you a question? And I want a straight answer."

"You know I'm always straight with you Sweetie," Kim cooed. Her face contorted when another small orgasm pulsed through her body. "Oh Ron you are just so sexy. Give me a shot now."

Ron trembled for a few seconds as he shot his sperm into the spayed girl. Kim's minor tremor amped up into a five-point-o earthquake that rippled throughout the redhead's body. She collapsed into Ron's embrace with a content smile on her lips.

"KP," Ron said softly, "what's the real reason you got yourself fixed? I've told you a coupla times I'd eventually like to have children."

"I know you say you want kids Sweetie," Kim groaned lightly as she snuggled further into his arms, "but I don't want them. They'd take me away from my first love, helping others and fighting against Shego. You know I live for my missions." Kim reached up and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. "But you also know you're my second and most beloved." Slowly, every so often, her hips bounced on Ron's rod. Not once during the entire session did Kim release Ron's stiff meat pole from her wanting womanhood. "I know you really don't want children, you just say that to tease me Ron. You're too much of a kid yourself to raise a brood of babies. You'll always be child-like Sweetie. That's one of the many things I love about you but I'm just trying to save you the embarrassment of trying to be a father and failing." Kim pumped her hips a few times in bliss before she settled into Ron's loving arms again to zone out for a minute.

"Are you ready for round seven?" Ron queried the redhead in his arms. The only response was a hungry growl from deep within Kim's throat as she sat up on his dick and gyrated her hips again.

"Nine Ron," Kim finally purred as she got back to the joy at hand, and body, "I think you missed a couple." She kicked it up a few more notches and bounced wildly on Ron's stiff pole. "Longer Sweetie," Kim groaned. "Go all the way in to the back of my uterus."

Ron complied and frowned at the girl who had been his friend for a majority of his eighteen years on the planet. "So, you don't think I'd make a good daddy?"

"No Ron, you're too immature," Kim huffed and whimpered as she whipped her hair back over her shoulder. "You'd play with the kids on their level and forget to play with me on mine. I need you Ron. I need you just like you are right now." Kim's body spasmed again in her ninth orgasm of the afternoon. She collapsed on top of him again and purred in utter delight. "Shoot me Ron. Do it to me one more time."

Ron growled in exasperation as he filled her pussy with another load of semen. "How much longer do you want to go KP? Aren't you tired yet?"

"I'm still a bit itchy," the red head purred. "Maybe another two or three more rounds Sweetie." Kim sat up in the cowgirl position and latched onto his ears as she started in again in her heated pleasure. "Why do you ask?"

"It's coming up on dinner time and I'm hungry," Ron groaned as he looked over to Rufus on a shelf designed for him. It had a mini frig full of cheese and doll's bed for him to lie on while watching a small television. "I'm sure Rufus is hungry too. I also promised Bonnie I'd be back this evening so we can practice our presentation."

"That's a great idea Ron," Kim sputtered as her hips went flying in unadulterated pure pleasure. "You've never been very good talking in front of a class. You need to focus on only one person in the audience," she suggested as she pumped her hips furiously. "That or picture everybody without any clothes on. That way you won't get nervous." Kim paused in speech for a second before she yelled, "Shoot!"

Ron complied and let loose a small load of sperm into the quivering, sterilized redhead's pussy. Kim collapsed into Ron's arms in absolute, total exhaustion.

The blond boy heard Kim's cell phone ring with a special song and looked down at the now out-of-it redhead. Ron laughed softly as he reached down, fished the phone out of her Capri pants on the floor and took the call. "Kim Possible's personal boy toy. Hi Monique."

"Ron where's Kim I gotta talk to her!" Monique said rapidly on the other end of the line.

"Kim's asleep right now," Ron said softly as to not disturb the snoozing girl on top of him, his phallus still snugged in her crotch. "Can it wait or do you want me to take a message and pass it on?"

"Tell her some major changes are blowing into Middleton High," Monique enthused. "Bonnie Rockwaller is calling all of her posse and telling them to ditch their current lifestyles and prepare for an education without the Food Chain!"

"Bonnie's tearing down the Food Chain?" Ron quietly begged excitedly with a laugh. "It must mean the end of life on Earth as we know it."

"That's not the only indication of the end of the World," Monique squealed. "She's telling everyone she's going to be close friends with you and Kim before homeroom is over Monday morning! Maybe even sooner than that!"

"Hang on hang on," Ron chuckled and nudged the sleeping beauty in his arms, "let me wake Kim up for this. KP! Kim, Monique has some Earth shattering news for you!"

Kim stirred in Ron's arms and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. "This better not be about a sale at Club Banana," she harshed at her lover as she snatched the phone from his hand. "I was having the most wonderful dream where we just set a World's record for the longest love making session. We went at it nonstop for a whole month!"

"I think you really want to take this call," Ron slyly urged.

Kim talked to her girlfriend and started pumping on Ron's cock as the news came in. Her smile grew and she increased her pace with every new tidbit of information. Kim poked Ron a few times during the conversation, signaling his to give her a quick shot of special Ronshine. By the end of the call Kim was moving so hard and fast on Ron's solid prick she was almost bouncing off the walls of the small room in utter glee, riding and poking Ron in one continuous orgasm that lasted for a total of five minutes after she hung up.

"Do you realize what this means Ron?" Kim begged excitedly as she dropped her phone on the bed and collapsed atop Ron again. She nuzzled her nose into Ron's shoulder and hugged him tight.

"That you and Bonnie won't be at each other's throats?" Ron guessed with a grin as he stroked her fiery red mane splayed across his chest.

"No Ron," Kim sat up and playfully slapped his chest a little too hard making him wince. "Well yes there's that but it means one of my lifelong dreams might come true! Bonnie and I might..." Kim shut her mouth and grinned like the Cheshire Cat in dreamy revelry.

"What dream is that KP?" Ron begged in curiosity.

Kim snuggled back into Ron's protective embrace and sighed a heavy sigh. "I don't dare voice it Sweetie. I don't want to jinx the dream." Ron started to raise a protest but Kim patted and stroked his cheek in reassurance. "No Ron, let it go for now. I'd like to come along with you when you go over to Bonnie's this evening. I'm going to call her now and see if it's okay."

Kim opened her phone again and speed dialed a number. When the call connected Kim said, "Hey B, it's K. I just got an unusual phone call from a friend. Are you really going to tear down the Food Chain?" Kim started to slowly move her hips again.

"You'd better believe it K," Bonnie slyly smirked over the phone. "I've already started the dismantle."

"That great," Kim enthused as her pace on Ron quickened. "I understand you and Ron need to practice your presentation for a while this evening. Do you mind if I tag along and watch? I've learned a few tricks over the years to help Ron with his studies."

"Practice our present?" Bonnie pondered aloud then realized what might have happened. Ron may had changed his mind about being her boyfriend and wanted to come over. "Ah, no, I don't mind if you come over with Ron. As a matter of fact I want to talk with you one-on-one about a few things too. Say, I was just getting ready to go out to dinner. Do you two want to join me?"

"We'd love to meet you for dinner," Kim said nodding her head to Ron for his approval. Ron shook his head no. "Wait a minute, Ron doesn't agree." Kim muted the cell phone. "What's wrong Ron? Don't you want me to come along with you to Bonnie's apartment?"

"It's not that KP," Ron denied. "I just thought we could go over there and I could cook dinner for us all."

"B, change of plans," Kim unmuted and said into the phone. "Ron wants to cook dinner for us. Is Tara with you?"

"No K," Bonnie replied. "Tara is out of town for the weekend so I'm all alone. Come over as soon as you can. I can always go for some of Ron's fine cooking. He did a super job when he took over the cafeteria a few years ago."

"Tell her we'll pick up some groceries and be right over," Ron said to the redhead, still impaled and grinding happily on his cock.

Kim's wicked grin grew as her hips kicked into high gear again. "We're going grocery shopping and be over in a half hour." Kim poked Ron in the ribs getting another wet shot in her crotch. "Wellll, it may be a little longer."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: The series_ Kim Possible_ is wholly and legally owned by the Walt Disney Company and its subsidiaries. This is only a hobby to keep my mind from decaying into a withered up lump of gray matter. (It's happening anyway but writing seems to slow down the process.) The Gods of Animation are taking care of the sitch... or are they? Ron is resisting big time. Warning: More lemony goodness.

Bon Bon and the Food Chain

Chapter 7

Kim pulled her mom's minivan into the parking spot for visitors and shut off the engine. "I didn't know there were apartments so close to our homes Ron," she said to her best friend and lover. "If we didn't go to the store to pick up all these bags of groceries we could've walked over." The two teens grabbed the eight or nine bags out of the back seat and walked to the door of apartment number two.

"Yeah, we're only two blocks from your house and three from mine," Ron informed his friend of fourteen years, "and we're really close to the high school too." Ron stopped in his tracks a few yards from the door. Kim noticed he had halted and waited for him to catch up. "KP, I need to tell you something before we go in. The apartment complex has a few rules you might not be comfortable with or like."

"What kind of rules Ron?"

"Wellll," Ron stalled a bit trying to decide how to break the news. Kim set herself in a stern pose that conveyed to Ron her displeasure with his hesitation. Ron sighed and set himself for the worst. "It's a clothing optional complex."

Kim thought for all of one second before she shrugged and continued toward Bonnie's apartment. "No big."

"But KP," Ron protested as he followed behind her, "what about your reputation? I don't want you to get into any trouble if someone takes a picture of you in the all-together."

"I'm a human being Ron," Kim berated her blond boy and slowed her pace to let him catch up. "I wasn't born with clothes on and I take them off whenever I take a shower or change for bed. My clothes aren't welded on to my body you know. We get naked all the time in the tree house and my bedroom nowadays Sweetie." She blew him an air kiss since both of her arms were full.

"But what about your reputation?" Ron protested again.

"My reputation will survive if someone sees me sans t-shirt and pants. It's won't be the end of the World. In fact, it might actually help my rep like it has some for of the actresses in Hollywood. People won't think of me as a teenager anymore but as an adult and someone to be taken seriously."

Ron thought for a second then nodded in understanding. "Well, if you don't mind then I won't either. Gee Kim, you're attitude sure has changed since your dad caught us in mid organism a week after we first started doing it."

"That was a bit embarrassing," Kim tittered and blushed, "but I don't care any more about how others feel about me. Daddy may squawk a bit but mom made him realize we're adults now and you and I will be letting our hormones run free. At least he's not threating you with a ride on the next deep space probe anymore."

"I guess," Ron chuckled as he knocked on the door. "Now your dad's talking about testing out all the gadgets and gizmos for the next probe on my genitals. He's talking drills, scoops, hammers and lasers."

"Lasers?" Kim laughed, "you've been there and done that."

"Hi Ron Ron, hey K," Bonnie chimed as she opened the door in only her lavender robe. "Come in and get comfortable." The brunette took a few of the bags from Kim's hands and led the couple into the kitchen.

"Thanks Bonnie," Kim said when relieved of a part of her burden and looked around the apartment. "You have a great little place here."

"Yes, I'm lucky," Bonnie sighed as she set the groceries on the counter. "I don't know who, but someone gave me this apartment for free so I can escape the pressures at home. It's a Godsend and I'm going to pass along my good fortune. That's why I want to tear down the Food Chain at school and become friends with you two." Bonnie peered teary-eyed at the couple. "That's what my benefactor wants because I've been so terrible to you... so I should apologize for heaping all my problems from home onto you."

"It's no big," Kim nonchalanted with a dismissive flick of the hand.

"I'm sorry Kim but I think it is a big. A BIG big!" Bonnie shot back as she swiftly took Kim off guard by wrapping the redhead in a bear hug and crying on her shoulder. "I've been terrible to you for all our lives. I can't bare to think of what I've done to you... And especially what I've thought of doing at times."

"Bonnie," Kim firmly returned the embrace and rubbed the brunette's back with both arms, relishing the closeness, "you're only human. You can only take so much grief from Connie and Lonnie before you either break down or shunt it elsewhere. I understand you were only passing along what you experienced at home. It's nurture verses nature and you were nurtured that way."

"I might have been nurtured to be a bitch but it's not in my nature. I tried to fight my upbringing at first." Bonnie sniffled and raised her head from Kim's shoulder. "I've seen how other people live and I've wanted to live like that for so long. Now I have the chance to do it... and I need your help."

"What can I do to help?" Kim queried, not sure where the brunette was taking the conversation but interested anyway.

"I want you and Ron to stand by me," Bonnie firmly stated as she stepped back from the redhead and looked her dead in the eye, "and I want you to kick my behind if I slip up at any time. If Queen Bonnie rears her ugly head, I want you to bitch slap her from here to Lowerton until I straighten up and fly right."

"Are you talking literally or figuratively?" Kim asked in slight jest.

"That's entirely up to you," Bonnie said with a giggle. She started to untie her robe. "I'm not sure if Ron Ron told you about the apartments but they have a few perks I like."

"Are you talking about clothes being optional?" Kim asked as she kicked off her white sneakers, took the hem of her crop-top shirt in hand and started to inch it up her chest. "I've always wanted to try that lifestyle."

"Well, here's your chance," Bonnie smiled as she shed the robe and tossed it over a chair at the kitchen table. "Would you like a hand?"

"Yes, please and thank you," Kim playfully giggled as her crop top t-shirt slipped over her head leaving the redhead with breasts bared. She stood still with her shirt in both hands, arms raised above her head. Bonnie took the cue and worked the buttons and zipper of the Capri pants, sliding the material over Kim's wide hips. "Panties too if you'd be so kind."

Bonnie gazed into Kim's emerald eyes and saw... desire? No, lust! The brunette smiled her barracuda smile as she complied and slid the filmy crotchless material down Kim's sleek toned legs to her bare feet and gasped at the sight. "Oh, when did you start shaving down here? I thought you would always remain natural and keep the bush you were growing," Bonnie mock-queried as she scratched a fingernail at the bare, smooth skin around Kim's quim.

"Yeah that's right," Kim realized what the brunette was talking about. "I usually let the cheer squad shower and leave before I'd take my shower and tidy up the locker room. I began to shave it clean after Ron started to eat me out daily during lunch. He kept complaining about getting hairs stuck between his teeth and on his soda can. What about you? I thought you always shaved yours into a close-cropped landing strip." Kim pointed to the neatly trimmed on the sides but bushy growth between Bonnie's legs as the brunette knelt on the floor in front of her.

"Ive been letting the strip grow out since we bunked together at that cheer competition camp. I saw your bush and like the look so much I thought I'd let mine grow out a bit. I almost went natural but it got too itchy." Bonnie practically purred as she rubbed the back of a finger over Kim's clean shaved area. "I might try totally shaving now, you look so delicious down here and I wouldn't mind if someone started eating me out." Bonnie's finger slid through the length of Kim's womanhood eliciting a moan from the redhead.

"I've never been with a woman before," Kim confessed with a blush. "I've only been with Ron... although I have had the hots for you for a long time. Our rivalry has fueled a fire in me. It's been a dream for us to...you know."

"I know K," Bonnie quietly sighed. "I've seen it in your eyes whenever we argue about anything and I'm sure you've seen it in mine. I haven't been with anyone. I wanted Ron to be my first but he's too loyal to you. Will you be my first partner?"

Kim gently pulled Bonnie up off the floor and swiftly wrapped her arms around the naked brunette, smashing their bodies together and pawing her behind. "As I said, that's been a fantasy of mine since forever... but didn't you and Brick ever, you know what?"

Bonnie returned the embrace and chuckled. "Like I told Ron Ron, Brick is gay. I kept his secret and in return he played the arm candy to keep me on top of the Food Chain. There isn't anyone in our class that worthy enough to take his place so I thought maybe Ron might do when he made the football team."

"I thought Brick was a little too, Brick-ish, to be straight," Kim giggled. "His hair was always too nicely coiffed and he paid way too much attention to his own muscles. Well, that's his lifestyle and I'll leave him to it. Ron on the other hand is no Brick I'm happy to say."

"You're not shocked Brick leans to the Josh Mankey lifestyle?" Bonnie begged. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Nope it's his choice, just like Josh." Kim's hands wandered up and down Bonnie's back. "I'm just glad I found out about Josh's preferences before I got too deep into that relationship and who am I to put down boy-boy action when I'm about to try a little girl-girl action myself right now?" She turned her head to Ron who was busy at the sink. "Ron Sweetie, would you like to join us in the bedroom? You have my permission to be Bonnie's first guy."

"Thanks KP but you two go ahead," Ron answered as he opened a package of noodles and slid them into a pan of water. He had shed his clothes and donned a full length apron to cover his front while cooking. "I told Bonnie I can wait til she proves she has changed and the Food Chain is gone Monday." He held up the one quart pan of water. "I'm gonna get dinner started right now. It'll be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Shall we see what we can accomplish in twenty minutes?" Bonnie slyly begged as she broke from Kim's strong arms and led the redhead by the hand into the bedroom. They left the door wide open as the two lay down on the king sized bed and immediately started to grope and kiss, exploring their new partner's body for the first time. Of course Bonnie and Kim had seen each other naked many many times over the years in the locker room and shower at school but this was the first time either had laid a hand on the other. (In a sexual manner that is.)

They lingered in the kiss for a minute before Kim backed out and sighed. "I've been watching your body develop over the years and I must admit I got a little jealous when your tits grew and mine didn't." To emphasis her point Kim massaged the brunette's c-cup globes. She paid particular attention to the skin at the base of the firm mounds of flesh knowing from experience that that area is highly sensitive.

"Oooooh K," Bonnie groaned in ecstatic pleasure.

"Ron always goes for the nipples," Kim informed her new friend as she briefly tweaked the pointy nubs before going back to her first target, "but I've always found the area under the breasts to be more sensitive and arousing."

Bonnie mimicked Kim's moves and moaned, "I see what you mean." One of the brunette's hands meandered down Kim's firm toned stomach and slipped between her legs, "But this is what I want to play with." Bonnie smashed her mouth against Kim's as her tongue and fingers danced in their respective openings.

Kim's whole body immediately stiffened in a huge orgasm letting loose a flood of juices, both her own and the remains of Ron's multiple shots from only a half hour previous. Surprised, Bonnie backed out of buss and pulled her slit sluiced hand up between their faces. "Wow, your dam just burst."

"Sorry I came so fast," Kim tittered as she took a quick lick of the juices, "but that's not all me B. It's a combination of both me and Ron and I'm always ready to explode after a session like we had today."

"You two were making out before you shopped for groceries and came over here?" Bonnie begged

"From the time he left you this afternoon until we left to go grocery shopping," Kim proudly confessed. "I was riding Ron while you and I were talking on the phone and I just love walking around with his stuff sloshing around inside me. Sometimes I can go the whole school day while holding Ron's deposit in my..." She let out with a girlish titter. "It makes me feel like a naughty little girl."

"Talk about multi-tasking," Bonnie laughed. "I don't think I could make love and talk to someone on the phone at the same time, but holding it inside... I'd love to try that."

"It takes a little practice and muscle control," Kim bragged as she pulled the brunette closer. "I've gotten to the point where I can talk to Wade about a mission while doing my homework in my head and bounce on Ron's stiffy, all at the same time." Her hand went to Bonnie's love hole and started to maneuver about, "Although Wade doesn't like it. He claims he gets seasick when the Kimmunicator bounces around so much." Kim bit the Kimmunicator's watch strap with her teeth, removed the watch from her wrist and spat it onto the bed.

"I... mmmph don't know if I want to get to that point," Bonnie grunted as Kim hit the right spot between her legs. "I think I'm going out of my mind right now and I love it." She shuddered and groaned when her very first lesbian-type orgasm hit her like a freight train.

The two girls laid in each others arms for a few minutes enjoying the closeness. Finally Kim quietly spoke. "So, that was nice and if it means Queen Bonnie has permanently left then we'll have to do it more often."

"That wasn't nice," Bonnie enthused, "that was absolutely... Wow! You just gave me my second orgasm K!"

"Are you telling me you haven't been with anybody?" Bonnie shook her head to Kim's query. "And you haven't masturbated at all until yesterday while you were with Ron?"

"No Kim," Bonnie shook her head again. "I was aiming to remain a true virgin until my wedding night when I'd give my pure, unadulterated body to my beloved."

"So, why did you put the move on Ron yesterday?" Kim asked and ran her clean right hand through Bonnie's short locks. "You practically threw yourself at him. If Ron gave in to your whim you wouldn't be so chaste for you wedding night."

"I'm sick of waiting for Mr. Right," Bonnie pouted and laid back on the bed. "We're Seniors now and I'm anxious to get on with my life. At first I wanted to steal Ron from you because you're my rival and he's turning into the star running back. I thought if I could take Ron away from you it would be something to laud over you and maybe find Mr. Right in the process."

"You thought Ron might be Mr. Right?" Kim asked incredulously.

"Why not?" Bonnie demanded, "he's a great guy. He's loyal to a fault and a great cook. Plus he can fight a bit and clean and sew to boot. There aren't many guys out there like Ron Ron." Bonnie folded her arms over her face. "Besides, both our moms already have us married so why not please them."

"Moms," Kim tittered and propped herself up on one elbow to face her former foe, "I know what you mean. Ron's mother doesn't think we should be together and my mom wants us to be happy and get married right after we graduate. But I also know what you're saying about Ron. I've known in the back of my mind that we'd be together for the rest of our lives since first grade. When he confessed his love for me during that mission last year, all those thought came flooding in and I remembered all he's done for me over the years and all of his talents. My heart just melted. I decided then and there to marry Ron after high school and get my tubes tied so I could keep him sexually satisfied." Kim giggled. "And he is a sexual maniac, more so than I am."

Bonnie rolled onto her side to face Kim and she became very serious. "But Ron told me he wants kids sooner or later and you went and had that operation. How are you going to hold onto him when you've crushed his hopes of becoming a father?"

Kim frowned. "I know Ron and he only says that because he thinks that's what his mom and dad want to hear. They have Hanna now so they don't really want or need any grandkids, and if they do then Hanna can give them some when she grows up."

"Are you so sure K?" Bonnie asked. "You know he's Jewish like me and we like to pass our family name on from generation to generation. I know my dad is totally devastated that the Rockwaller family name dies with me, Connie and Lonnie. He's become so desperate he's been thinking of adopting a boy and changing the last name to Rockwaller but he can't find a Jewish boy to adopt."

"I didn't know that about your religion," Kim said in shock as she sat up. "I used to go with him to Temple but it was never talked about or covered in a sermon or anything. I hope I haven't made a mistake by having my tubes tied. Sometimes it's irreversible."

"Are you saying you'd consider having kids with Ron if you could reverse the operation?" Bonnie begged.

"For Ron, I'd do anything," Kim stoically stated. "I'd even cut off all my hair and give my good left arm!"

"Don't you mean your good right arm?"

"Nope," Kim giggled, "I'm left handed if you haven't noticed."

"I guess that leaves me high and dry in the husband department," Bonnie groaned as she flopped back onto the bed. She frowned in deep thought. "You don't suppose..."

"What?"

Bonnie's barracuda smile shone as she posed, "You don't suppose Ron would consider converting to Mormon? That way he could have both you and me as wives."

Kim giggled at the suggestion. "I don't know, you'd have to run it by him. Besides, you haven't had sex with Ron or any other guy yet. You might not like it and only want to dance with girls between the sheets."

Bonnie's barracuda smile morphed into an all out wicked smirk. "If that happened you'd be the one who'd have to convert to Mormon so you could have two mates."

Ron poked his head in the bedroom door as he took off his apron. "Are you two done yet or do you want me to put dinner in the fridge so you can spend some more time bonding?"

"Bonding!?!" Kim and Bonnie yelled as one in utter disgust.

They looked at each other and Kim chimed, "Jinx you owe me a kiss."

"I thought the usual jinx is a soda?" Bonnie said in confusion. "Isn't that what you usually call?"

"Ron and I are adults now," Kim giggled and blushed, "so we've upped the ante for a jinx." She leaned in and whispered in Bonnie's ear, "The next jinx I win with Ron will be an extra orgasm or maybe him taking my other cherry." Kim leaned in further and kissed Bonnie full on the mouth for five... ten... twenty seconds. As their lips parted Kim quipped, "Just collecting my prize. Let's go eat now."

"That's a whole lot better than a soda," Bonnie sighed. The two girls rolled out of bed and followed Ron into the kitchen to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: The series_ Kim Possible_ is wholly and legally owned by The Walt Disney Company and its subsidiaries. This is only a hobby of mine to keep my mind from decaying into a withered lump of mush. (It's happening anyway but writing slows down the process.) Our teens are Seniors at Middleton High and Bonnie Rockwaller is lonely since Brick is off to college. The Gods of Animation are taking care of the sitch... or are they? Ron is resisting big time but Kim stepped up nicely.

Bon Bon and the Food Chain

Chapter 8

Bonnie Rockwaller leaned back and stretched out. "Oh Ron Ron, that was simply delicious!"

"Oooooh Yeah!" Kim Possible enthusiastically echoed before she gave her guy a peck on the cheek and purred, "De-licious."

"Tweren't nothin," Ron Stoppable dismissed with a flap of his hand to the two lovely naked ladies, one on either side of him. "But it makes me wonder if I can cook better without clothes on. I certainly felt more creative while I was working."

"Remember that feeling Ron," Kim warily warned. "I doubt if your mom will allow you into her kitchen in the nude and my mom may have reservations about it too. I don't think you'll get the chance to cook in the buff again very soon."

"You can always come over here and, cook," Bonnie slyly stated as she leaned on his shoulder and doodled on his chest with a finger. "Maybe I'll even let you prepare some food in the kitchen."

"Yeah right," Ron nervously laughed and pointed to Bonnie. "Cook in the bedroom. I get it."

"Ron, Sweetie," Kim cooed and latched onto his other arm as a little Puppy Dog Pout began to show, "your great meals always leave me a bit itchy. Would you scratch me for a few minutes?"

"Bonnie and I were going to practice our presentation, but I guess it can wait for a few minutes," Ron said rubbing the back of his neck as he stood up to get away from all of the attention. "I don't think we should impose on Bonnie so maybe we should return the minivan to your mom and head to the tree house."

"We can all use the bedroom," Bonnie suggested pointing to the room. "I feel a little itchy myself and I think I've proven myself enough to you and Kim to show we can be close friends." She giggled at him. "Or do you still insist on waiting until Monday when I walk naked with you out of the school to my car?"

"You're going to walk naked through the halls and out to the parking lot on Monday?" Kim queried. "Where did that idea come from?"

"I told Ron I'd prove myself as a friend one way or another," Bonnie affirmed with a laugh. "Even if I had to walk down the hall with him on my arm and me totally naked."

"Ah-yep yep," Ron laughed along. "We're gonna see if we can give Mr. B a heart attack."

"I think you might be in slight violation of the school dress code if you weren't wearing any clothes," Kim laughed along with the two teens. "Maybe you should only wear your underwear in the hallways and wait until you're off school property before you strip naked and moon Mr. Barkin. You might draw some attention but you don't want to get detention."

"That wouldn't work K," Bonnie said shaking her head with a titter. "The Middleton PD would arrest us for indecent exposure if we were naked outside of the school grounds. You know they like to patrol around the school at the end of the day just to catch the bad boys speeding off in their souped-up cars. But I do like your idea of wearing only our underwear in the halls." A wicked grin slowly spread on Bonnie's face as an idea formed. She began to laugh raucously.

"Noooo!" Kim's eye's shot open wide as she gaped at the brunette, "you're not thinking... But it would definitely send a signal that the Food Chain has ended." Kim began to laugh out loud along with Bonnie at the idea.

"What... what?" Ron begged and began to laugh along with the two women, unsure what they were talking about.

The two female hyenas finally calmed down and Kim shook her head. "It can't be underwear. I don't own a bra and all of my panties are crotchless now, when I wear them."

"Really?" Bonnie squealed. "You are a naughty little girl. What did you do with all of your old panties?"

"The tweebs needed some material to make a parachute for one of their rockets."

Bonnie stared at Kim like the redhead had just taken a long walk off of a short pier. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to spend the day in swimsuits then. You do own a decent suit besides that one-piece from Swim Team?"

"Yes!" Kim said excitedly, "my gold bikini would be perfect!" Her face set in sheer determination as her mind went to work on a plan. "But just the three of us won't make that much of an impact. We need to get the whole Senior class in on this."

"That true," Bonnie snickered and got up from the kitchen table. "Oh this is just too good to be true." She ducked into her bedroom and swiftly returned with her cell phone. "I hope the weather is nice on Monday."

Ron quickly got up, turned on the television in the living room and switched to the weather network. "Clear skies and 80 degrees... but it might rain in the late afternoon," he read the information on the screen.

Kim went to retrieve the Kimmunicator from the bedroom where she had taken it off during her tussle with Bonnie. "That's acceptable. If it rains we'll be dressed to get wet."

Bonnie speed dialed a number. "Marcella, it's Bonnie. I want you to spread the word to all the girls. Dress code for Monday is swimsuits only, but be modest. Tell them not to push the dress code too hard. We're doing this to emphasize the collapse of the Food Chain."

"Wade," Kim said into the Kimmunicator watch as she came out of the bedroom, "I need you to email or text message the entire Senior student population of Middleton High."

Wade looked oddly at Kim for a split second then shrugged. "Sure Kim. What do you want me to write in the message?"

"Tell them the dress code for Monday is swim attire. We're going to shake the pillars of education to the ground."

"Is there a reason for this sudden desire to cause chaos in school?" Wade asked as his fingers flew over the keyboard composing the message.

"Tell them it's in celebration of the demise of the Food Chain."

"I gotcha," Wade's smile brightened. "Dressing correctly is a basic fundamental of the Food Chain and this little exercise will be a solid signal of it's demise."

"Well worded Wade," Kim complimented. "Just make sure they understand the school's dress code should be considered in their choice of suits. Tell them nothing too risqué."

Bonnie absentmindedly nodded to the person she was talking to on the phone as she checked her fingernails, "That's right Marcella. Pass the word and if you have any questions, call me back. Ta." She hung up and immediately speed dialed another number. "Hi T it's B. How's your grandma?" Bonnie nodded at her blond friends answer. "That's good. Tara, I hope you're sitting down right now. What? Well, you know my deepest wish in the whole world, right? It's come true! No I'm not lying! Someone gave me an apartment! No I mean it! It's a great little place not far from school. Anyway, in celebration I'm demolishing the Food Chain and we're going to shake up the school in the process. On Monday we're all going to class in our swimsuits. You heard me alright, swimsuits! To heck with dressing for the Food Chain! You're in? That's super! Call me when you get back into town and you can come over and see for yourself. Yep, see you tomorrow evening." Bonnie smiled like the Cheshire Cat as she hung up the phone. The cell immediately rang with a Gregorian Chant telling her she had an incoming text message. Bonnie pulled up the message and beamed. "Your friend Wade is fast," the brunette said to Kim, "but don't you mind if he can see you without a top on?"

"Wade has seen me and Ron in the buff and making out so much it doesn't even faze him anymore." The redhead had Ron's red hockey jersey on and was rolling up her Capri pants and panties in a ball. "Sorry to eat and run B but Ron has a job to do and he doesn't want to include you until Monday's events run their course."

"I understand," Bonnie sighed. "I don't like his reasons, but I understand."

"I'm glad you see my point Bon Bon," Ron said as he came out of the kitchen in just his cargo pants. Bonnie spotted Kim's shirt sticking part way out of one side pocket and his boxers poking out of the other. He was carrying his sneakers in one hand with his socks tucked in the tops of the shoes. Kim's sneakers were peeking out of his front cargo pants pockets. "The dishes are mostly done and the rest are in the dishwasher. I have the kitchen set up the way I like it but you can move things around to suit your needs."

"I'm sure the way you have it set up is the most ergonomic way of doing things," Bonnie said to her newest boy friend as she poked her head in the kitchen and saw it was spotless. "I can adjust."

Kim grabbed Ron's arm and towed him toward the front door as she said to Bonnie, " I'm sorry you and Ron didn't get to practice your presentation but if you want to do it tomorrow give us a call and we'll come over." Kim opened the door and tossed Ron bodily through it. "We should be done taking care of the itch by say, eight AM." She followed her boyfriend out the door and waved to the apartment's new resident. Kim suddenly stopped in her tracks and lustily leered at Ron as he casually walked over to the vehicle. "Better make that early afternoon." Kim was a redheaded blur as she raced to the minivan and had it started before Ron opened the passenger side door.

Bonnie waved to the couple as they drove out of the parking lot and onto the street. She suddenly realized she was standing naked in the open, four feet from her front door. Bonnie cautiously peered to one side then the other before she let out with a loud, "BOOYAH," swiftly ducked back into her apartment and closed the door.

"Well, I guess it's time to get organized," Bonnie said to herself as she gazed around the apartment, nodded her head and went to the bedroom. She looked at the pile of blouses, underwear and socks sitting on the floor next to the dresser. "That pile first," she affirmed and set to work. She folded and arranged the undergarments in the top two drawers before she opened the bottom one. "What's this?" Bonnie questioned as she pulled a beautiful, dark mahogany stained jewelry case out of the drawer. She ran her fingers over the intricately carved top, marveling at the artistry. Bonnie finally noticed the small brass key sticking out of its lock in the front of the case. She gently turned the key and the lid popped open all by itself. A brass figure of a bear, dressed in a silly hat and sitting on a unicycle, folded up as the lid moved out of the way. The bear started to spin in place as if it were dancing on the one-wheeled bike to the Looney Toons theme song. "The Music Goes Round and Round," she chuckled, "how appropriate. My life was a Looney Toon but now it's turning around." Something inside the case caught her eye. Bonnie pulled out a necklace on a 20 inch, fine silver chain with a single, large red ruby dangling at the bottom. She quickly put the necklace back in the box and picked up a pair of matching earrings with large rubies. "Wow," she enthused, "they look like match my belt buckle." Bonnie spied a small folded piece of paper that had been under the earrings. She pulled it out and read it.

_Bonnie,_

_I saw these at Jimmy Ding, the Bling Bling King's store and thought they'd match your ruby belt buckle. Just a little positive reinforcement to persuade you to move on with your life._

_Your Friend_

Bonnie's body began to violently tremble as her teal-hued eyes welled and then flooded with tears of joy. "I will move on with my life!" she wailed and collapsed onto the floor in the heap of shirts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"As always, thank you for scratching my itch Sweetie," Kim cooed as she watched Ron got up and walk to her bedroom trapdoor. "I'll come over to your house tomorrow and we'll watch TV or maybe spar for a bit in the backyard."

"Yep, see ya tomorrow KP," Ron said as he reached the stairs. "I love you."

"Ron...wait," Kim said and got up from the bed. She padded barefoot over to him and put her arms around his neck. "Do you think I made a mistake when I got my fallopian tubes tied?"

"Kim," Ron sighed as he returned the naked girl's hug, brought her in close and kissed her forehead, "whatever you want is okay by me."

"No it isn't Ron," Kim moaned and broke away to don her robe. "I think you seriously want to have children in the future and you don't want to tell me because you think I'll get upset."

"KP, it's your body," Ron ceded, trying to hide his frown and disappointment by turning his back to her. "You can do whatever you think is right."

Kim gingerly took his hand and led Ron back to sit down on the bed to talk. "But you should have be in on that decision Sweetie. We're partners and I just realized you might want to pass along your family name. I didn't take that into consideration when I unilaterally made the decision to have the operation."

"But it's too late now." Ron's chin hit his chest in resignation as he got up and sat back down at her desk to face her. "The damage is done and you can't have kids."

"It isn't completely over Ron," Kim confessed as she went to him and sat in his lap. "I had what is called a tubal ligation. Dr. Infanté tied off my fallopian tubes so no ovaries could be fertilized, that's all. It is reversible and the success rate is up around 98 percent."

"98 percent," Ron chuckled, "that's an A if I ever heard of one. I ain't never got an A but I know what one is."

Kim giggled at Ron's obtuse observation. "That's right. So... should I get the reversal so we can have kids in the future?"

Ron thought about it for a whole two minutes as Kim sat quietly in his lap and occupied her time by playing with his cowlick and nibbling on his earlobe. "KP... it's still up to you. As much as I want kids of my own someday I know you don't wanna get pregnant and miss out on your missions."

"Our missions Sweetie," Kim cooed and stroked his cheek with a crooked finger. "We're partner now, remember?"

"Well, as I said," Ron let out a heavy sigh, "it's up to you. It's your body and your decision. The sacrifice of a few for the many, or something like that."

"You know what it would mean if I got the reversal," Kim slyly murmured as she tickled her finger around his ear.

"That your dad would start measuring me for a space suit for the next probe headed to the Sun?" he laughed.

"Maybe," Kim conceded, "but it'd also mean we'll have to curtail our playtime a bit and maybe look into other types of contraception."

Ron smiled his goofy grin as he pulled Kim in close and hugged her tight. "I guess that means I'd better have dad start buying stock in the rubber industry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, can we talk for a minute?" Kim queried as she walked into the kitchen and cinched the sash of her snow white robe.

"What is it Kimmie?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked as she closed the dishwasher door and started the cycle. "Has Ronald left?"

"Yes, he just headed off for home. I... I think I may have made a mistake when I had the surgery to prevent me from becoming pregnant," Kim sighed and sat at the kitchen table. She laid her arms out straight on the surface and placed her chin on the tabletop. "Did I make a mistake?"

"What brought about this thinking?" the good doctor asked as she sat down next to her daughter and placed a gentle hand on Kim's arm.

"Well," Kim paused a second to gather her thoughts, "I didn't realize how important it is to Ron to have an heir, someone to carry on his family name. I guess I was more concerned with our missions and wasn't looking at all of the angles. I now think he really wants to have kids."

Ann Possible smiled smugly at her daughter. "That's why I told you to go with the tubal ligation. I knew you'd eventually change your mind."

"Really?" Kim nervously laughed and sat up. "You always seem to be a step ahead of me in most things medical."

"I am a doctor and have had some experiences that I can draw on," Dr. Possible confessed and patted her daughter's hands folded on the table. "You almost weren't born because of the same decision I had to make with your father twenty years ago."

"You had your fallopian tubes tied?" Kim begged in astonishment.

"Almost," Ann Possible stated. "You're father and I had just graduated from college and were getting married during the summer. I was facing my grueling internship and your father was looking forward to spending long hours on his rocket designs. We came to the mutual decision not to have children because we wouldn't have time for them. Luckily, I had a great professor I could confide in and she convinced me that we'd eventually change our minds. She was the one to suggest tubal ligation for me so we could continue to be sexually active but your father and I went through all the options and decided to simply use other means of protection for our very active sex drives."

"Ewwwww Mom! Too much information!"

Ann let out a deep throaty laugh and smile. "Where do you you think you and your bothers came from?"

Kim's face soured. "It's just picturing you and daddy doing...EWWW!" She let go with a violent shudder.

"I suppose that means you don't want to know your father and I still get it on regularly," Ann laughed.

"MOM!!!"

"Anyway, what does Ronald have to say about the situation? You have talked to him about it."

"Yeah," Kim let out a heavy sigh and laid her chin on the table again. "He's being totally supportive about the whole sitch but not very helpful. Ron says it's my body so it's my decision... although I can see it in his eyes that he really does want kids later in life. I'm surprised I didn't seen it before."

"I'm not surprised you missed it," Kim's mother smugly chuckled. "You get so focused sometimes you don't see the whole picture. Your Martial Arts training has taught you to think fast and act faster so you sometimes miss a lot of the details."

Kim pondered that for a minute and perked up. "I do, don't I." She got up and hugged her mother. "Thanks mom for the talk."

"So should I contact Dr. Infanté and tell her you want the reversal?"

"Not just yet," Kim warily said, "I want to think things through this time. Something new has popped up today that might cloud the whole sitch."

"There's one more thing you should take into consideration," Dr. Possible warned. "You travel all over the globe on your missions and you might run into some nasty men who wouldn't think twice about raping you."

"I have thought about that mom," Kim acknowledged. "That was a major factor in getting the operation in the first place." Kim walked to the kitchen door as she started to head back to her bedroom.

"So it wasn't all about being able to take advantage of Ron's personal, MMP enhanced assets?" Mrs. Dr. Possible smirked to her daughter. "I look in on you two once in a while and have seen some of the things he can do with his... thing. I think the Mystic Powers may have increased his libido too."

"I know you watch us every once in a while mom." Kim turned in the doorway and practically beamed with a light pink to her cheeks. "And Ron's sex drive is a little bigger than normal from what I've heard around school. His MMP enhancement was the deciding factor in the first case and may be again in this decision!" She left the kitchen and headed off to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: The series_ Kim Possible_ is wholly and legally owned by The Walt Disney Company and its subsidiaries. This is only a hobby of mine to keep my mind from decaying into a withered lump of mush. (It's happening anyway but writing slows down the process.) Our teens are Seniors at Middleton High and Bonnie Rockwaller is lonely since Brick is off at college. The Gods of Animation are taking care of the sitch... or are they?

Bon Bon and the Food Chain

Chapter 9

Kim Possible laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling, the sheets barely covering her naked body below her exposed bellybutton. She had abandoned wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt to bed a few months ago when she and Ron officially became adults and he started satisfying her to exhaustion and slumber. It was easy enough to merely slip on a robe if she needed to leave her room and Kim found she simply loved the freedom sleeping unencumbered by nightwear afforded her. Unfortunately, this night she didn't reach the arms of Morpheus after Ron had left. She stared in deep concentration, her brow furrowed, at no particular spot on the ceiling as the Sun came up and illuminated the room.

_BeepBeepBeBeep_

Kim arose, donned her pure white bathrobe and picked up her Kimmunicator watch. "Hey Wade, what's up?" she asked after she turned on the device and saw his face smiling from the screen.

"Kim, you need to log on to the website and answer all your email," Wade said and took a sip from the cup at his side. "You have over seventy emails in response to the message you had me send out yesterday."

"Seventy!" Kim exhaled in astonishment, "that's almost the entire Senior class!" She sat at her desk and set the watch off to the side so Wade could see what she was doing. Kim turned on her computer, brought up the website and logged into the special section where she could view and respond to any emails received. She scanned the subject heading for the first few messages. "They look to be confirmations to the message."

"I've gone through the responses," Wade mentioned from the Kimmunicator watch, "and all but three say they'll be at school Monday morning with swimsuits and bells on, but not much else."

"Great. How many students haven't responded yet?" Kim queried as she dove into the daunting task of reading all of the mail.

"There are only five students who haven't answered yet," Wade stated as he looked over the information coming up on one of his monitors. "My data shows the message is also starting to seep down into the Junior and Sophomore classes too. If the trend continues, you're looking at ninety-six percent of the entire student body showing up in bathing suits tomorrow morning."

"Thanks for the 411 Wade," Kim sighed and continued to read all of the emails. "Is there some way to separate the three emails from the students who won't be dressing down from the rest?"

Wade swiped his hands over the keyboard just once, his fingers swiftly dancing, before he sat back and grinned. "The three responses are highlighted now. If you want, you can send a general response to all the others and only handle those three separately."

"You rock Wade," Kim enthused as she composed a general letter of thanks for the support to the unusual request and the reason for the move. She sent it out and attacked the three emails saying they wouldn't be coming to school in swim attire. Being diplomatic, Kim told them to stand by their beliefs and that she understood their convictions but warned them that they might come under ridicule for not bowing to the majority. She wrote she would try to squelch any such attempts if they arose but couldn't be by their sides for the entire day and they would be on their own. "There, that might convince them to participate but in case it doesn't, that they should be prepared for the few who won't like them for not partaking in this exercise." Kim turned to her Kimmunicator watch. "Is there any way to contact the five who haven't responded yet?"

"I've conducted a little research and found that four of them are out of town or out of their service area for the weekend and won't be back until this evening."

"And the fifth?" Kim queried her Web Meister.

"Monique hasn't responded to the message at all. I'm not really sure what's going on there," Wade said taking a sip of soda. "Maybe you should call her yourself."

Kim looked over to her cell phone and saw she had turned it off and plugged it in to recharge when she and Ron had arrived in her room. "I have my cell turned off and her computer is on the fritz right now. That's why I haven't received any messages from Monique." Kim checked the charge and unplugged the phone from its charger. As she powered up the small communications device it immediately began to ring.

"Hey Monique, how's it hanging?" Kim giggled into the phone as she noticed her friend had filled her message center.

"Kim girl!" Monique's voice came through the speaker extra loud, "it's about time you answered that damned phone of yours!"

"Sorry Mo," Kim begged with a titter. "I turned it off when Ron and I got home and plugged it in to charge. I totally forgot about it until now."

"Wellll," Monique calmed down a bit, "okay. I suppose you were a bit distracted by your bodascious blond boy toy."

"Just a bit," Kim giggled. "So, why the urgent need to talk to me?"

"I'm trying to figure out what is going on in that whacked-out brain of yours," Monique harshed to her close friend. "Are you trying to get suspended or maybe just draw a month of detention? Did Ron screw you so hard your brains leaked outta your ears?"

"Monique, this is simply a celebration of the demise of the Food Chain," Kim said defensively. "No one should get into any trouble from this little demonstration. What we're doing is completely within the limits of the school's policies."

"Yeah maybe," Monique conceded, "but you know there'll be a few students who will push those limits and wear practically nothing."

"I warned against that in my email and if they do," Kim informed her friend, "then it's their heads on the line, not mine."

"And if a whole lot of students decide to take advantage of the situation and dress too risqué?" the African-American beauty who was all over the gossip scene in high school asked.

"What have you heard Mo?" Kim wondered warily.

"There was an immediate run on suggestive swimwear at Vicky's Unrevealed yesterday at the mall after your message was sent out," Monique informed the redhead, "and the sports store had a run on mens Speedos as well. Now I know the ones wearing said swimwear are responsible for their actions but I think Barkin will come down hard on the instigators too."

Kim thought about it for a couple of seconds before she turned to her Kimmunicator watch. "Wade, can we..."

"I'm already on it." Wade was furiously typing away and didn't look up when he cut her off. "I'm sending out another message warning of the consequences of under dressing and I'll prepare a legal defense strategy in case Mr. Barkin does come down on you and Bonnie."

"Have I ever mentioned that you rock Wade?" Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and returned her attention back to the phone call. "So Mo, have you decided what you'll be wearing to school tomorrow?"

"Kim girl," the redhead could practically hear the smirk coming over the airwaves, "you don't want to know beforehand what I'm wearing but I'm sure we'll meet up in detention at the end of the day."

"How much did Miss Vicky charge you for your new suit?" Kim laughed into the phone. "I hope she gave you a decent discount as a fellow mall employee."

"It was an even swap," Monique laughed back. "One barely there bikini for a slinky mesh dress that won't be put on display until next spring. I find it simply amazing that we're receiving our line of summer clothes for next year and fall ain't barely started yet."

"Really?" Kim queried. "What can I swap for one of those new, next year dresses?"

"Girlfriend, yours is already put aside, with a few special modifications." Monique let out with a long, loud laugh. "I think you should wear it to school over your gold colored bikini tomorrow."

"A mesh dress," Kim whined. "Then I'll be covered up more than everyone else. I want to take part in this display of support for the end of the Food Chain and Bonnie, not to maybe undermine it."

"Kim girl don't even worry about that. I'm coming right over to make the final fitting. If you don't like it I'll put the dress back in stock, but I know you'll love it and might even want to wear it without the suit for Ron."

"You've peaked my imagination," Kim giggled in anticipation. "I'll get my suit on and wait for you."

"I'm on my way! TTFN!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"KP," Ron said over the phone to his girlfriend, "I'll be wearing the only tank top I have but I can't decide between my beige swim trunks and the sandy colored ones for Monday."

"Ron," Kim groaned in exasperation, "they're the same exact thing except different colors and either of them will go with your yellow tank top."

"Will they go with my Huarache sandals too? I think they're earth tone."

"Yes Ron," Kim giggled at Ron's lack of fashion sense, "they are. They'll go with either of your swim trunks but if you want me to come over and lay out your clothes for tomorrow I can."

"That might not be a bad idea KP," Ron said in relief. "That way we'll be coordinated and look like a real couple. A couple of what I don't know."

"Okay Sweetie," Kim sighed. "I'll be over an hour early tomorrow morning to wake you up properly and help you get dressed."

"Aren't you coming over today?" Ron begged in confusion. "I thought you said you'd come over to watch TV or spar for a while. Maybe you're a little itchy too."

"Monique and I are getting our ensembles together for tomorrow," Kim said looking over to her girlfriend sitting on her bed who was fiddling with the dress. "I've been ignoring her way too much lately so we're spending a little girl time and we might go out shopping later. Why don't you spend the day with Bonnie and work on your report? I might drop by later tonight to check over your homework again and we can watch a movie or spar."

"So you're still religiously swearing off sex on Sundays?" Ron queried. "I guess I can live with that. I'll see you later, I love you."

"Ron," Kim became very serious, "I just want you to know I haven't made up my mind if I'll reverse the ligation or not. This is one decision I don't want to make in haste like I had done in the first place."

"Your instincts are always right the first time 'round," Ron sadly groaned. "If you decide to not have kids, well, I guess I can live with that."

"We'll see Ron," Kim said unsure of herself, "we'll see. I really do love you."

"Later KP," Ron stated and hung up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Which one do you think I should wear tomorrow Ron Ron?" Bonnie asked as she held the two different suits up in front of her almost naked body, one at a time. The only things she was wearing were her new ruby earrings and necklace and a two inch wide belt loosely draped around her waist that was secured with her ruby belt buckle.

"I liked the suit you had on out by the pool Friday," Ron chuckled as he leaned back into the sofa and stretched out, "but I'm not sure if you can't wear that one to school so I choose..." his finger hovered between the two choices, "...that one."

"That's the one I was thinking of wearing," Bonnie said joyfully as she tossed the other swimsuit over her shoulder through the bedroom door. "It almost matches my teal eyes."

"I can't tell the difference between teal and greenish blue," Ron shrugged with both hands, palms up, in the air, "I just like the suit and you looked good in it when you modeled it earlier."

"I understand you're color blind Ron but you have great instincts," Bonnie said with a gleam in her eye as she sat down next to him and patted his arm. She curled her legs underneath her body to one side and sexily leaned on Ron's shoulder. "Kim isn't the only one who can do anything and overcome all obstacles."

"You don't have to butter me up or build up my confidence," Ron laughed and twitched at her advances. "I'm happy with the way things are going in my life and nobody needs to stroke my ego no more." Ron fingered one of the earrings Bonnie was wearing. "Those are some mighty fine baubles you have on, I ain't never seen you wear em before. Where'd they come from?"

"My friend hid the earrings and necklace in the dresser drawers," Bonnie said with a tear in her eye as she lovingly clutched the necklace in one hand and adjusted the belt around her naked waist with the other. "They perfectly match the ruby belt buckle you bought me." She brought the gem from the necklace up to eye level and peered at it through teary eyes. "But they're too much. My friend didn't have to buy them in order to bribe me to change."

"I think they pale in your pulchritude," Ron said with a kind smile, "but if you don't want them I'm sure you can return em and get some money to buy food or other stuff you'll need."

"Buy food, what do you mean Ron?"

The blond boy looked at Bonnie peculiarly. "I woulda thought since you left your parents house and gone against their way of thinking they might cut off your credit cards in the future. You'll need some cash to buy food and stuff so you'll either need a job or else you'll have to sell off a few things you can do without. You really haven't thought this out that far in advance have you?"

"Not that aspect of it." Bonnie folded her hands into her lap and glared at the floor. "I thought I'd have a job by the time I was ready to move out of the house so I didn't consider living on my own without an income. I don't know if my parents will cut me off but I've already run through three or four arguments with the 'rents about my moving in here. I'm ready for that part when they get home."

Bonnie's cell phone rang and she got up to answered it in the bedroom. When she came back out her countenance was set in stone. "I guess my practice will be put to the test. Dad lost early. They just got home and found my empty bedroom."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: The series_ Kim Possible_ is wholly and legally owned by The Walt Disney Company and its subsidiaries. This is only a hobby of mine to keep my mind from decaying into a withered lump of mush. (It's happening anyway but writing slows the process.) Our teens are Seniors at Middleton High and Bonnie Rockwaller is lonely since Brick is off to college. She's thrown herself at Ron and he's balking. Plans are now in place to tear down the Food Chain with a demonstration of unity at school but first Bonnie must face her parents.

Bon Bon and the Food Chain

Chapter 10

Bonnie Rockwaller flitted about her new apartment of only one day, tidying things that didn't need to be tidied and making sure everything was spotless. Ron helped here and there when she asked but generally he sat on the sofa, watched and offered his assistance which was always shot down immediately with a, "I'll get that!"

"Bon Bon, the apartment looks good," Ron tried to assuage her qualms. "Why don't you take a minute and breath before you get dressed?"

Bonnie stopped in her tracks, glanced around the room one more time before she looked down at her bare body. "Oh Snap, I'm Naked!"

"Is that so bad?" Ron begged in slight confusion. "You told me you sit around bare bottomed out by your parent's pool all the time. That's a CFZ and so is the this place."

"The pool at home is," Bonnie yelled as she dashed into the bedroom and started digging through her closet for something to wear, "but inside the house isn't. When my parents get here they'll expect their rules to be fully clothed inside will apply here too!"

"But it's your apartment," Ron hollered back not moving from the couch and still naked as the day he was born. "You should be able to make your own rules shouldn't you?"

"You think so?" Bonnie pondered aloud as she stepped from the bedroom buttoning up a blouse. "I don't know. My parents are kind of overbearing and this is a totally unique situation for them... and me." She finally noticed Ron wasn't wearing anything, stamped her bare foot in panic and shouted, "Will you put your clothes on, they'll be here any second!"

"Anything you want Bon Bon," Ron shrugged and proceeded to get dressed. "So you only get naked in the house when the 'rents are off at a tournament?"

"Whenever they're out of town," the teal-eyed brunette said as she ducked back into the bedroom. "And don't call me Bon Bon around my parents Ron Ron. I'm trying to break them of that habit so you'd better back off for now too!"

"Yes Bonnie dear," Ron hollered back with a snicker to the brunette who was doing something in the bedroom that he couldn't figure out from the sounds that emanated from within. "Do you need some help in there?" Ron begged in concern when he heard a small crash.

"No no, I'm fine," Bonnie shouted back. "I meant to do that!"

"So why the bare feet?" Ron asked out of curiosity. "I mean you were barefoot on Friday when I came over and yesterday too."

"It's a bit of a protest against the 'rents," Bonnie hollered from the bedroom. "That, and I hate wearing shoes; Always have. Ever since I was small mom would make me wear sneakers even when I was swimming in the pool and slippers and socks when I went to bed. I had to have something on my feet all the time."

There was a light knock at the door and Ron looked over to the bedroom door before he shrugged and went to answer it. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Rockwaller," Ron greeted the older couple, "come in. Bonnie's in the bedroom doing... something."

"Hi Ronald," Mr. Donald Rockwaller greeted the blond boy and shook his hand. "What are you doing over here? Is there a meeting of the cheer squad? Is Kim Possible with you?"

"Nope, Kim ain't here," Ron answered and stood to the side to allow the couple to enter the living room. "Bonnie and I got paired up in a class to write a paper is all."

"Oh, so Bon Bon hasn't come to her senses and married you yet," Mrs. Vonda Rockwaller stated, slightly disappointed. "Well, working on a project together is a start. It could lead you two to dating and maybe more."

"Mrs. R," Ron playfully chided the woman with a chuckled, "you know Kim and I are engage, don't you?"

"Yes, Bon Bon has mentioned you two are hot and heavy," Mrs. Rockwaller sighed, "but a mother can always hope and dream."

"Von Von dear, remember," Don Rockwaller berated his wife, "a watched pot never boils and a pushed daughter never marries."

"I know Don Don," Vonda sighed, "or they marry poorly."

"Hi mommy, hi daddy" Bonnie sunnily chimed as she stood in the bedroom doorway with her hands primly folded in front of her. She was dressed conservatively in a knee length puce skirt and lavender long sleeve shirt. The skirt was accentuated with the belt held by the ruby buckle and she wore the earrings and necklace too. The only thing amiss in her attire was her lack of shoes and socks. Ron inwardly smiled at that.

"Hi Bon Bon," Vonda sang as she went over and hugged her daughter. "Are you okay? What are you doing moving into your own apartment like this?"

"Mommy," Bonnie whined and tentatively returned the embrace, "don't call me Bon Bon. Not in front of my classmate."

"But you used to love that name," her mother whined back, still clinging to the slightly struggling brunette who was trying to extricate herself from the embarrassment.

"Ah Yeah! When I was like four!" Bonnie snarked in disgust as she finally broke from her mom's arms and went over to kiss her father on the cheek. "I'm a big girl now. I'm eighteen and a Senior in high school."

"Bonnie's right Vonda," Mr. Rockwaller said with a sigh to his wife before his face set in a scowl and he turned back to confront his daughter. "Your mother and I know you're eighteen now but we feel you're not old enough to move out of the house. Not until you head off to college. That's the proper stepping stone to feel your way into the big, cold World."

Ron started to slowly sidle his way to the front door. "I think I'll just head home now and get something to eat Bonnie. I'll call you later."

"No Ron," Bonnie harshed to the blond boy as she went over to the computer desk and retrieved a piece of paper stored there, "you stay right there." She turned to her parents and held out the paper for her father to read. "I think this is the perfect stepping stone to see if I can make it on my own."

Donald Rockwaller snatched the piece of paper from his daughter's hand and read the sheet. A sly knowing smile emerged as he read. "It seems like you got yourself a Sugar Daddy."

"Aaack!" Bonnie screeched in disbelief as she folded her arms defiantly. "I don't think so. He..."

"Or she," Ron interjected.

"Or she, haven't identified themselves or asked for any favors."

"Yet!" Don Rockwaller insisted with a finger jab in the air. "Nobody is purely philanthropic nowadays!"

"Right here!" Bonnie jabbed an index finger in Ron's direction. "Kim and Ron go out two or three times a week and travel all over the globe to take down the evil in the world for no reward! I'd call that philanthropic!"

"I'm not sure why Kim does it," Don said with a frown, "but we all know where Ron stands."

"We do?" Ron queried in confusion.

"Don't you dare daddy," Bonnie said angrily to her father. "Ron may not be a straight A student but he's a hard working, decent guy."

Ron was totally taken aback by Bonnie's defense of him. "Thanks Bon."

Don didn't pay any attention to the blond boy, focusing solely on his argumentative daughter. "And we all know where that usually leads. It leads to a low class, chump change job only fit for a moron."

"Ron is not a moron!" Bonnie shot back as she got in her father's face. "He's smart enough to catch a tell in your game!"

"I don't have any tells!"

"I'm sorry to disagree with you Mr. R," Ron calmly stated with a wry smile, "but you have a minor hole in your otherwise flawless poker strategy."

Don Rockwaller stood tall and defiantly folded his arms across his chest. "What?"

"Don't say a word Ron," Bonnie harshed in a serious tone as she went back over to the desk and retrieved a deck of cards from the top drawer. "Daddy, get ready to be schooled old time. Let's do this in the kitchen."

Bonnie led the way and stopped inside the kitchen doorway to whisper something to her mother. Ron and Don sat opposite each other at the table and Bonnie came over and took the chair between the two. "I'll deal out six starting hands of Texas Hold Em and another for the dealer," she explained to the two men as she expertly shuffled the deck. "Daddy, you'll play all six hands, one at a time. All you have to do is tell Ron whether you'd play the hand or toss it in."

"That's unfair to Ron," Don said shaking his head. "I'll know what the hold cards are for the previous hands played. With that knowledge I can calculate better odds for the later hands."

"That's okay," Bonnie smirked as she dealt out the cards, one card face down for the seven hands and then another one face up. "This is only a way to show you your tell. Ron," Bonnie turned to the blond boy, "you know what I'm asking for right?"

"Yeah Bonnie but you should know," Ron said looking terrified, "I've only played the game once... and that was Stud Poker... and I lost big time... on the first hand!"

"You won't be playing Ron Ron," Bonnie kindly said to her new friend, "you're only looking for daddy's tell like you saw on television."

Ron let out a huge breath and relaxed. "I can do that."

"Are you ready daddy?" Bonnie winked to her mother who was standing behind her husband, arms folded and looking down at her wristwatch.

"I don't know what this will accomplish but..." Mr. Rockwaller shrugged and peeked at the hold card of the first hand under an upturned Four of Diamonds. He glanced at the upturned cards of the other six hands and back at his hold card. Don turned the Four of Diamonds over. "Fold this hand." He went to the next hand and peeked at the hold card under an up card that happened to be the Queen of Hearts. He paused for a time before he folded his hands on the table in front of him. "I'd play that hand."

"And you'd be bluffing," Ron stated flatly.

"You're right," Mr. Rockwaller said in surprise. Bonnie saw her mother was in shock, staring at the cards and barely nodding.

The game proceeded and Ron call Don's bluff in other hands. Bonnie shuffled the cards and dealt again. After the fourth shuffle and deal Donald Rockwaller threw his arms in the air. "Okay son, I give up. How do you know when I'm bluffing?"

"Twenty seconds," Vonda Rockwaller said in shock as if it just dawned on her. "You take exactly twenty seconds whenever you're going to bluff on the hand."

"What?" Don asked in disbelief and swiftly spun around to his wife. "Exactly twenty seconds?" He turned back to Ron with a questioning face. "How did you figure that out?"

"I don't know how Mr. R," Ron shrugged, slightly chagrined, "it's just something I noticed when I watched you on TV. You always take exactly twenty seconds to bluff and twenty two or more if you're gonna play a decent hand. I noticed it during that tournament in Las Vegas when you lost to Jaime Goodwin. I think he caught on to it too."

Mr. Rockwaller stared at the table as he absentmindedly rolled a poker chip end-over-end across and back over his knuckles. "I remember that game. Jaime did seem to call my bluff on a lot more occasions than normal."

"See daddy," Bonnie said condescendingly to her father, "Ron has something going on upstairs."

"Okay," Don ceded with a sigh to Bonnie, "I'll grant you Ron's not the dullest tool in the shed but his grades don't impress me much." He turned to the blond boy sitting opposite him at the kitchen table. "What do you want to do with your life once you get out of school next spring?"

"I'm not really sure." Ron scratched the back of his head. "KP and I will get married and move in together wherever she goes to college. While she's attending classes I thought I find a job somewhere as a chef or maybe take a few cooking classes to fill the time. The only problem with that plan is I don't know if I can find a job that'll let me leave at the drop of a hat to go off on a mission."

"Ron is an excellent chef," Bonnie interjected. "When he took over the school cafeteria a couple of years ago he did some marvelous things in the kitchen. They even had businessmen coming in with reservations to eat there."

"We know," Vonda Rockwaller said with a sheepish grin. "We ate there twice during Ron's reign in the kitchen. Your Veal Cutlets were excellent and the Beef Stroganoff was to die for."

"Thank you," Ron said in appreciation. "My other idea is to start my own restaurant. That way I can fully staff the kitchen and bail when a mission comes up. I wouldn't leave the kitchen staff shorthanded and could help out when they needed it."

"Where would you get the capital to pull that off?" Mr. Rockwaller asked. "You'd need at least a million dollars to start your own restaurant."

"I have my resources," Ron smugly stated, "but I can't reveal em."

"You..." Bonnie went into shock as she stared wide-eyed at the blond boy and pointed a nervous finger at him, "you didn't happen to get another royalty check?"

"You mean a nickel for every Naco?" Ron smiled broadly. "Maybe, but you didn't hear it from me."

"What are you two talking about?" Mrs. Vonda Rockwaller begged in slight confusion. "What do Nacos have to do with you Ronald?"

"Ron invented the Naco a few years ago," Bonnie informed her parents. "He got a big fat royalty check for it but went through the money fairly quickly."

"I was so immature back then," Ron sighed and bowed his head in embarrassed.

"He bought me this ruby belt buckle," Bonnie chimed showing off the trinket, "but Dr. Drakken stole the rest of Ron's money so he ended up with nothing."

"What does a nickel a Naco add up to," Don asked. "Ten, maybe twelve thousand dollars?"

"The first check was for ninety-nine million dollars," Bonnie chuckled to her father. "That was four years ago so Ron should have received three or more checks since then."

Ron waved his hands defensively. "That first check was so big cause it covered the two years between the time I invented the Naco and the time the check arrived. The yearly ones coming in now aren't nearly as large as that first check," He peered sternly at Bonnie, "and I wanted to keep the money a secret. I tried to show off and make myself out as a big shot so everybody would like me with the first one and that didn't go so well. I learned from that mistake. No one knows about the money now, not even KP, and I want to keep it that way."

"I'll keep your secret Ron," Bonnie snarked to him, "but only if you buy me a matching pinky ring to go with my other jewelry." It suddenly hit her. "Wait a sec. Ron, did you buy me the necklace and earrings?"

"Why would I do that?" Ron quickly denied and wiped his nose with the back of his hand as he looked away and started to breath hard. "That would make me your Sugar Daddy." He saw the shocked look on Mr. and Mrs. Rockwaller's faces. "Hey, that's your term for it Mr. R."

"You're bluffing Ron," Don Rockwaller chimed suspiciously, wagging a finger at the boy. "A first year player could see that tell from a mile away."

"Ron," Bonnie became very serious as she stood up and sat on the edge of the kitchen table in front of him, "tell the truth now. Did you rent this apartment for me?" He peered down at his folded hands in his lap for ten whole seconds before he nodded once in resignation. Bonnie gasped at the confirmation. "Why Ron? Please tell me."

"It... it all started with the bonding incident last year." Ron took a deep breath and launched into one long run-on sentence. "KP told me about meeting Connie and Lonnie and she said she saw the concerned look on your face when you thought she wasn't looking so then I started to notice when we're at cheer practice and you'd dread going home after and wanted to go shopping with Tara and the other girls and would insist when they begged off so it looked like you didn't want to go home so I thought maybe you'd be better off living away from home and..." Ron took another deep breath, "... I took so long to think about your sitch and then I could see you needed a change somewhere in your life but I couldn't decide where you could go and the girls were talking about the parties you throw and the rules of the pool so I thought you needed to be somewhere that had a pool but where you didn't need a suit for your tan and I've been helping Hiram with some of the repairs for a coupla years now so I knew this place would be the ideal place for you but I wanted to think it over before..." Bonnie slapped her hand over his mouth to silence him.

"You've been working on this for over a year now?" Bonnie asked still keeping her hand over Ron's mouth. He nodded, his eyes expressively sad and apologetic. "And you thought doing this would get rid of Queen Bonnie and we'd become friends?" Bonnie begged, hoping for the best. Ron's eyes went wide as he shook his head vehemently in the negative. "What?" Bonnie questioned in confusion. "You didn't think about getting rid of Queen Bonnie or you didn't think we'd become friends?"

Ron mumbled something from beneath her hand before Bonnie remembered she still had his mouth covered. "Neither."

"Then, why did you do it?" Von Rockwaller kindly asked as she sat in the chair vacated by Bonnie.

Ron slouched further forward in his seat, folded his hands again and meekly spoke. "I just wanted to see you happy Bonnie. KP and I are happy. Tara's happy. Jessica, Marcella, Crystal and the rest of the squad are happy too. Why shouldn't you be happy? Then I realized Brick went off to college and you were alone. I thought about trying to hook you up with someone else but... well I didn't know what you needed in a boyfriend. I just wanted to see you smile." Ron looked up at her weakly. "You have a pretty smile."

Silence fell over the kitchen for two minutes before Don let out with a laugh. "That is the biggest load of bull..."

"No it's not!" He was soundly cut off by a sharp backhand across the back of his head by his wife. "It's Ronshine!"

"What?" Don Rockwaller begged. "What's Ronshine?"

Von Rockwaller looked fondly at Ron and sighed. "It's something Ron's mother and I have talked about for years now. Ron likes to bring a little happiness and sunshine into everyone's lives. She and I call it Ronshine."

"KP thinks something else should be called that," Ron snickered wickedly as he turned his head and blushed, "but that's neither here nor there."

"So, you don't like living at home?" Don asked his daughter. "What's so bad living with us?"

"Daddy," Bonnie whined, "it's not living with you that so bad right now, it's living without you most of the week. I don't see you from when you take off for a tournament on Wednesday until you get back on Monday or Tuesday and then you jet off somewhere for another one. With Connie and Lonnie off at college right now I'm alone in that big old house five or six days out of the week! It was terrible when Con and Lon were still living at home. You filled their minds with all those ideas that they were the best and I got shoved aside like an old shoe." Bonnie mockingly tried to imitate Connie. "'I got the looks, Lonnie got the brains and you got what's left.' Geez Louise what a crock of bull! I thought I'd be free of that now that those two are off at college but I sit alone in that big empty house and it mocks me." Tears filled her eyes as the flood gates opened. "When was the last time either of you attended a football or basketball game and watched me perform!?"

"I came up to chaperone that ski trip of yours," Von said weakly.

"That was my Freshman year mom!" Bonnie wailed, turned and collapsed onto the table in an all out bawl.

"We've been busy trying to earn a living," Don said as he stood and put his hand on her back. "We do it to keep you in the finest fashions and things."

"That's all well and good," Bonnie sobbed as her crying subsided, still draped part way atop the kitchen table, "but did you ever think I might like to go along and root for you too daddy? To travel and see some of the resorts you stay at? All of the fabulous cities you get to see?"

Mrs. Rockwaller looked over to her husband. "We haven't taken any of the girls along with us anywhere."

Bonnie stood tall and turned around, facing her father. "I understand you're trying to raise my standard of living and you might not want a young girl along that could be a distraction, but have you ever considered that I might not be a distraction? That I might be a good luck charm? That I'm your daughter and all I want is to be loved and considered a part of a family?" Bonnie frowned and her voice rose in anger as she went on. "I watch all of the other girls sitting down with their parents for a family meal and talking about the events of the day. When was the last time we all sat down to eat at the same time and simply talked? I'd rather be alone here with nice neighbors than stay in that mansion with bad memories and no one to talk to!"

The waterworks burst again and Bonnie collapsed onto Ron's lap and cried. He patted and stroked the brunette's back as she curled up in a ball in his lap. After a few minutes Ron gathered the brunette up in his arms, stood and carried her into the bedroom. Mrs. Rockwaller followed and stayed in the room with her daughter after Ron laid Bonnie on the bed and went back to the kitchen.

"I-I never thought..." Mr. Rockwaller stammered as Ron sat heavily in his chair.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: The series_ Kim Possible_ is wholly and legally owned by The Walt Disney Company and its subsidiaries. This is only a hobby of mine which I don't get paid for.

Bonnie has made her different needs know to Ron and her parents. She wants more attention from the 'rents and she'd like Ron to be her boyfriend and more. Ron in standing firm in his desire to be true to Kim but he is helping Bonnie move on with her life. The Food Chain is coming down and may lead to other changes in Middleton High.

Bon Bon and the Food Chain

Chapter 11

"So what-da-ya think?" Monique held up the gold colored dress by its shoulders for Kim to look over. It was a short sleeved, fish net mesh with solid one inch cuffs at the collar and sleeves and the bottom was fringed with stringy tassels which would end just below her buttocks. Monique had altered it a bit by cutting peek-a-boo holes at the cleavage and above the butt in the back and tied the loose threads together to make the holes secure.

"Ooooo sweet! Let me try it on!" Kim growled anxiously as she snatched the apparel from her friend's hands and went to the mirror on the back of her closet door. She swiftly shimmied the dress over her gold hued bikini and smoothed out the stretchy mesh that tightly hugged every curve in her body before she looked at herself in the mirror. "I love it Mo!" Kim turned around and peered over her shoulder to see her back side in the mirror. "Now I just need to decide which sandals to wear with it."

"I thought you should wear your Birkenstock's with the wide single white strap," Monique suggested.

Kim dove onto the closet floor and rooted around for the footwear. "You mean these?" she queried as she held one sandal out behind her as she dug for the other.

"A-yep!" Monique squealed in delight, "dem's the ones!"

"Here's the other one," Kim sang as she stood up and dropped the two sandals on the floor in front of her. She stepped into the footwear and gazed at her full length reflection in the mirror. Kim flipped her left foot onto its toe with her knee coyly cocked across her other leg then shifted her weight to toe the right foot. "Now all I need is a towel to complete the ensemble." Kim stepped out of the sandals and ran down the steps from her loft bedroom to the bathroom below. She quickly returned to her room carrying a fluffy white terry bath sheet and laid it on her backpack. "There, I'm all set for tomorrow."

"What are you two girls doing up there?" the two female teens heard from the bottom of the stairs to the loft.

"Come on up and see mom," Kim replied and turned to watch her mother ascend the stairs to the bedroom. She spun in place with outstretched arms to show off her attire.

"Is there an end of summer beach party somewhere next weekend?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked, "or are you just looking forward to next summer dear?"

"Neither," Kim giggled, "I'm wearing this to school tomorrow."

"Kimmie," Ann chided her daughter as she tapped her chin with her index finger in thought, "I don't think you should wear something like that to school."

"It's well within the school's dress code," Kim informed her mother, "and I'm wearing it because it's a special occasion. Tomorrow we're celebrating the demise of the Food Chain so all the Seniors will be wearing swimsuits to school. Wade tells me all of the other classes may be dressing this way too."

"I see," Ann Possible said with a nod of the head and a wary smile. "It's sort of a dress down day." The blue-eyed redhead turned to Monique. "What are you going to be wearing tomorrow?"

Monique stood up and unbuttoned the extra large dress shirt she was wearing. "I got a mesh dress similar to Kim's but in black." She slunk out of the shirt and showed off her version of the mesh top over a skimpier black bikini. Instead of the peek-a-boo cutouts, Monique's top had three inch wide solid bands of material circling the breast and pelvic areas.

"Your mother let's you wear a suit like that outside the house?" Ann Possible asked incredulously.

"Mom sez it's okay as long as I cover up when I'm outdoors or not on school property," Monique wickedly smiled as she held the dress shirt out to the side on a single finger.

"Well, okay," Dr. Possible shrugged in resignation and turned to her daughter. "So why is the Food Chain coming down? Isn't Bonnie at the top of it? Doesn't she have anything to say about its demise?"

"Bonnie is the one who's tearing down the Food Chain," Kim answered. "She doesn't believe in it any more because of... well, because of circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Ann crossed her arms defiantly and tapped her toe impatiently.

"I described her sisters Connie and Lonnie to you last year when Bonnie and I were bonded together," Kim started and her mother nodded. "Bonnie told me she's been getting grief from them for eighteen years and her parents just let it happen. She shunted all of that grief and all the snobby stuff her parents fed her and her sisters on to Ron and I. That's where Queen Bonnie was created."

"So what's happened? Why isn't Bonnie getting all of that negative reinforcement at home anymore?"

"Someone, we don't know who," Monique continued the story, "got Bonnie out of the house and into her own apartment. The only thing that person asked in return is for Bonnie to become a better person at school, especially to Kim and Ron."

"Now that Bonnie has her own apartment over on Spring Canyon Road," Kim pointed in the general direction, "she and I are burying the hatchet and starting fresh. The apartment is only two blocks from here."

"Really," Dr. Possible said in thought as she recognized where Kim was talking about, "those are nice apartments. A few of the nurses at the hospital live in that complex and they say they love it. Especially with the fact that it's clothing optional."

"Yes it is," Kim said proudly as she folded her arms across her chest. "And since Bonnie and I are friends now I'll be spending more time over there. I hope you don't object. I think I should visit her more often so I can be very supportive with the changes she's going through."

"Why should I object?" Ann asked her daughter with a shrug. "Your father and I used to be members at a nudist resort before you were born. We found the lifestyle quite refreshing and relaxing."

Kim and her friend openly stared at the doctor's revelation before Monique scrunched up her face in revulsion and squealed, "Ewww, nude adults!"

"Way to go mom," Kim enthused before she turned to her friend and playfully snarked, "and you should realize Mo, we're adults now so either get with the program or cover up." The comment sent Monique reeling back onto the bed in a fit of laughter.

"I can tell you there have been some studies that show the nudist lifestyle is healthier than a normally clothed way of living," Dr. Possible purported as she smugly crossed her arms. "Nudists are generally more active and being outdoors they get more sunshine which leads to a greater production of vitamin D in the skin which helps the immune system."

"But what about skin cancer and wrinkles?" Monique begged.

"Of course too much of anything is bad for you," Kim cut in on her mother's answer. "Sunlight is essential to good health but too much can cause cancer spots and wrinkles."

"Kim is absolutely correct," Ann said and nodded in agreement. "Studies have shown that people who work at night and don't get much sunlight suffer more time off from work due to illness. They aren't creating the vitamin D-3 which causes the T-cells in the immune system to destroy damaged or infected cells."

"If that's the case," Monique playfully groaned, "Bonnie should be the healthiest person in our class with that perpetual tan she's got going."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I-I didn't know. I really didn't think anything was wrong at home," Don Rockwaller said as he slowly shook his head. He was sitting at the kitchen table. He stared at nothing in particular outside the kitchen as the poker chip flipped forward and back across his knuckles.

"It took me over a year to figure it out," Ron quietly intoned as he sat back down in the chair at the table. His concerned face rose to peer at Bonnie's father. "I'm sure she doesn't consider you a bad parent. Maybe a little out of touch but..."

"Being negligent is being a bad parent," Don blatantly said to the blond boy. "My wife and I tried to raise the girls to be strong independent women. I thought we were doing a good job."

"Bonnie is strong and independent," Ron assured the man. "But that doesn't mean she doesn't love you and want to be around you more." Ron turned to wistfully peer out the kitchen window. "I just wonder what kinda parent I'll be... if I ever get to be a dad."

"I think you'll make a wonderful father," Vonda Rockwaller stated as she came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "And I think Bon Bon would be a wonderful mother and wife for you."

"Mrs. Rockwaller," Ron growled angrily before he caught himself and simply shook his head. "How is she?"

"She's a bit upset at the moment," Vonda said as she picked up a playing card and gazed at it. "I told her to lay down and rest for a few minutes and we'd talk over dinner." Vonda smiled warmly at Ron. "And I really do think you two would make a wonderful couple."

"Mrs. R," Ron chided the woman, "Bonnie and I might be getting along right now but we have way too much bad road between us to become a couple. Kim and I have been friends for fourteen years now and we'll be together for the rest of our lives."

"Even though she doesn't want children?" Vonda begged in disbelief. She scowled at the blond boy when he peered questioningly at her. "Don't give me that look. Your mother and I talk all the time when I'm in town. She's told me about Kim's operation and the reasons behind it."

"It doesn't matter," Ron sighed, folded his hands in his lap and watched his thumbs nervously twiddle. "Kim's been nice to me for fourteen years and Bonnie's been nothing but mean for just as long."

"But Bon Bon liked you in Pre-K," Vonda countered. "She told me so."

"I know that now," Ron sighed again. "She told me all that and how she got mad at me for not chasing after her. That's why she's been putting me and Kim down for so long. Kim on the other hand has been nothing but good to me."

"Good to you?" Vonda Rockwaller laughed derisively. "Do you mean like the time she locked you in the janitor's closet over the weekend so she could go to the dance with Josh Mankey? After you literally pushed her out the door so she would ask him out? Or last year when she chased after that good looking Eric guy and totally ignored you for a whole week? Whatever became of him?"

"Eric sorta had a major collapse and disappeared," Ron chuckled. "But those two times were before KP and me hooked up as boyfriend and girlfriend. We're good now and she won't be chasing after any more hotties. Kim told me so and I believe her."

"Don't you want to pass your surname on to a son Ronald?" Don Rockwaller spoke up. "I know I'm beside myself because we don't have any boys."

"KP couldn't go on her missions if she got pregnant," Ron barely muttered as he picked up a playing card and stared at it. He flipped it into the air where it almost touched the ceiling before it arced back into his hand. "Sacrifices have to be made in order to keep the World safe for everyone. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few... or the one."

"Don't you start spouting that damned Star Trek drivel Ron Ron!" Don, Von and Ron turned and saw Bonnie standing in the kitchen doorway, hands on hips and her lips curled in a sneer. "Besides, you've sacrificed enough already, just look at your body! You been going on those damned mission for all these years and your still fighting the same bad guys."

"It's not my fault the prisons can't keep Drakken and Monkey Fist and the rest of them behind bars," Ron almost shouted as he stood up and faced off with the brunette in the middle of the kitchen. "And it was Wilson Churchill that said it first when he was talking about the Regal Air Force!"

"It was not!" Bonnie argued.

"Was too!" Ron shot back.

"Was NOT!" Bonnie hollered.

"Was TOO!" Ron screamed.

They stood toe-to-toe glaring angrily at one another for five whole seconds before they smashed together in a back and butt groping passionate kiss that would have sent the Disney censors into cardiac arrest if they had been paying any attention and lobbying for a Season Five. Unfortunately for you dear reader, they did wake up from their morning siesta and prompted Vonda Rockwaller to gasp lovingly at the scene and say, "Oh, how wonderful."

Those three words were all it took to break the two teens out of their lust-filled encounter and they quickly backpedaled away from one another.

Ron paused for a second to catch his breath before he spun on his heels and walked out of the kitchen. "I need to check on Rufus. He should be waking up from his nap right about now and hasn't eaten for a few hours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: My research shows the quote in question is attributed to Captain Spock and Admiral Kirk in _Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan_ and not Winston Churchill. Ron got it all wrong, including the name of the RAF, The Royal Air Force.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All that encompasses the series _Kim_ _Possible_ is legally and rightfully owned by The Walt Disney Company or its subsidiaries. I receive no compensation for this or any of my other stories posted at this site.

A/N: Bonnie has been pushing Ron for a relationship, or at least a tumble in the hay, and they've finally locked lips before Ron came to his senses and bolted. What's next?

Bon Bon and the Food Chain

Chapter 12

Monique and Kim walked out of the shoe store in the mall and immediately ducked into the record store next door. The two teen females stood and surveyed the rows of music before them. "Mo, you know that coming in this store means we've been in half of the retail establishments in the mall. I like shopping as much as the next girl but I'm getting tired and I'd like to sit down for a few minutes."

"We can hit the food court when we're done in here and take a break for a minute or two," Monique enthused as she dropped her bags, launched herself into a bargain bin and started digging. She held up a CD and stared at it for a whole two seconds before she tossed it back into the bin. "Rats, I already got it."

Kim picked up the CD and looked it over. "Are you telling me you were actually going to buy this Oh Boyz CD?" Kim queried her friend.

"Maybe." Monique snatched it from Kim's hands and looked it over again. "I know they are so passed popular right now but they might make a comeback. You never know." She put the CD back in the bin and moved on to another discount bin.

Kim quickly checked if the coast was clear and picked up the CD. She was startled and warily glanced around again when she realized it was her cell phone that had rang. Kim put her bags down, dug her phone out of her cargo pants pocket and checked the ID before she took the call. "Hi Bonnie, what's up?"

"Hi B is R with you?" Bonnie asked. Kim could hear the concern in her new friend's voice.

"No R isn't with me," Kim said in slight confusion, "he's suppose to be with you at your apartment working on your presentation. I'm at the mall with M."

"You're at the mall with Marcella?" Bonnie begged in sight confusion herself.

"No not Marcella," Kim said shaking her head and giggling, "I'm shopping with Monique. Why isn't Ron with you?"

Bonnie quickly moaned out, "My parent came home early and we had an argument about Star Trek. We kiss and he took off."

"You had an argument with your parents about Star Trek?" Kim begged, not understanding the whole conversation.

"No no!" Bonnie groaned, "Ron and I had an argument and we kissed," Bonnie clarified. "He took off like his pants were on fire and I can't find him now. His mom told me he got home, picked up Rufus and took off on his scooter. I think the kiss scared him."

"Oh I see," Kim said finally understanding. "You probably did scare him a bit so he went to Bueno Nacho to think things through."

"That's what I thought," Bonnie sighed. "I called there and Ned told me Ron picked up something at the drive-thru before he took off. Is there anywhere else he'd head to be alone to think?"

"I can't imagine..." Kim said in deep thought before she came up with something. "Wait. Ron like to tinker with his scooter when he's thinking over something that's been bothering him. He also told me yesterday that it's time for its 300,000 mile tune-up so he probably headed over to Andy's Auto Alley on Alexander Avenue. Andy occasionally helps him work on his bike if things are slow there."

"Do you know where this Andy's Auto Alley is?" Bonnie asked. "I'm really concerned I might have screwed up my friendship with Ron before its had a chance to get off the ground."

"Sure, I know where the shop is," Kim assured Bonnie. "I can swing by there and check if he's there or not."

"I'm in my car and almost at the mall now," Bonnie said. "I'll pick you up and drive you over there. I need to talk to Ron about what happened."

"Did you try his cell phone?" Kim queried as she went to the register and covertly purchased the Oh Boyz CD. "He usually doesn't leave the house without it."

"I tried that first," Bonnie groaned. "Ron's mom picked it up. He left his cell phone at home."

"It's not like Ron to leave his cell phone at home," Kim said in deep concern. "I might need to get in touch with him for a mission. I'll meet you outside the food court in five minutes." She closed her cell phone and found Monique in the Classic Rock section. "Mo, I need to bail on the other half of the mall. Ron is missing."

"That's okay." Monique looked down at the five CDs she had in her hands. "I think my credit card is smoking from overuse right now and I should let it cool down and rest for a day or two."

Kim bid adieu to Monique and briefly stopped in the food court to pick up a soda before she headed for the mall exit doors. Just as she got to the curb Bonnie honked and pulled up in her white convertible. "Toss your bags in the back seat K and hop in."

"Hi Bonnie," Kim chimed and hefted the extra large plastic shopping bags into the back before getting in to the passenger seat. "Just head over to Alexander Avenue and turn left. The garage is on the outskirts of town."

Bonnie eyed the bags in the back seat before she turned, pulled away from the curb and casually asked, "So, it looks like you and Monique had some fun today without me. What did you buy?"

"Mostly clothes," Kim giggled as she glanced over her haul behind her, "and I figured you would want to be disturbed while you and Ron were working.. "Monique and I went clothes shopping because we're Seniors now and she thought it might be a good idea to update my wardrobe. I just started working with Mo at Club Banana so I get a great mall employee discount and I have some money to burn."

"You really don't need to change your wardrobe," Bonnie laughed as they drove into the setting Sun. "With the Food Chain coming to an end I've been thinking I should start dressing more casually in jeans and t-shirts like you usually do. You might even catch me shopping at Smarty Mart sometime in the near future."

"That's really strange to hear coming from you," Kim laughed along with her former rival, now new friend. "I'm just stepping up my look from Capri pants to slacks and a nicer top. My t-shirts are four years old now and they're starting to get a little worn and tattered. Besides, when I move off to college next year I'm sure I should dress better anyway." Kim pointed ahead at the next block. "Turn here."

"You still don't have any dresses in your wardrobe?" Bonnie asked as she complied and turned at the end of the block. "Don't you think you look good in a dress?"

""No, it's not that," Kim frowned as her hands went to her waist. "I think I'm a little too hippy to wear dresses, they make me look like a pear." She perked up a little. "I do have a LBD that I look hot in."

"What about that plum A-line thing you wore when Smash Mouth played at the dance a few years ago?"

Kim winced at the thought of her in that dress. "That was my mom's. She let me borrow it but I don't think it fit right and made my hips look way to wide. I look a lot better in my Little Black Dress."

"Yeah," Bonnie sighed, "every girl looks good in a LBD as long as they're not a real porker."

"Bonnie, that's terrible of you to say," Kim whined and then broke out in a giggle. "Terrible, but very true." She pointed out a sign one block away. "There's Andy's shop. Just pull up in front of the big doors."

When they stopped in front of the tall garage door the two girls could see a pair of legs in blue jeans and cowboy boots sticking out from under the side of a large pick up truck. They got out of Bonnie's car and walked into the garage. "Hey Andy is Ron around?" Kim asked out loud.

"Hey Kim. He came in a few minutes ago." The southern drawl came from under the vehicle as the legs shifted back and forth and the sounds of a metal tool clanged onto the floor and rang out in the garage bay. "Dang! He should be around here somewhere."

"There's his scooter," Bonnie pointed to the old blue piece of antiquity sitting in the garage behind the truck.

"Yep," the voice came from under the truck again. "Ron came ridin' in on Old Blue and said somethin' bout changin' the oil. Maybe he went next door to pick some up."

"Thanks Andy," Kim sang and walked out of the work area. She headed to the building next door which was an auto parts store.

"That was kinda rude," Bonnie observed. "He didn't come out from under the truck to talk to us."

"That's just Andy's style," Kim nonchalanted with a dismissive wave of the hand. She suddenly pulled up short in realization. "Come to think about it, I've been to his garage more than a dozen times with Ron and I have no idea what Andy looks like. He's always under a vehicle working."

The girls were almost to the door of the auto parts store when Bonnie stopped in her tracks, pointed at the street corner and yelled, "Ron!"

"Where?" Kim questioned, looking around before she saw Bonnie was pointing to a guy on a powerful looking, racing style sports bike stopped at the traffic light. "What makes you think that's Ron?"

"Look at his back!" Bonnie hollered as she started to run toward the biker.

Other than the black full face helmet, the man was only wearing a pair of Middleton High, purple gym shorts and white tennis shoes. Kim saw the cross hatch scars on his back and knew it could only be Ron. Kim noticed a blazing blue sword decal on the side of the jet black bike, immediately turned and started running in the opposite direction. "The traffic light's about to change B! We need to get back to the car!"

Bonnie came to a screeching halt when she saw the green traffic light extinguish and the yellow light come on for Alexander Avenue. She reached out her hand to try to wave down Ron from taking off and almost swore out loud when he turned toward her. Bonnie couldn't see his face hidden inside the helmet but she could feel the wicked snicker aimed at her from behind the full-faced, smoky-visored head wear before the boy put the bike in gear and burned rubber away from the intersection.

"Where would Ron get the money for a bike like that?" Kim wondered aloud as Bonnie leapt into the driver's seat, started the car and took off like a shot.

"I don't..." Bonnie stammered as the car shot through the intersection with the bike and rider no where in sight. "Maybe Andy let's him use it occasionally," the brunette lied to try and keep Ron's secret from his best friend.

Bonnie pulled up to a stop sign and paused a little too long as she stared at the octagonal sign. "What's wrong B?" Kim queried.

"That was Ron alright," Bonnie giggled and pointed to the stop sign. Hanging off one edge were the purple gym shorts.

"Ron's riding in the buff" Kim gasped as she got out of the car and pulled the short off of the sign with two finger as if they were contaminated with some disgusting disease, before she got back in the car.

"I told Ron Ron about how I love to drive around at night in the nude. I think he's trying it tonight." Bonnie glanced down one street and back up the other. "Which way should we go?"

"If I were on a bike like that," Kim slowly postulated as her hands went to the hem of her shirt and gradually rolled it up to her breasts, "I'd probably head out Looter's Road. There are a lot of long curves and straight-aways on it to really put that beast through its paces. That was a brand new Kawasaki Ninja." By the time Kim finished her sentence she was pulling her crop top t-shirt over her head, baring her breasts.

Bonnie turned the corner and drove out into the country as she reached down to her side and yanked at the waist band of her skirt. There was a ripping sound as the Velcro closure came apart. Bonnie tossed the skirt into the back seat and started to unbutton the long sleeved dress blouse. "How do you know what kind of bike that is? They all look the same to me."

Kim took the steering wheel allowing Bonnie to take off her shirt. "When Ron got his Naco royalty check a few years ago we went shopping for a bike to replace his scooter. By the time he was ready to buy, Drakken had stolen all his money. I've been looking to buy a car lately after you got yours and Ron came along with me. On our last excursion we stopped at the cycle shop so Ron could drool over the latest sport bikes to come out on the market."

Bonnie took the steering wheel and looked queerly at Kim as the redhead took off her jeans and panties in one motioned. "What?" Kim giggled with a bit of a pink hue to her cheeks, "I've had a few fantasies about driving around without clothes on after Ron lost his pants jumping out of an airplane and told me about how it felt. If he's doing it tonight, why shouldn't I?"

"The naked drive isn't saying a word," Bonnie smiled brightly to the bare girl beside her, "but you realize somebody might see us like this. Truckers and people in SUVs can see right down into the car. Luckily the Sun has set so everyone else will have a hard time seeing into the car."

"I figured as much," Kim sighed, sat back in the seat and closed her eyes. She relished the feel of the wind as it gusted around inside the vehicle and across her naked form. After a few minutes her eyes snapped open and she gasped, "Turn off your headlights and pull in to that little vista turnout up ahead."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All that encompasses the series _Kim_ _Possible_ is legally and rightfully owned by The Walt Disney Company or its subsidiaries. I receive no compensation for this or any of my other stories posted at this site.

A/N: Bonnie has been pursuing Ron and they've just locked lips before Ron bolted. Now Kim and Bonnie are searching for him.

Bon Bon and the Food Chain

Chapter 13

"I figured as much," Kim sighed, sat back in the seat and closed her eyes. She relished the feel of the wind as it gusted around inside the vehicle and across her naked form. After a few minutes her eyes snapped open and she gasped, "Turn off your headlights and pull in to that little turnout up ahead."

"Do you think you know where Ron is headed to?" Bonnie asked as she complied. She turned off her headlights and pulled into one of the small vista overlooks available every couple of miles so visitors could look at the scenery in the mountains outside of Middleton.

"He's probably down near the pond and picnic tables," Kim whispered as she carefully opened her door as to not make much noise. "We come out here and spar sometimes and I think Ron's been coming out here on his own to practice. He's stepped up his game recently so he has to be practicing solo somewhere."

"Do you think we'll catch him in the act?" Bonnie softly snickered as she got out and joined Kim on the trail down to the picnic area. "Count me in."

The two girls got half way down the path before they saw a moving, darting blue glow coming from the picnic area and heard someone grunting from exertion. Kim left the well-worn dirt trail and made her way through the sparse trees and brush with Bonnie tailing behind. They crouched behind a large bush and watched as a naked Ron went from a leg sweep to a helicopter kick then threw a series of rapid punches and kicks. His entire body glowed a soft robin's egg blue and his manhood stood at its full sixteen inch attention which earned a throaty, hungry, yearning groan from Kim.

"I didn't know Ron could make his cock so big..." Bonnie hushed to the redhead as they watched Ron throw eight or ten punches in a split second. Ron was moving through the Kata so swiftly neither of the girls could count the number of kicks and punches thrown during a single sequence. "...or that he can fight so well."

"I didn't know he could fight like that either," Kim responded, her desirous leer morphing into a scowl. "The next time we go up against Drakken, Ron get to fight Shego."

Suddenly the blond boy came to a complete stop. He stood tall as he clapped his hands together in front of his chest. The surrounding blue aura back-flowed into Ron's clasped palms and the entire area went to mere moonlight from the Earth's satellite which only showed half of itself in the night sky. Ron stood stock still in deep concentration for ten seconds before he suddenly thrust his hands out, palms forward, pushing the gathered mystic energy at a small, recently planted sapling. The tree simply exploded into a thousand splinters which smoked and disintegrated into nothingness. Not even a stump was left.

Both girls slapped their hands over their mouths to suppress a gasp. Ron spun toward them and flashed his goofy grin which was at its all out cheesiest as his flesh pole reverted to its flaccid state. "You can come out now Kim, Bon Bon, I know you've been watching. I knew you were here as soon as you pulled up in the car."

"When did you get so good at fighting?" Bonnie asked as she stood up and walked over to Ron. "Why'd you come all the way out here to work out?"

"Are you finally getting you Mystical Monkey Powers under control?" Kim coyly queried as she stepped over to join her fiancé and their new friend.

"I'm getting there KP," Ron laughed "I still can't totally control it unless I'm naked and have a..." He looked down at his cock which was slightly twitching.

"Are you saying you can't fight unless you got a raging boner?" Bonnie begged incredulously as she licked her lips lasciviously and eyed the appendage.

"Fight at my peak, yes," Ron answered. He reached out with a hand and tilted Bonnie's head up so she was looking at his face, "and I'm up here. I can pick up my game during, ah, normal circumstances, but it's no where near what I can do with my MMP."

"From what I saw your form was excellent Ron where's your bike?" Kim rattled off rapid fire as she took his hands in hers.

"Thanks KP, the Ninja's on the other side of that picnic..."

"So that is your bike!" Kim, angrily growled cutting him off, a tad tweaked. "Where'd you get the money for a sports bike like that!?"

"I, well..." Ron stammered and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked over to the machine in question and saw Rufus was fast asleep in his usual riding spot, behind the small windshield. The myriad of empty Bueno Nacho cartons and wrappers scattered about explained why the naked mole rat was in a tryptophan induced, all-out snooze fest.

"Isn't that Andy's bike?" Bonnie quickly asked trying to cover Ron's secret.

"Yeah that's..." Ron answered before his chin quickly fell to his chest and he slowly shook his head. "I can't keep it from you no more KP. I've been getting an annual royalty check from BN for a few years now."

"You got your first check back in October of 2003," Kim rattled off with no thought as the three teens walked over to the picnic table next to the Ninja and sat atop it. "It's 2007 so that means you've gotten three or four more checks?"

"A-yep yep," Ron practically beamed. "They've been between twenty-five and thirty mill and I've barely touched the money this time."

"I'm really proud of you Sweetie," Kim cooed and kissed his cheek. "That tells me you've matured a lot since you got that first check."

"Didn't you get your first royalty check at about the same time you went to England and fought Monkey Fist?" Bonnie asked curiously. "That's when you got your Monkey Power stuff. Maybe that help you become more responsible with your money."

"I got my first Naco check after I received my MMP," Ron shook his head. "I even went on the exchange program before that first check so that can't be it."

"But you've talked to Master Sensei many times after the first Naco check arrived," Kim stated. "Didn't he tell you anything that might have helped?"

Ron gazed down at his hands. "With great power comes great responsibility." They briefly glowed with the Mystical Monkey Powers before they extinguished. "That's what Master Sensei told me once and he keeps reminding me every time I'm at Yamanouchi." Ron turned to his new friend and confessed, "No one's suppose to know but Yamanouchi is a secret ninja school and I go there to train whenever I can during school breaks to learn more about my MMP."

"You're telling me about a secret ninja school?" Bonnie asked incredulously, totally at sea. "Why?"

"I trust you Bon Bon," Ron said with a bright little smile. Bonnie's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "but only cause we're friends now and I know you'll keep my secrets. Both of them. Yamanouchi is special to me; Its given me some sense of balance in my life and I think you need to know about it to see where my decisions may be coming from."

"I thought as much," Bonnie nodded slyly. "I knew there was a lot more to the exchange program than what appeared on the surface and I figured something like that was happening to you." Bonnie paused for a second as she peered down at her bare feet. "And it sounds like you've learned responsibility also applies to your money," Bonnie wistfully sighed as she gazed out at the moonlight reflecting off the calm pond two dozen yards away. "With great wealth comes great responsibility. It's a broad lesson that's worth repeating."

"It sounds like you're talking from experience B," Kim playfully chided.

"You have no idea," Bonnie whined as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. "As the top of the Food Chain my every word is law in school right now; A great responsibility. Fashion... food... entertainment. Who's hot and who's not. It's an awesome experience but it's also a burden and a huge pain in the butt." She sorrowfully looked over to the couple sitting next to her. "Do you realize how much it's weighed on my mind placing you two at the bottom of the Food Chain? Kim, you go out and take on all those bad guys without a hint of doubt or remorse for all you have to sacrifice and Ron follows you into mortal danger with a smile on his face as if it were all a game. You two are real heroes but I have to... I had to put you down and call you losers because you didn't measure up to the standards of the Food Chain at school. The standards I set."

"You know Ron and I don't think of ourselves as heroes," Kim kidded, "and we never paid much attention to the Food Chain. It resembles nothing in the real World except the Monarchy in Great Briton and even there the Queen Mum doesn't have much power and is nothing more than a figurehead."

"That's right, and yet all of the the students know and fear me," Bonnie laughed. "Isn't that a hoot?"

"Wait a sec wait a sec," Ron shook his head in total disbelief as he shot a glance between the women sitting on either side of him, "are you saying you know the Food Chain is bogus Bon Bon?"

"Of course Ron Ron," Bonnie full out laughed and hugged him copping a feel of his flaccidity before he shrugged her off. "I only adhered to it because it made the students worship me and maybe dress a little better. It's sick and wrong but I was assured of my popularity and it did make them learn to dress for success. Well, most of the students learned except for you two and one or two others." She continued to giggle. "But think about this. You and all your money lead me to conclude someone doesn't really need to dress properly to succeed. They just need a good idea and the right circumstances."

"But the circumstances surrounding Ron are never normal or right," Kim laughed along. "Remember Ron's motto, Never Be Normal."

The two girls quieted down and the three teens sat in silence for a few minutes nakedly enjoying the warm fall evening before Bonnie broke the revelry and spoke up. "It's a school night and I guess we should be getting home. I'm sure my mom and dad want to talk some more about the apartment before Tara comes over."

"What did they have to say after I left?" Ron questioned the brunette as he started to walk the sports bike up the trail to the road behind the two girls.

"We had a major discussion before we went out to dinner."

"You had a big argument?" Ron begged with a chuckle.

"No," Bonnie admonished, "I calmly and coolly explained my situation and feelings and they listened patiently before responding." Bonnie let out with a huge belly laugh. "Our voices did get a little loud once or twice."

"So?" Kim queried. "Where are you going to be living?"

"They finally agreed to let me live in the apartment on a trial basis for a month or two. The only stipulation is they insist I get a job to help pay for my food and stuff but they'll help me out whenever I need it."

"Which is what you were planning to do when you got your own place after graduation anyway," Ron added.

"Club Banana is looking for a new sales person," Kim offered. "You could work with me and Monique. You already know the store like the back of your hand and are one of its best customers."

"Smarty Mart is always looking for new employees too," Ron said with a big cheesy grin. "You could be working with me."

Bonnie stopped in her tracks so suddenly Ron ran the tire of the bike up between her legs. Bonnie let out a yelp, spun out of the way and glared at Ron. "Watch it Stoppable you Loser!"

"Bonnie!" Both Kim and Ron yelled back.

"You're going to take that back," Kim growled as she took up an offensive stance, "or else I'll kick your butt from here to Lowerton!"

"I'm sorry Ron Ron," Bonnie flushed and held out a hand in apology. "Old habits die slowly," she weakly admitted.

"No big Bon Bon," Ron said happily. "I'm surprised you haven't slipped up before now."

"Yeah," a like pink tinted Bonnie's cheeks, "I'm surprised myself in that regard." She looked at the two teens as they all arrived at her car. "As fun as working at Smarty Mart with you sounds Ron, I think I'll try to get the job at Club Banana first. I hear they pay a little better and then there's the employee discount."

"I get a discount on expired canned goods and minimum wage isn't that bad," Ron huffed a bit but with a glint of a smile on his face, "especially when I get hazard pay whenever it's time to feed the Anacondas and pumas and the tarantulas and..."

"Bonnie can worry about a job tomorrow after school," Kim said taking control of the conversation as she grabbed the purple gym shorts from Bonnie's car. "We all need some sleep before our busy day tomorrow." She draped the shorts over the gas tank of the sports bike. "Ron, can you ride me home?"

"Don't you mean give you a ride home?" Bonnie asked with a degenerate glint in her eye. "Or do you just want to ride naked on the back of a motorcycle?"

"The Ninja's only made for one rider," Ron said as he pointed to the small single seat surrounded by a plastic wheel faring to the rear and the large gas tank in front of it.

"I didn't say I wanted to ride behind you," Kim hungrily purred as she straddled the seat but faced in the wrong direction. She laid back with her head resting on the gym shorts covered fuel tank, her legs spread wide and arms held out to him. "I want you to ride me all the way home."

"Kinky!" Bonnie chimed with a huge wicked grin on her face.

Ron mounted up and pushed the button to start the engine. "It's only kinky the first time, remember Bon Bon?"

"What about your shopping bag K?"

"I'll pick 'em up after school tomorrow," Kim grunted as her hips started to ungulate and Ron kicked the sports bike into gear. The bike slowly pulled away from the turnout and onto the roadway before Ron viciously twisted the throttle. The bike pulled a wheelie for a quarter mile before the front wheel dropped back to the pavement. Kim screamed in orgasmic delight the whole four hundred forty yards and for a short distance after.

Ron pulled the bike under the spreading limbs of their old tree house and turned off the engine. "I think we'd better get dressed before we head into the house," he said to Kim who was still impaled on his phallus and had thoroughly enjoyed every second of the ride.

"Your right Ron," Kim growled as she sat up and wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck and picked up her pace. "Just give me a minute to get off again. Eleven is a lucky number."

"Eleven?" Ron uttered to her in disbelief as he put down the kickstand and leaned back on the seat giving Kim more access to his body for her pleasure. "You usually don't want to make love on Sundays but tonight you rode all the way home and had ten organisms?"

"You really got my motor revving when I saw you running through your Kata so fast," Kim cooed and poked him in the ribs. Ron complied and shot a fourth small load of sperm into his fallopian tube-tied girlfriend that night. Kim rode the surging spasm and continued her pumping as she nuzzled her mouth into the crook of his neck to inflict a hickey.

A squad car pulled up to the curb next to the tree and turned on its emergency lights. "There you two are," the Middleton Police Officer said as he stepped from his vehicle, put his cap on and walked over to the sports bike. "We've had a few calls coming in to the department telling us of a nude joy riding couple on a motorcycle. I take it you're them."

Rufus woke up and looked over the the approaching Constable. "Oh oh!" He jumped off the sports bike and headed up into the tree house.

"Officer Hobble?" Ron said in surprise. One of his hands went to cover Kim's bare bottom and the other tried to pull Kim's naked torso closer to him so the Officer didn't get a good look-see as he blushed furiously. "I... we..." Kim ignored or didn't hear Officer Hobble and continued with her carnal en devours.

"Ron Stoppable?" the police officer said as he recognized the two teens, "and Kim Possible. Well I'll be. I never thought you'd be the two teens out for a joy ride. What's the matter Ronald, haven't you two been on any missions lately and gotten your adrenaline fix? Is that why you got some northern and southern exposure going on there?"

"It has been fairly quiet for the last week," Ron nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, but still covered Kim's behind with a hand. "Kim and me might be naked but you can't see any of our private parts so we're not really exposed... Are we?"

"Even though I can't see any of your naughty bits," Officer Hobble sighed and got out his citation book, "I'm afraid I'll have to write you up for driving without a license and both of you will be ticketed for indecent exposure."

"No! Please!" Kim pleaded and stopped her hips for only a second as her head whipped around to look at the Officer. "We promise we won't do it again! Please don't give us a ticket. My dad will go hypersonic!"

"I'm sorry Miss Possible," Officer Hobble sighed, "but I must give you a ticket. If I let you two go this time I'll have to let others go and then where will we be? Everyone will be driving around without clothes on... as much fun as that sounds."

"But you didn't see us," Ron said with sheer determination on his face as he waved a MMP, blue aura enshrouded hand in front of the officer's face.

Officer Hobble stared blankly ahead of him and monotoned, "I never saw you two tonight."

"You never caught up to the two naked joy riders," Ron continued with the Jedi trick that seemed to be working..

"I never caught up with the two naked joy riders."

"You need a donut right now," Ron said with a wicked glint in his eye.

"I think I need a donut right now," Officer Hobble casually said as he turned to his squad car and walked away. "I guess my sugar level is kinda low. I'd better take care of that right away." The Middleton Peace Officer got in his car and drove away.

"Oh Ron!" Kim almost screamed as she shuddered in orgasmic bliss and fell back onto the gas tank of the sports bike. "How?" she panted.

"Master Sensei didn't get a screen credit," Ron chuckled as he got off the bike and helped Kim stand on shaky legs, "but he told me he's been a close friend with George Lucas for years and helped him write all the Star Wars movies."

Kim finally got her land legs and walked arm in arm over to the boards that led up to the tree house. "Are you telling me all of the Jedi tricks and moves are based on ninja skills?"

"Some of them," Ron laughed as he ascended the boards up to their sanctuary, "but he told me most of the Jedi's abilities are based on the Mystic Powers and I should be able to do a lot of them with my MMP. That's the first time I tried the mind control thingie."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All that encompasses the series _Kim_ _Possible_ is legally and rightfully owned by The Walt Disney Company or its subsidiaries. I receive no compensation for this or any of my other stories posted at this site.

A/N: It's Monday. Let's see how the Food Chain fairs and how Ron and Bonnie's presentation goes in Health Class. That will probably take two chapters.

Bon Bon and the Food Chain

Chapter 14

Mrs. Stoppable opened the front door and saw Kim wearing only her Birkenstock sandals and one of Ron's old red hockey jerseys as a dress with her backpack slung over her shoulder. "Good Morning Mrs. Stoppable," Kim happily chimed. "I told Ron I'd come by early to help him pick out his wardrobe for today."

"Of course Kim," Mrs. Possible said with little emotion as she stepped aside to allow the redhead to enter. "Just don't get too frisky this morning and make him late for school."

Kim got to the bottom of the staircase and turned to the matriarch of the house who was heading toward the kitchen. "Mrs. Stoppable, I know you might disapprove of Ron and I having sex... and that I can't have children in my current condition. I also realize that I'm virtually stealing your son away from you when we get married next summer. I'll understand it if you don't like me very much right now."

"Ronnie's tried to explain those thing to me and my husband," Janette Stoppable sighed. "I remember what it's like to be hormonally driven at your age and that your getting pregnant now would only prevent you from fighting those evil men like you two do, but you must understand Dean and I really want three or four grandkids... and maybe just one of them to carry on the family name."

"And I've only recently come to understand the significance of a male heir to you and Ron," Kim softly said with her head bowed. "I want you to know that I'm... I'm rethinking my decision."

"I hope you are," Jan said with a bit of harshness to her voice. "Otherwise, with what I've heard about the Food Chain and all that going on right now, Bonnie may step in and take Ron away from you. Although I wouldn't mind that..." she paused and sighed again becoming calmer as she smiled at Kim, "...I know how much my Ronnie loves and worships you. We talked last night after he got home and he's really torn between you two girls right now."

"Thank you for talking to me Mrs. Stoppable." Kim squeaked and fiddled with a strand of hair that had somehow fallen out of place. "I'll keep you in the loop with my decision."

Jan Stoppable sighed a heavy sigh and look kindly at the redhead. "I know you and Ron try your best to keep the World save and all but it's taking a toll on Ron's body. I've seen the scars and bruises. I'm worried he won't survive too many more mission."

Kim perked up at her words. "I don't think you have to worry too much about that now. Ron's really stepped up his game and he can hold his own with the best fighters in the World."

"If it were only just a game," Mrs. Janette Stoppable huffed and stomped off the the kitchen.

Kim ascended the two stair cases and poked her head into Ron's attic room. "Hey Ron," she happily called.

"Hey KP," Ron sang back. He stood by his bed in only the yellow tank top and huarache sandals, not taking his eyes off the two pair of swim trucks lying on his bed. "I need a little help here."

"That's why I came by early Sweetie," Kim said as she stepped up to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. She picked up the tan trucks with one hand and dangled them in front of his face. "These ones, now get dressed."

Ron spun in her one armed embrace and kissed her on the lips. "Are you sure you don't want to spend a few minutes getting it on?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You and your libido," Kim chuckled lightly. "You know I can't say say no to you," Kim cooed as she hiked up the jersey and mesh dress and pulled her bikini bottoms off to the side, "but I told your mother I'd make sure you got to school on time."

Ron impaled his girlfriend and she started pumping on his cock. "I guess it'll only be a quickie then."

"Just don't make a big mess," Kim groaned and poked him in the ribs. "Remember, I'm only wearing a bathing suit today... no pants."

"Cheer skirt protocol," Ron smiled his goofy grin as he shot a small glop of semen into her. "I gotcha."

They went at it for another five minutes before Kim got one more shot of man juice and pushed away from Ron. "That's enough for now," Kim sighed and tidied up her attire. "We can have another session during our study period."

"Whatever you say KP," Ron happily said as he got dressed, picked up his book bag, gave her a brief kiss and headed for the stairs.

"No Ron," Kim said to Ron as she stepped in front of him to talk, "it shouldn't be whatever I say. You should have something to say about our relationship too. Was that enough for now?"

"You know I don't like to do it here in my house KP," Ron said with a serious face. "Not after the last time when Hanna toddled in on us." He started to walk to the stairs again.

Kim grabbed him and spun him around to face her. "I know that Ron but is it enough for you this morning? I'm trying to be considerate of your needs. Is your sex drive satisfied with what little we did this morning? Are you ever totally satisfied with our sessions?"

"KP, I'm a guy," Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her, "I can never get enough of you. But thanks for askin though. One of these days we'll have to see if we can live up to your dream and do it for a whole month straight." He gave her a long passionate kiss. "Although I'm not sure I can go that long without Bueno Nacho or some sleep."

"That dream," Kim giggled as she walked to the stairs in his one-armed embrace. "I think they'd allow us a few hours each day to eat, sleep and go to the bathroom and such. I'll check with the Guinness Book of Records people and see what type of rules would apply."

"Well, maybe," Ron chuckled as they descended the steps and headed for the kitchen. "Right now let's give mom a shock and show up for breakfast with more than five minutes to get to school."

"We need to pick up Old Blue too," Kim suggested to her boyfriend. "You don't want to ride onto the school parking lot on the Ninja and have people asking question about where you got the money to buy it."

Ron pulled the little blue scooter into his usual parking spot and he and Kim got off and secured their helmets. "We're going to have to try making out on Old Blue sometime soon," Kim chimed, a little randy and unsteady from the ride. "I never realized how much that thing shakes and vibrates in a very good way!"

"Hey girlfriend, Ron," Monique yelled and ran up to them. She was wearing her swimsuit and mesh dress with the large shirt draped across her shoulders and tied around her neck. She tossed a small Club Banana bag to Ron. "Here you go, just like you ordered last night."

Ron peered inside the bag and his face lit up in delight. "You actually had one in stock? BooYah! Score one for the Big M!"

"What'd you get?" Kim questioned curiously and she wrapped her arms around Ron and tried to look in the bag.

"I called Monique after you told me about your dress and left the tree house," Ron said as he pulled a yellow mesh tank top out of the bag. I wanted to see if CB had men's tops to match yours, and they did." He stripped out of his normal yellow shirt and put on the mesh one. "Badical, ain't it?" he asked as he held his arms out to show the two girls.

Kim yanked the sales tags off the mesh top and smiled. "It is now." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Only you would think of matching clothes for us." Kim looked around the school grounds and saw all of the other students were dressed like they were headed for the beach. "I'm ready too," she said as she took off Ron's jersey and tied it around her neck.

"Hi Ron, Kim, Monique," Bonnie said as she walked over from her car wearing a somewhat modest, teal hued two piece bathing suit that matched her eyes. "Are we ready to tear down the walls of an institution?"

"Not quite," Monique smiled slyly. She handed the brunette a Club Banana bag. "We'll all be ready when you put this on."

Bonnie's eyes went wide when she opened the shopping bag and looked inside. She squealed with glee as she pulled out a teal hued mesh dress similar to the ones Kim and Monique were wearing but without the personal alterations. "I love it!" she enthused and quickly put it on. "The color is perfect!"

"Why did you get Bonnie a dress like ours?" Kim asked her friend.

"Ron suggest it when he called," Monique confessed as the four teens started their morning walk to their lockers. "He couldn't tell me what color your suit was Bonnie so he told me I'd just go with your eye color."

"I can usually see a kinda a gray scale going on," Ron told the three girls as they walked the halls, "and I saw your suit kinda matched your eyes."

"That was so sweet of you Ron Ron," Bonnie chimed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"All right you four, hold it right there!" the loud authoritarian voice came bellowing down the hallway freezing Kim, Bonnie, Monique and Ron in their tracks. "What in Sam Hill is going on today?"

"What do you mean Mr. B?" Ron cheerfully chimes with more than a hint of nervousness in his voice as the four teens turned to face the oncoming authoritarian figure.

"Why is everyone dressed for the beach?" Mr. Barkin asked as he walked up to the quartet. "Miss Rockwaller, you're alway the face of fashion here in school, Explain!"

"It's very simple Mr. Barkin," Bonnie snarked at the bristly haired man, "we're celebrating the end of the Food Chain. I decided it's no longer needed and should be abolished so I decided we should all dress down today."

"It's about time that antiquated system was put to rest," Barkin said in relief. "I've had to put up with that bunch of bull hockey for sixteen years! I'm glad someone had the nerve to finally stand up to the powers that be and tear it down. Carry on!" Mr. Barkin spun on his heels and pointed to a couple down the hallway. "You two, McCartney and Jackson! I saw that PDA! My office, now!"

"Well that one hurdle out of the way," Ron sighed and turned to Bonnie. "I'm going to head over to the A/V department to reserve the overhead projector for our presentation. See you in a few KP, catch you later Monique." Ron raced up the hall knowing that the Vice Principle was currently occupied and not monitoring for anyone running in the hallways.

"Kim," Bonnie said in slight concern, "it looks like you're in a little distress. Is something bothering you?"

Kim grimaced a little but smile serenely. "It's no big Bonnie. I'm just holding in a special gift from Ron before we left his house. It sometimes takes a little extra effort this early in the morning."

"You naughty little girl," Bonnie squealed in delight as the three teens made their way to their first class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you still holding it in Kim?" Bonnie slyly questioned as she took her seat in their third period Health Class.

"Unfortunately no," Kim huffed as she watched her boyfriend roll the overhead projector into the room. A smile filled her face as she eyed her Ron walk up to her and give her a covert peck on the cheek before he sat down next to her. "But I'll get a refill soon enough. Ron and I have lunch period after this and we know of a few places around the school where we can sneak off and fill 'er up."

"All right people, listen up!" Mr. Barkin said loudly as he walked into the classroom. Everyone could tell he was trying to fit in with the casual dress of the day. Mr. Barkin wasn't wearing his jacket or tie which only revealed his sweat stained armpits. "We have a change in plans. It seems the computer snafu has been cleared up and the people who had good grade the first time you took Health Class don't need to do their reports now." There was a general groan from most of the students in the room. "Quiet down! I know you all worked hard on your reports so I'll accept the written portion and grade them. They can be used for extra credit in one of your other classes." There was a general cheer from those concerned. "As for the three who didn't pass the first time, Mankey... Marx... Stoppable..." he eyed the three boys warily and sighed, "I'll listen to your reports and give you a grade that will replace the ones from the first class."

"Mr. Barkin!" Kim's hand shot up.

"Yes Miss Possible," Barkin pointed to the redhead.

"Josh and Arthur were partnered for this report," Kim responded. "They can do their presentation together but Ron was paired up with Bonnie. Is he suppose to do his report alone?"

"That's an interesting point Miss Possible," Mr. Barkin said as he checked the clipboard in his hand. He looked directly at Bonnie. "Miss Rockwaller. If you participate in today's presentation your grade for the class will be that given for said presentation. Your previous grade will be expunged. Do you wish to participate with Mr. Stoppable?"

"No she doesn't Mr. B," Ron forcefully said as he stood up. "Bonnie had an A last time and I won't have her grade changed if we do badly today."

"That's very noble of you Stoppable but I was asking Miss Rockwaller."

Bonnie looked at Mr. Barkin, then at Ron sitting behind her. She spun around to the teacher and sighed. "If Ron thinks he can handle it... I'll let him fly solo today."

"I can handle it Bon... nie."

Mr. Barkin peered at Bonnie and Ron for a whole ten seconds and smiled. "Alright then. Mankey, Marx, you're up."

The two boys took all of a half hour to complete their presentation on the the little toe before they handed in their written report. Mr. Barkin took a minute to look over the papers in front of him before he looked over to Ron. "Okay Stoppable, let's hear your report."

Ron walked to the front of the classroom, fired up the overhead projector and took ten minutes showing and explaining all of the components of the female reproductive system. His voice was a little shaky at first but with the dimmed lights he became more comfortable with his speech and settled down. Ron was just starting to explain the male organ and its internal corresponding structure when the projector gave out and went dim.

"Cheese and Crackers People, Now What!" Barkin yelled as he stood up and turned on the lights.

"The projector's light bulb blew Mr. B," Ron informed the teacher.

"I can see that Stoppable," Mr. B barked. "Fix it and continue."

"Ah, I can't," Ron said and rubbed the back of his neck. "They told me they don't have a replacement bulb for this old projector and it's the last one available. What can I do?"

Mr. Barkin leaned on his desk and swiped his hand down his face. "Just... just pass around the transparencies you were going to use and continue."

Ron finished the internal structure of the male reproductive anatomy when Jane Alexander raised her hand. "Ron, I can't understand these illustrations."

Mr. Barkin stood and went over to the female student. He looked over the transparency and frowned. "All of the handling has wiped off a lot of the information." He turned to Ron holding up the nearly blank transparency. "Do you have a hard copy of this?"

"I didn't make them." Ron looked over to Bonnie. "Do you have the info they were made from?"

"I left the memory card at home," the brunette confessed. "I didn't think we'd need it and the website we got the info from said it will be shutting down so it could be redesigned and revamped."

Mr. Barkin sighed and walked to the front of the room to confront Ron. "How much more do you have Stoppable?"

"Only the bit about putting the male thingie into the female hole thing," Ron said as he looked down at the last transparency in his sweaty hands. He held it up to Barkin and they saw the illustrations had smeared with the moisture.

"This will never do," Mr. Barkin sighed as he held up the last film and showed it to the class. "I guess Mr. Stoppable will have to receive a failing grade... again."

"There is another way to complete the presentation," Bonnie said as she stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. "Mr. Barkin," she whispered into the man's ear.

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT!!!"

"It's the only way to complete the presentation," Bonnie said calmly but with a lusty gleam in her eyes. "We're all Seniors here and over the age of consent."

"I'll lose my job if it ever got out," Barkin countered. "There's no way I can allow it to happen."

"If you don't allow it," Bonnie started with a nasty scowl, "you can't fail Ron. He has this chance, this only chance, to complete the assignment. You can't fail him if you don't let him have every opportunity to complete the assignment."

Mr. Barkin slowly shook his head in resignation. "Are you willing to complete the assignment with Stoppable and accept the grade he gets?"

"What are you planning to do Bonnie?" Ron asked warily.

The teal-eyed cheerleader looked at Ron and smiled as she spoke to the teacher. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Barkin sighed again, walked up to the black board and started writing. "Everyone get a piece of paper out and copy this down."

**I do hereby acknowledge I am over the age of consent and hold no liability to the instructor, Mr. Steven Barkin, or the Middleton Colorado School System for the events that happened on September 8, 2007 in Health Class taught by Mr. Barkin. I will not discuss or disclose the events with anyone outside the attending students under penalty of suspension or expulsion from school.**

Barkin turned to the class. "You will sign and date the document and hand it in to me before we continue with Stoppable's presentation."

A murmur ran through the small class as the unusual request was completed. After all the students, including Ron and Bonnie, handed in their papers and Mr. Barkin scrutinized them thoroughly, he nodded to Bonnie.

The teal-eyed brunette turned to the class and smiled. "The last part of our presentation is the act of intercourse. Ron and I will demonstrate."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Can anyone guess where I might have gotten the name Arthur Marx?

Also, if this story seems a bit rushed there is a reason. It will be divulged tomorrow when I post the last two chapters of the story.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All that encompasses the series _Kim_ _Possible_ is legally and rightfully owned by The Walt Disney Company or its subsidiaries. I receive no compensation for this or any of my other stories posted at this site.

A/N: Monday... Health Class. Did Bonnie just say what I think she said?

Bon Bon and the Food Chain

Chapter 15

The teal-eyed brunette turned to the class and smiled. "The last part of our presentation is the act of intercourse. Ron and I will demonstrate."

"NO!" Kim shrieked as if she just had her butt majorly kicked from the classroom to Japan and back again by Shego. She raced to the front of the classroom. "If anyone is going to do it with Ron it should be me!"

"Kim," Bonnie calmly and quietly said to the redhead as she laid her hands on Kim's shoulders, "it's my presentation and I want to do it."

"No B, it's Ron's presentation," Kim said with a bit of a panic. "It's up to Ron if he wants to do it with you or with me." The two girls turned to Ron. "Well Sweetie it's up to you. You can do it with me while Bonnie describes the act."

"Ron Ron, it's our demonstration. We should be doing it together, for our grade."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting Bonnie?" Ron begged the brunette.

"Yes I am Ron," Bonnie said as she calmly took off her new teal colored mesh dress and started to untie the bra of her swim suit. "You're going to make love to me in front of the whole class and along with it, you're going to take my virginity to complete our presentation." She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I alway knew my first time was going to be very special and memorable Ron. I think this will be both... and more."

A collective gasp erupted from the class and was followed by a case of the galloping murmurs. Bonnie spun on them glaring as she began their presentation. "Yes you heard me right. I'm still a virgin so there may be a little blood when my hymen ruptures. That's the barrier in the vaginal canal Ron described to you earlier." She removed her bra top and turned to Ron and Kim. "K, you're interrupting Ron's demonstration. Ron, take off your clothes and get ready." She pushed the stunned redhead back towards her seat. Kim was so shocked at the situation she actually obeyed Bonnie and sat down at her desk without another word.

"Mr. Barkin?" Jessica Henson raised her hand. "Isn't this considered a Public Display of Affection?"

"First off we aren't in public," Ron said as he kicked off his sandals and removed his swim trunks and top, "we're in a private classroom. Second you know there's never been any affection between Bonnie and me before."

"This is a display though," Bonnie added as she removed her suit bottoms and stood naked in front of the class, "since display and presentation are synonymous."

The students peered at Mr. Barkin sitting behind his desk. He had his face in his hands and was leaning heavily with his elbows on the desk. He weakly groaned, "Go ahead you two. I've already agreed and dug a deep enough hole for myself so if it does violate the PDA rules, it won't make the hole any deeper. I wonder if they'll let me re-up in the army?"

"Thank you Mr. Barkin," Bonnie said and turned to the class. "To begin with, always remember to use protection whenever you have sex." She held up the prophylactic Ron had shown the class earlier for demonstrations purposes. "That is unless you are planning on a pregnancy. I am also on the pill," she held up her small round wheel of pills for the month, "and there's also..."

"Just get on with it!" Mr. Barkin harshed to the two, still not looking up at the naked teens. "There's only ten minutes of class time left and you'll need to clean up after you've... after you're done so you have exactly FIVE minutes to complete your, presentation!"

"Okay fine," Bonnie harshed back. "May we use your desk for the demonstration?"

"Sure, why not!" Barkin threw his hands in the air and stomped over to Bonnie's desk. He was about to sit down when his eyes shot down to look at the seat Bonnie had been sitting in. He stepped away and sat in a different desk as he warily peered at Bonnie's desk seat as if it had girl cooties or something.

Ron spread his towel over the teacher's desk and Kim giggled as she tossed her towel up too. Suddenly there was a flurry of beach towels floating through the air towards the front of the room.

"Thank you all," Ron said happily as he got up on the bed he had made with all the of towels. "You should also consider your woman's comfort and health. Always make sure there's enough lubricant so you don't damage the delicate vagina walls." He noticed Bonnie's pussy was already awash in her juices. "That doesn't seem to be an issue here with Bonnie. She seems to be already ready for the act."

"If you need to you can always prepare the man's penis with oral ministrations," Bonnie sang as she engulfed Ron's phallus in her mouth.

"This may also stimulate the man to an erection," Ron said looking at the class but enjoying the brunette's... handiwork.

Bonnie's lips smacked as she released his rod from her mouth and rolled on the condom. "But as you can see Ron is more than ready for this demonstration." Bonnie climbed onto the desk and positioned herself over her target. As she lowered her pussy around his shaft she gulped in a breath of air. "Ron's a little big for my first time... but I'll work with what he has." She looked down and smiled broadly at the blond boy.

Ron winked at the brunette and used his MMP to covertly shrink his cock down to a more manageable size.

Bonnie grimaced as she bounced a bit and broke her hymen. There was a flash from the room and Mr. Barkin shot up from the desk. "There will be NO PHOTOGRAPHY of any sort in this classroom!"

"I'll take care of that Mr. Barkin," Kim swiftly chimed as she gather all the cell phones and digital cameras from the group and returned to her desk with her arms loaded.

Bonnie started to pump on Ron's rod. "The only thing left to show you is the male and..." she grunted in ecstasy, "female orgasms." The teal-eyed brunette shuddered and spasmed atop her classroom lover and let out with a guttural grunt before she collapsed onto Ron's chest.

Ron shot a small load into the man-made protective sheath before he rolled to the side and disentangled himself from Bonnie's grasp. He stood up and removed the condom as his cock returned to its normal flaccid state. "Usually the woman is awake after the... fun, and the man is asleep. I guess I got a little more stamina than Bonnie. Well, that's our presentation, are there any questions?" He looked at the grinning group of teens with their arms all raised. "I don't think we have time for questions now. Ah, just be sure to clean up afterwards." Ron quickly pulled up his swim suit and handed the towels back to their rightful owners before he assisted Bonnie off the teacher's desk, dressed her and carried her back to her desk. He went back up and swiped his towel over the teacher's desk top a few time to make sure it was clean before he returned to his seat and finished dressing.

Mr. Barkin arose slowly, tugged at the bottom of his jacket straightening it out before he strode back to the front of the classroom and stood with his back to the class. "That was a very... unusual, if not informative presentation Stoppable." He turned around with a red face and huge smile. "A-Plus!!" he strode back over to Kim, "as long as there is no snapshots of the presentation."

Kim held up one of the cell phones. "It's all taken care of Mr. Barkin, I erased the evidence."

"Very well then," Barkin said as he walked back to the front of the classroom. "You all have a free study period now during this class time. I expect no mention of anything that went on here today, especially the... events, after the little toe report! Remember we're talking expulsion here people!" He glared around the students making eye contact with each of them. The solemn faces gave him the answer he wanted. "Fine!" Mr. Barkin turned and walked out of the classroom.

As the door shut behind the Vice Principle the room erupted in multitude of conversations. Kim stood up and quieted the classroom. "Don't worry everyone. I uploaded your pictures to my home PC and I'll email the lot of them to everyone sometime tonight." That assurance brought a generally satisfied reaction from the group.

"What... huh?" Bonnie raised her head off of her desk, looked around and muttered as she came out of her orgasmic stupor.

"We got an A-plus Bon Bon," Ron said rubbing Bonnie's back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ron Ron," Bonnie sleepily stated. "Just wake me when it's time to go home after school lets out." Her head plopped down on the desk again as she went back to sleep, a slaver of drool seeping from the corner of her mouth. "I'll take off my suit and, walk you, out to my (_yawn_) car... okay?" she sleepily muttered.

"Come on Ron," Kim grabbed his hand and led him to the door, "we have a mission to get to right away."

"I didn't hear the Kimmunicator," Ron begged in total confusion. "Who're we going after? Is it Drakken? Dementor?"

"It doesn't matter who we tell the office we're going after," Kim lustily eyed her Ron. "We just have to get away for an hour or two, if you know what I mean."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what do you think Sweetie?" Kim asked as she furiously pumped her Ron as they sat on his idling old blue bike under the bleachers of the football stadium.

"The vibrations don't do anything for me KP," Ron placidly stated as he pinched and tweaked Kim's nipples. "Maybe if it were a full sized vibrating bed or something.."

"I agree with you Ron," Kim sighed as she reached over her head and turned off the scooter, "but that's not what I was talking about. I meant what do you think about you and Bonnie? Did you have fun with her in class?"

His brow furrowed in deep thought for a minute as Kim continued her erotic frolic on her boyfriend. "Actually, I didn't enjoy it as much as I do when I do it with you. I mean maybe it was wearing the condominium or maybe it was just because all the students were there but it wasn't very... stimulating. I mean she came so quickly and then didn't want to go on. Bonnie just fell asleep on me."

"Imagine that," Kim giggled at Ron's observations, "someone falling asleep after making love for only thirty or forty seconds. How rude of them. I always thought it was suppose to be more erotic and exciting with an audience. I know I really got turned on watching you and Bon Bon."

"Is that why you wanted to get out of class early?" he questioned as she pumped on top of him.

"Yes it is Ron. I also had to go to the bathroom before class so I need a shot or two of Ronshine to get me through the rest of the day. I also want a little cuddle time with my Ronniekins."

"Yes!" Ron enthused, " that's another thing. She didn't want to cuddle or talk or anything before going at it again." Ron considered something for a few seconds. "Do you think Bonnie might be under the weather or something?"

"I don't know," Kim said shaking her head and poking Ron to get a wet shot in the loins, "she might be. We'll have to ask when we go over to her apartment after school so I can pick up my shopping bags from yesterday." She gazed into his deep chocolate brown eyes. "Would you like another chance with Bonnie? Just to make sure you don't prefer her over me I mean."

"Maybe, I don't know," Ron pouted as he added counter thrusts to Kim's bouncing. "I know my parent would love it if Bonnie and I hook up but right now I don't think I could love anyone else but you KP. We had a little bit of rough road over the last coupla days but I knew we'd get through it and we'll be together forever. I love you Kimberly Ann Possible."

Kim stopped her passion, gazed down lovingly at her man and cooed, "That's so sweet of you to say Ronald Dean Stoppable. I can now honestly tell you, I love you more than anything else in the world, even our missions." Her hips started their work again. "And just to let you know I've changed my mind about the tubal ligation. I'll get the reversal, but only when we're ready to have a family. Until then we can enjoy our little sessions without fear of ruining what we have."

A blue aura surrounded Ron's phallus as it grew a few inches, filling Kim's quim to the fullest and shooting a large load of semen deep into her pussy. "Thanks KP."

Kim shivered and quaked with an all out, mind blowing orgasm and collapsed onto her friend of fourteen years. "No, thank you Ron," Kim murmured as she curled in his arms extricating his cock from her love hole. She scratched lightly on his chest in post coital bliss. "Will this little session hold you until school lets out for the day?" She looked at her Kimmunicator to check the time. "Our lunch period is almost over."

"I'm good to go if you are KP," Ron goofily grinned, "thanks for askin'."

Kim tried to push up off of Ron's chest but collapsed again into his loving arms. "I think I need a few minutes of cuddle time, okay?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way KP."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron walked nakedly out of Bonnie's bedroom and sat on the couch next to Kim who was reading through a homework assignment. "Well, Bonnie lasted a bit longer this time than in the classroom KP."

"Out like a light?" Kim queried, not looking up from her books as she stretched out and propped her bare feet atop one of the five big shopping bags.

"And snoring to beat the band," Ron chuckled back as he tweaked her bare breasts and gave her a peck on the cheek. He dug out his books to study with Kim. She reached over and laid her hand on his thigh, scratching it lightly. Ron took her hand in his and they laced finger before they started in on the assignment.

They finished that assignment and one more for another class before Bonnie came out of the bedroom on shaky legs. "Ron Ron, that was just... Wow!"

"Really Bon Bon?" Ron looked up from his books, "cause you fell asleep way to fast for me. I coulda went for another hour or three... or we coulda at least talked for a few minutes while we snuggled."

"Really?" Bonnie's eyes shot open as she got her land legs back. "If that's true I don't think I can ever keep up with you. You've knocked me out cold both times we've made love today." She went into the kitchen and got a bottle water out of the refrigerator before joining the two naked teens in the living room. "So, what are you saying Ron Ron? Don't you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Bonnie," Ron closed his books to talk to the brunette, "you're beautiful and all that and it's great that we can be friends now but you don't do anything for me, bedroom-wise. Our sessions aren't no more that a quick quickie." Bonnie plopped heavily into a big comfy chair and started to cry. Ron went over and sat on the arm of the chair to console his new friend. He patted and rubbed her back as he said, "There there Bon Bon, I didn't mean anything nasty by it. It's just the way I see it."

"But I can't satisfy you Ron!" Bonnie bawled out and flung herself into his arms knocking him off his perch and onto the floor.

Ron laid there with his arms wrapped around the sobbing brunette on his chest for a few minutes before he turned to his girlfriend and pleaded, "KP, I think I need a little help here."

"Bonnie," Kim started kindly as she sat on the floor next her boyfriend and stroked the brunette's hair, "it's nothing to be ashamed of. It was almost the same way with me and Ron the first time we did it."

Teal eyes ceased their weeping as Bonnie sniffled and looked up at Kim. "Is that true?"

"I barely had Ron's cock half way in my pussy when I had my first orgasm," Kim giggled. "It took two or three time together before we finally got up to an hour together." She didn't relay the fact that she had three orgasms that first time and the session lasted over a half hour.

"So, you think Ron and I have a chance?" Bonnie begged, her eyes still sparkling with tears.

"It's up to Ron." Kim leaned in and confided in Bonnie's ear, "but I wouldn't mind getting a little help satisfying him with his Mystical Monkey Power enhanced libido. He's insatiable most of the time." The two girls giggled at the secret.

"What?" Ron begged, totally out of the loop.

"I was just telling Bonnie I might need help catering to your needs," Kim said to Ron as she patted his chest. "I know when we go for four hours I'm usually wiped out but you still need a little more lovin'. Would you like Bonnie to join us so you can have a little extra sex?"

"Do you think I need extra sex?" Ron begged as he scratched his nose, started to breath heavily and looked away from Kim and Bonnie.

"Ron," Kim chided her boyfriend, "I've watch you practically skip out of my room after you've totally satisfied me on more than one occasion. You're far from exhausted like I am and I know you'd like more. Most of the time you need more than I can give you and Bonnie could give you the extra pleasure you desire."

"I don't mind sharing you with Kim," Bonnie said to Ron as she glomped onto him. "You're my first Ron Ron and I want you to be my only but if it means sharing you with Kim, I can live with that."

"But what about our wedding next summer?" Ron begged the two girls. "Kim, we're suppose to get married before you head off to college."

"Bonnie can come with us," Kim suggested as she laid down next to the two teen and draped an arm across the snuggling teens. "If she wants to she can take a few classes. Otherwise she could keep house or get a job or whatever she'd like.

Would that be alright Bonnie?"

"That's okay by me. Where are you planning to go to college?" Bonnie asked her new girlfriend as she reached out and brought Kim in closer. "I was hoping to take a full class load at Upperton University while working somewhere here in Middleton."

"I haven't decided between the University of Tokyo and Oxford in England," Kim confessed. "They both have wonderful neurology departments but right now I'm leaning towards Tokyo. That way Ron can spend some time at Yamanouchi to learn more about his Mystical Monkey Powers."

"Are you planning to follow your mom into neurology?" Bonnie begged as she sexily writhed atop Ron's prone naked body and grope Kim's breasts.

"It's something mom wants," Kim giggled and playfully swatted the brunette's butt before two of her fingers found their way into the brunette's wet nether region, "and I think that's where I want to end up too. I wouldn't mind digging into Ron's brain to see what makes him tick. It might mean I'd have to give up freak fighting to save my hands for surgery but Ron can picked up the slack and go solo."

Ron grabbed the sides of his head in panic as he totally missed her possible retirement announcement. "You wanna take a knife to my head just like your dad wants to space probe my privates? Not on your life KP!"

"No, nothing invasive like daddy threatens you with," Kim tittered to her boyfriend as she stroked his cheek with her free hand, "but I would love to see the reading from an MRI and get a few other types of brain scans while you're powered up with your MMP."

"I wouldn't mind living in Tokyo," Bonnie said thoughtfully as her hand meandered down the redhead's torso, "I already know a little Japanese. Mom and dad have a gardener who's originally from Kyoto. Shinji-san come in twice a week and he's taught me quite a few words and phrases."

Kim smiled and nodded once to Ron. He beamed back at her and nodded emphatically.

"Then it's settled," Kim announced. "After we graduate we'll move to Japan. All three of us."

"I'll dig out my Japanese phrase books," Ron said joyfully as he wrapped both girls in an embrace. "We all have eight months to learn the language."

"But what about your wedding?" Bonnie begged the blond boy and red-haired girl. "Would I be your mistress or what?"

"Would that be so bad Bon Bon?" Ron asked with a sly grin. "If you have any children you can give them your last name. Wouldn't that please your mom and dad if we at least hooked up that much?"

"That would be a way to pass on the Rockwaller name," Bonnie brightened at the thought and dug a third finger into Kim's quim. "I'll have to run it by the folks but I'm sure daddy would absolutely love the idea of having Rockwaller grandkids and mom still wants us to become a couple." She gave Kim a loving kiss and turned to Ron. "And I asked you for a pearl necklace in the bedroom Ron Ron, not a tiara."

"Sorry Bon Bon," Ron said as he tried to wipe the sticky fluid from the brunette's air, "I guess I overshot the target."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All that encompasses the series _Kim_ _Possible_ is legally and rightfully owned by The Walt Disney Company or its subsidiaries. I receive no compensation for this or any of my other stories posted at this site.

Bon Bon and the Food Chain

Chapter 16

**Two Months Later**

"Hey K, are you and Ron Ron still getting married after graduation?" the teal-eyed brunette dressed in regular blue jeans and white crop-top t-shirt with a big pink bunny rabbit on the front playfully snarked as the teen couple walked by Bonnie and a group of friends standing at her locker.

"Of course we are B," the redhead who wore a tartan skirt and white, short sleeve dress shirt with a tartan tie and knee-high socks answered. "But I'm starting to get a run for my money from some teal-eyed vixen who wants to have Ron all to herself."

"Then you're lucky you became friends with that vixen," Monique spoke up from the group. "I don't think she'd try that now though. She knows it's Ron's choice who he wants to be with for the rest of his life and he'd never give up his red-haired Honey no matter what that teal-eyed vixen did to him. And I've heard she's tried absolutely everything with him in the bedroom. Kinky!"

"Mo!" Bonnie yelped, slightly embarrassed, "I only tried a few of those things once. How did you hear about em?"

"I am a close personal friend and coworker with both of the ladies in question," Monique laughed and playfully slapped the brunette on the arm. "We gossip a lot when we're doing busy work re-stocking and straightening the shelves."

The couple got another twenty yards down the hall before Ron turned to Kim and asked, "What was all that banter about? Christmas is still a month away and I didn't know one of Santa's reindeer had teal colored eyes."

"We weren't talking about Santa and his reindeer," Kim giggled to the blond boy on her arm. "A vixen is also the name of a female fox and a scolding, ill-tempered woman."

"I don't think there are any foxes around Middleton," Ron said scratching the back of his head with his free hand, the other secured in Kim's back pocket opposite his position, "and I'm not sure if I know any women that are angry or have a bad temper."

"Ron," Kim chided her lover with a bump of the hip, "we were talking about Bonnie."

"Bonnie doesn't have a wicked temper no more," Ron pooh poohed. "At least not very often no more."

"No Sweetie she doesn't," Kim laughed and cuddled into his side, digging her hand deeper into the back of his cargo pants and firmly gripping his rear. "We were just kidding around about how Bonnie tried to take you away from me a few months ago. It was all in fun."

"Oh I see," Ron finally got the gist of the banter and enjoying the somewhat covert grope from his girlfriend. "Wait. Bonnie has teal-colored eyes?" They saw Mr. Barkin walked down the hall towards the couple grading some papers along the way. "Hey Mr. B, how's it hangin?"

The teacher looked up from his work. "Mr. Stoppable, Miss Possible," he curtly said and swiftly returned to his grading.

"At least Mr. Barkin won't be giving us any more PDA grief for the rest of the school year," Kim giggled and gave Ron a lingering peck on the lips. "Not with what we have hanging over his head from Health Class."

"It feels so evil threatening Mr. B with all of the photos you got from everyone in the class," Ron chuckled, "but if it works..."

_Beep Beep BeBeep_

"Hey Wade," Kim said as she pulled her hand from its now familiar seclusion and turned on her wrist Kimmunicator, "What's the sitch?"

"Drakken's at it again," the web genius sighed. "He and Shego are at the Mount Middleton Observatory and want to use the telescope to create a high yield solar laser beam. They plan to blast a hole in the side wall of the Middleton Bank so they can rob it."

"We don't need a ride Wade," Kim informed her tech guru. "Ron brought his bike today so we can use that to drive up to the observatory."

"Do you think Old Blue can make it up the hill?" Wade asked incredulously. "I thought you ran out of the J200 rocket fuel months ago."

"We didn't ride in on Old Blue today," Ron chimed happily. We rode in today on my Kawasaki Ninja. I call him Big Black."

"We're telling everyone it's an early Hanukkah gift from the folks," Kim told her friend.

"Don't most sports bikes only have one seat?" Wade begged in confusion. "How can you fit two people on a Ninja?"

Kim lustily grinned in anticipation, "We'll manage."

The sleek powerful sports bike came to a smooth stop in front of the Observatory doors. Kim, draped face down across the fuel tank and her legs wrapped back around Ron's waist, came to a shuddering orgasmic conclusion to the ride shortly thereafter.

"Ron Sweetie," Kim cooed as she hopped off the motorcycle, removed her helmet and almost collapsed to the ground because of her shaky legs, "could you take on Shego this time please and thank you? I don't think I can handle her after the five orgasms I had on the way here."

"I don't know KP," Ron warily said as he stowed the helmets. "I've improved some but I don't think I'll ever get as good as you or Shego."

"You can take her down if you use your Mystical Monkey Powers," Kim slyly stated as she wrapped her arms around Ron and gave her boy a big hug and kiss to bolster his spirits. "You know you can hold your own against me when we spar out by the pond late at night before we make out."

"Yeah but we're naked whenever we spar out by the pond," Ron said defensively as he held her close in his arms until she could stand by herself on steadier legs. "I still can't fight that well when I'm dressed for a mission."

"So," Kim said as she yanked the hem of his black mission sweater out of his waist band, "all you have to do is take your clothes off and take Shego on. No one but us four will know about it." Ron thought it over for a few seconds before he agreed and the two teen heroes entered the Observatory.

When they stepped inside the door they saw Shego and Dr. Drakken working at the base of the large telescope. "...And so my dear Shego, after we refill our depleted coffers we'll be able to take over the World when I accelerate Global Warming and control the air conditioning industry!"

"If you want to make things hotter," Kim said aloud with her arms akimbo and a sadistically wicked scowl on her face, "all you have to do is cause a little trouble and I'll make it hot enough for you."

"Kim Possible?" Dr. Drakken howled in disbelief before he slapped his forehead and sighed. "Why am I ever surprised when you show up to spoil a perfectly good, ingenious plot of mine?"

"When has the Princess ever ruined an ingenious plot of yours?" Shego sadistically snarked to her blue boss.

"Why just last..." Drakken started before he became crestfallen. "Shego, what have we talked about hurting with our words?"

"Go ahead," Kim said as she sat down in a rolling desk chair and kicked back, "I'd really like to hear this discussion. I haven't had a good laugh all day."

"We get to hear the odd couple argue?" Ron perked up as he took off his black sweater baring his chest. "Coolio!"

"We are not going to argue!" both Dr. Drakken and his green henchwoman yelled to the Middleton couple.

"Jinx, you two owe me a soda," Ron happily chimed as he sat on the floor and took off his shoes and socks. "Hey! I finally won one!"

"I am not going to pay you a soda!" Shego shot back to the blond boy who stood up and stripped off his pants. The green Villainess turned to Kim. "And why is the Buffoon taking off his clothes?"

"Ron's not a Buffoon," Kim casually replied as she stretched out in the desk chair and yawned, "and he's handling the mission solo today. I just came along for the motorcycle ride." Kim smiled smugly as she lifted her plaid skirt flashing her crotchless panties and dribbling slit at Shego. Kim's eyes closed and she contently purred as she groped and rubbed her chest and crotch.

"Ooooo, Kimmie got some before she came on the mission," Shego squealed in excited revelation.

"Nope," Kim happily said as she lifted her shirt and flashed her bare tits at Shego. "I got some on the way to the mission and we'll be doing it on the way back to school right after Ron takes care of you."

"Ronnie's a stud muffin?" Shego begged curiously as she stood from her combat stance and eyed the blond boy. "Who'd a thunk it?"

"Can we get back to the job at hand Shego?" Dr. Drakken begged incredulously as he leaned on the telescope. "We're trying to take over the World here, remember?"

"No, you're trying to rob a bank," Shego shot back to the blue dude, "I've got a little girl gossip going on over here. The Princess is totally out of character and I find it totally fascinating." She turned back to Kim and begged, "Is he any good?"

"Can I ask you a question Shego?" Ron queried with a hand in the air as if he were in a classroom. He stood in the middle of the room clad only in his Godzilla boxers.

The Green Villainess eyed the already bulging boxers and growled hungrily, "Boy toys should be felt but never heard."

"I was just wondering if you took out the video surveillance cameras before I drop my drawers."

"I disabled the cameras like always but why are you going to fight me in the nude?" Shego questioned the nearly naked blond boy.

"We found out Ron can fight better in the buff," Kim informed the criminal duo. "For some reason he can use his Mystical Monkey Powers better when he's uninhibited. And stud doesn't even come close to describing my man!"

"Really!" Shego purred in curiosity with raised eyebrows as she started to unzip her green and black catsuit. "Maybe I should see if my Comet Powers work better in the raw while I take him out for a test drive."

"Ron, remember what we talked about during our last sparring match," Kim warned her fiancé. "Don't get distracted by anything."

"No worries KP," Ron snarled as he dropped his shorts and strode proudly toward the green meanie with his fully erect, MMP enhanced manhood leading the way. "Let's go Shego. Put em up."

"Wow!" Shego gasped as her eyes went wide at the sight of Ron's magnificence. She had gotten as far as kicking off her boots and unzipping her top to expose her firm breasts.

Ron took one more step and launched himself fifteen feet into the air coming down with a Power Fist that smashed a hole in the concrete floor. He missed only because of Shego's reflexes. She skidded to a three point halt in her back pedal and purred, "The sidekick has stepped it up a notch or two. This could be fun."

Shego led with a Back Roundhouse kick that sailed over Ron's head as he ducked low to sweep the Villainess' legs out from under her. She pirouetted with the kick and brought her plant foot around for a Heel Kick to his head. Ron quickly blocked the leg up and away causing Shego to become unbalanced in her landing. Ron took advantage and came in with a swift one-two punch that reeled the green combatant back a few steps.

"This is going to be interesting," Shego grinned wickedly as she rubbed the sore spot on her cheek where one of Ron's blows had landed. Shego ignited her hands in fiery plasma and launched a quick green ball towards Ron.

Ron sidestepped the green sphere of destruction as his blue aura surrounded his phallus. "Hey hey HEY, that's not fair! I can't throw my aura around unless I build it up for ten or fifteen seconds!"

"Who's fighting fair?" Shego shot back and tossed another fireball his way. Ron turned sideways and swatted it back at her using his cock as a bat. Shego ducked and the plasma ball struck a stunned Drakken in the leg.

"Shego!" the blue doctor yelped and hopped around as he rubbed his sore leg, "leave us noncombatants out of it!"

"That's why I sat down but remain mobile," Kim chirped up as she pushed back with her feet and avoided another stray plasma burst that Ron had shanked. "If you're all warmed up now pick up the pace Ron. I don't want us to be late for that test in Biology."

"That's not for another two hours KP," Ron said as he threw a series of punches and kicks at his green opponent. "Unless you want us to take the long way back to school."

"What are you talking about?" Shego asked as she blocked the attack and somehow latched onto Ron's stiff fifth appendage. She was rewarded with a shocking jolt of something she could only call electricity and quickly released her hold. "Wow! Hot Stuff!"

"Now you got the idea Sweetie," Kim purred to her lover. "The longer you take fighting Shego, the less time we have before we have to get back to school."

"Oh," Ron said as it hit him and stopped in his tracks. "OH! I SEE!"

Shego took advantage of Ron's minor distraction and counterattacked. She came close on a few of her punches and kicks before Ron got his head back in the game, grabbed her arm during a viscous Roundhouse punch from Shego and spun her around three times before letting go. The green felon flew across the room, crashed into Drakken and sent them both into the far wall beneath the telescope.

"Super Sweetie!" Kim cheered as she jumped from her seat, flipped twice in the air and landed in her boyfriend's arms. She gave him a huge, slobbery French kiss as he slowly let her down to the ground. She panted as the kiss broke, "You know Ron, you should probably get dressed before the authorities arrive to take them into custody." Kim threw her arms around his neck and planted another French kiss that fried a few of Ron's braincells before his mind shut down altogether.

"Ah PK, aren't we suppose to be somewhere?" Ron begged as the buss broke.

"Come on Ron," Kim smiled, "I'll help you get dressed."

"Get dressed good," Ron muttered as Kim led him over to his pile of clothes, "but making out better."

"We'll make out on our way back to school Sweetie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One Year Later**

"Mushi mushi Kim-chan, Bon Bon-chan," Ron sang as he strolled into the living room of their house a few blocks from Tokyo University. He gave both ladies a quick kiss. "How did classes go today KP?"

"I got my test results back. I got a B," Kim pouted and snugged the obi to her ornate robe. "I missed a couple of the questions because I couldn't understand some of the Japanese glyphs. I pointed it out to the teacher and he's letting me do an oral make-up test on those questions."

"That's great," Ron sighed. "You must be getting better reading Japanese if you got a B."

"That's true," Kim giggled. "How did the mission go?"

"It wasn't really a mission," Ron sighed and sat down on one of the cushion seats in the room. Kim sat on his lap. "It was only Shego wanting another shot at The Ron."

"She's getting as regular as clockwork," Kim laughed and snuggled into Ron's embrace. "Once a month she calls in a fake disaster just so she can try out her new moves she's worked on." Kim's hands started working on Ron's pants, freeing up her love toy. "How'd she do today?"

Ron untied Kim's sash and opened the robe. "She faired about as well as usual, although I think she had an organism when she grabbed my thing and got a jolt of the good old MMP."

"What makes you think Shego had an orgasm?" Kim queried as she mounted her husband of four months and started to dance in his lap.

"Well," Ron paused as he fondly remembered the event, "her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she groaned loudly before she collapsed to the floor. Just like Bonnie does after an hour with us in bed."

"One of these days you'll have to oblige her and let her win."

"Maybe," Ron laughed. "And how did your day go at work Bon Bon?" Ron questioned the teal-eyed brunette who was naked and lounging on some cushions.

"Same old," Bonnie nonchalanted as she flipped through the 600 channels of television. "Club Banana is the same here as it is back in Middleton, though they want to make me a manager since I've been the top sales person for the last three months in a row."

"That's super Bon Bon," Ron and Kim said in unison. Kim jabbed Ron in the ribs to get a shot in her loins and to distract Ron from the jinx

"Jinx, you owe me an orgasm," Kim shouted and did a little celebratory dance on his lap.

"I don't know why you're so excited Kim," Bonnie snarked. "He gives you an orgasm whenever you ask him to."

"Don't go all Queen Bonnie on me or I'll kick your butt from here to Yokohama and back."

"I'm sorry K," Bonnie immediately apologized as she got up and brought Kim and Ron into a loving hug. "That's the other news I got today at the doctor's office. I'll be having mood swings for the next seven or eight months."

"Really?" Kim squealed in glee, "IWAU!"

"What are you congratulating Bon Bon for?" Ron begged his wife of four months, "especially if she's going to be having mood swings for that long."

"Don't you get it Ron?" Kim queried in disbelief of her husbands naiveté, "Bonnie's expecting."

Ron looked at the two women who had huddled up and were excitedly chatting up a storm as Kim continued to ride her man. "Expecting what?"

Bonnie leaned over and whispered in Ron's shell like ear. His face lit up. "OH! Mazel Tov Bon Bon!"

"Mazel Tov yourself, daddy," Bonnie purred and kissed the blond boy as she reached over to tweak and fondle a perky breast of her girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm going to leave this story here since somethings else has come up and I won't be able to post on this site anymore. Fan Fiction is specifically designed and designated for amateurs and I'm going pro. I can't give out any of the details, like my pen name or title of my novel which will published before summer, because my contract says I can't and it will be officially signed this Tuesday. I really don't understand and hate those specific clauses, but I will abide by them.

I'd like to express my undying thanks and gratitude to all of my readers. Your words of support are greatly appreciated. It was only through your suggestions and comments that I learned and grew as a writer.

I'll keep my stories up for a while (as long as the site will allow) and will continue to read all of your marvelous tales.

Live Large,

pbow


End file.
